


Spellbound

by tikistitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Swords, Dumplings, M/M, Magic AU, Road Trip, Shit storm, Tentacles, also a message from phichit, and his hamsters, and now there's a mongoose, annnnd otabek is here, because I liked rikki-tikki-tavi, because swords, but not those kinds of tentacles, dumpster diving, lots of characters, magical road trip, magical road trip where they try not to use magic, magical umbrellas, yay!, yurio is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikistitch/pseuds/tikistitch
Summary: In an enchanted world of spells and spirits, Katsuki Yuri stands alone.  Though he is immune to curses and charms, he is also unable to work even the most elementary magic.  Despite this unfortunate circumstance, he has served honorably as his village’s Guardian against encroaching malevolent spirits, the yokai.  Then one day the famous wizard Victor Nikiforov arrives in Hasetsu, and takes it upon himself to convince Yuri that there’s a little bit of magic in all of us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten about 15K words into this and I have a long way to go. Decided to post a couple chapters to see if there was any interest in continuing on. UPDATE: Welp, seems there's a couple people reading, so we'll keep puttering along, putting up chapters.

Imagine a world filled with magic.

Magic, everywhere, and for everything. A spell to brew your coffee, a curse to kill a demon, a charm to save money on your groceries.

A world suffused with so much magic that you might only live in it to become a magical being yourself. Cats, spiders, foxes, your broken umbrella – all transformed into magical beings by sheer will of existence.

Now imagine you have no magic yourself.

No art to cast a spell to hone the blade of your katana. No spell to reinforce your shield. Not even the smallest bit of pyrokinesis to light a cigarette.

Imagine, then, being Katsuki Yuri. 

But this was not the extent of it. No, it was much worse than that! Magic could not affect Yuri. Rather, it bounced off, rebounding like a rubber ball. Cleaning spells, warming spells, healing spells, protective spells. Nothing worked! And he and his parents and his friends and his neighbors had tried everything – everything!

Yet somehow, this boy - this cursed boy - not only somehow persisted through the sheer horror that must have been his life: he persisted, and he triumphed! 

For this world of magic co-existed with a world of spirits, and the worst of them were the _yokai_ , malevolent spirits bent on mischief or murder. The Bureau of Onmyo had been established to deal with these wretched creatures, as they were a clear menace to the nation, and also rarely ever paid their taxes on time. The Bureau declared that each municipality shall appoint a Guardian whose role was to defend his or her village from any yokai who threaten the peace, menace the population, or were in arrears in regards excise duties. (Yokai were notorious for selling cartons of black market cigarettes.)

Such Guardian was determined by a series of trials. Generally, individuals in this role combined the magical skills of high level wizards with the swordsmanship of an elite warrior.

It is notable then, that, after going abroad for a number of years to study at the dojo of the distinguished wizard and swordsman, Celestino, Katsuki Yuri, though he could not perform the most elementary of magical spells, had been in his 22nd year appointed Guardian of the township of Hasetsu.

To his hometown, he was a hero.

But to himself, not so much.

And then one day....

But we're getting ahead of ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hefting a pile of damp towels in one arm and keeping her eyes fixed on the ghostly image flickering in the center of her witching crystal, Mari barreled through the door to the outer onsen pools. Idol Takao was performing right now! Some day, she vowed, she would make the journey south to see her favorites perform their songs, but for now, she must content herself with squinting at the tiny simulacrum inside her crappy second-hand crystal. Maybe if they could encourage more tourists here in Hasetsu she could make enough cash for concert tickets. Or at least get enough to upgrade this pathetic crystal. 

_“Hi ho!_   
_Swordsman ever fighting_   
_Protect the countryside_   
_Take the demon through the heart_   
_Bring back the bloody head!_   
_Hiiiiii ho!”_

Mari, humming along with the bright pop beat, scowled as the image suddenly broke up – just when Takao was doing his cute butt-wiggle thing as he feinted with a wooden sword – and gave the crystal a whack against a Tanuki statue. This only served to break the connection completely. 

Crying out in frustration, Mari dumped the towels and reared back to toss the stupid crystal right into the pools. But just as she was about to let loose, she heard it – it was subtle, but absolutely distinctive, a persistent “lap lap lap” sound, like a wet towel slapping the deck.

She froze. She turned.

She roared. “Akaname!” she screamed at the slimy, putrid-green beast now flicking its disgusting pink at the side of the pool – her pool. 

The yokai did not even lift its head, but instead went on slurping filth from their perfectly clean pool.

“Get out get out get out!” Mari ordered, now letting fly with the buggy crystal. Her aim was true, and the crystal smacked it right in the head. The Akaname blinked rheumy eyes, but kept right on snacking.

“You’ll ruin our rating!” Mari fumed. So many traps and charms she’s laid down, and now the disgusting thing was back again. She should have responded with a spell, but instead, overcome by annoyance stacked on annoyance, she picked up the soiled towels one by one and began flinging them at the creature. “Get out of here!” she wailed, the lovely dream of seeing Takao now shattered by this slimy pest.

She was just about to fling the last towel when she felt slim, pale fingers gripping her arm. She turned in surprise to face one of the most attractive men she had ever beheld, either in person or on the witching crystal. He was tall and slender, with gorgeous slivery hair that cascaded past his shoulders, and arresting eyes the color of a clear mountain pool. He was flawless as a cold marble statue.

Mari, as was her wont, was completely unimpressed.

“Get your damn hands off me,” she barked, pulling away. “I gotta get this filth licker outta my pools before he ruins our AAA rating.” It wouldn't matter if the place was spotless, the reviewer would never give a good rating to an onsen plagued with an Akaname.

“Will you allow me?” he inquired, giving what was possibly a heart-stopping wink (if Mari’s heart had been vulnerable to such things) and striding forward towards the Akaname. “Are you causing vexation to this lovely woman?” he inquired of the creature, which, to Mari’s surprise, now ceased its pool-licking and actually glanced up, bleary-eyed, at the newcomer.  
“I would advise you to quit these premises immediately, or if not, face the consequences,” the silver-haired man lectured, holding up a single, chiding finger. Mari stood stolidly with her arms crossed, wondering for a bare moment if the stupid Akaname would actually listen to the preternaturally handsome stranger.

Instead, the yokai stood on its hind legs and, as if in challenge, produced the most hideous shriek, something that sounded like like air being bled from a rotten tire.

“Is that your absolute and final answer?” asked the man, a slight smile now playing on his lips. He tilted his head slightly, now glancing from behind a sheet of silvery hair, and in an instant his countenance altered completely from charm to menace. “I should have mentioned, there will be consequences.”

Pale fingers snapped. The Akaname, eyes bulging, had no time to scream, but instead burst into a shower of sparks and reduced, with a hiss, to a small heap of greenish flecks.

“I apologize for the mess in your establishment,” said the man, giving a graceful bow and sweeping an arm towards the tiny pile of ash. “I am Victor Nikiforov. I am a wizard.”

“Yeah, I’d kinda guessed that last part,” said Mari, who went into her robe pocket for a smoke rather than going to grab a dustpan. Because, damn. She wondered if Wizard Dude could repair her crystal, and then remembered that she’d lobbed it at the Akaname’s noggin. 

A large curly-haired dog bounded out, barking and lolling a thick, pink tongue. “No dogs in the pools,” said Mari.

“Makkachin,” scolded Victor as he crouched down to exchange terribly unhygienic kisses with the beast. “You are interfering with this charming young woman’s place of business! Yes you are!”

“Mari. I’m Mari.”

“So pleased to make your acquaintance, Mari!” said Victor. “Come, Makkachin.” He turned and swept back inside. Mari, after lighting her smoke with a small flame charm, went to nudge the pile of Akaname ashes with the toe of her slipper. Her witching crystal rolled out. Tentatively, wrinkling her nose in disgust, she picked it up, using just finger and thumb. It appeared to be intact, although it was still sadly lacking in Takao or the rest of his band, Young Blade. She gave it a quick polish on her robe, and followed Victor inside. 

Her father was at the bar, pouring out cups from a bottle of their best sake and absolutely beaming. “Mari-chan!” he hailed. “Have you met our new guest, Nikiforov-san? He is a very important high-level Guardian and wizard, just arrived from the Russian Federation!”

“Just 'Victor” is fine,” said the wizard, leaning a hip on the bar and downing a slug of the good stuff.

A Guardian who was also a wizard? Well wasn’t that fancy! Mari searched her memories – it seemed like he’d heard Yuri talking about this guy before. “You’re staying here then?” Mari asked.

“This is home to your village’s appointed Guardian, is it not?” asked Victor, waving a hand at the somewhat faded poster taped over the bar. “I have been sent here especially by the People’s Central Committee on Wizards and Wizarding of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic to offer any assistance I may provide!”

“Yeah, Yuri needs help,” muttered Mari, who was pessimistic that it would be provided, no matter how officious the guest.  
A red-faced, flaxen haired boy with a large, fuzzy cat hanging onto his thin shoulders stomped into the dining room with much fuss and bother. “Victor,” he wailed. “Why this stinking bathhouse? My cat detests it! We need to move!”

Mari caught her breath.

“Takao!” she screeched, at once utterly convinced that her idol – who she had just witnessed moments ago performing in Edo – was now, at last, in her presence. She must be forgiven for her mistake, as his image in her poorly-attuned crystal was not the best. It took her only seconds to realize this.

“Get this Yamamba away from me!” the boy demanded. His cat, which had two tails, switched them, though more from curiosity than spite.

“May I introduce my apprentice, Yuri,” said Victor, stepping between the two, smooth as you please.

“Yuri? Not Takao?” 

“No, I'm not that stupid idol.” Yuri stuck out his tongue. _“Hi ho, I'm a sword guy,”_ he mocked. “What crap.”

Mari narrowed her eyes at the insult. Her hand gripped the witching crystal. “There can’t be two Yuri’s here!” she declared as Yuri snarled and his cat sniffed. She fixed him with an appraising stare. “My brother was here first, so you can be ‘Yuri-o.’”

“I’m not Yurio, I’m Yuri,” he insisted. “Victor, let’s leave this shit hole!” He turned and waved a finger at their poster. “I'm not staring at that stupid picture for another six months.”

“Now, _Yuri-o_ ,” soothed Victor, rolling the nickname around in his mouth like a rare morsel. “Don’t be intemperate. Here, try a pork cutlet! It's vkusno.” And indeed, Victor had set to snacking on the hot meal Toshiya had just set in front of him. Mari fumed. This puffed up Russian and his fake Takao – here only five minute and already taking over the place!

Outside, to the west, a bolt of electricity crackled through the air, throwing the room into shadow. A low boom sounded, and Mari felt a chill run down her spine. She moved to the window, though she realized she would not be able to see anything. She felt something brush by underfoot – the dog was there as well, ears cocked, sniffing ozone-infused air. The cat escaped newly-dubbed Yurio's arms and sidled up to the windowsill. Then, somehow, it slipped its body through the impossibly narrow gap of the sash and escaped through the garden.

The door to the kitchen opened and Mari's mother stood in their midst, nervously cradling a witching crystal even older than Mari's. 

“Mom?” asked Mari.

Ignoring her daughter, Hiroko approached Victor, the old crystal held out as if in supplication.

“Please, Nikiforov-sama,” she whispered. “I- I can't see him any more. I mean, I can't see anything. I know everything is fine, but-”

Victor schooled his features into a soothing smile. “There there!” he told Hiroko, scooping up the crystal and giving it a once over. “Ah, these old style crystals are a botheration. Here, let me adjust the vertical hold.” Like a conjurer, he slowly drew his hands apart, and the small crystal inflated to the size of a watermelon. Mari gaped.

“Now,” he said, placing the now-giant crystal upon the bar. The Katsuki family gathered around, and even Yurio slouched over so he could pretend not to be interested. Victor waved a pale hand, and the image floated up and expanded further still.   
The flickering image showed a lakeside. Reeds rustled in the wind, but otherwise, there seemed to be no one around. Victor frowned and gave the crystal a whack with one pale hand. “Isn't this supposed to be focused on Yuri? Maybe my enchantment is off?”

“There he is! He's stalking something.” Mari pointed to the image, where footprints now appeared in the grass along the shore.

Victor leaned in so close that his face pushed through a scrubby plant. “But he doesn't appear in the witching crystal?” he said with much amazement.

“No, he never has,” said Toshiya. “The magic – all magic – it bounces right off of the boy!”

“Fascinating,” said Victor, who didn't blink as a butterfly from the image appeared to alight on his nose.

The footprints continued their march, but something was out of sorts. It took a moment to make it out in the dim light of the slanting sun, but somehow, as the boy's footprints moved on, his shadow lingered.

“Nobiagari!” shouted Victor, who quite suddenly had a staff in his hand. “Look out!”

Everyone gasped and leaned forward as the shadow inside the image suddenly ballooned up to a monstrous, dark shape and lunged forward, striking out with an arm big as a tree trunk.

But the arm broke off, sliced in half.

“He's got his sword out,” said Toshiya. “Now he'll have it.” He sounded confident, but nevertheless put an arm around Hiroko, who was looking pale.

“He should say the magic words. Is he an idiot?” shouted Yurio.

“He doesn't perform magic, _idiot_ ,” Mari snapped.

“Then what is the idiot doing out there?” asked Yurio.

“Saving us all,” said Victor, who was now making slashing movements with his staff, mimicking the unseen Yuri in the image. Mari jumped to grab a vase he nearly knocked off a shelf.

As the entire room held their breath, the Nobiagari was slowly sliced to pieces. But a small bit of shadow had landed behind Yuri. Makkachin, standing with paws up on the bar, barked in warning, and Victor hollered, “Watch out!” but unfortunately witching crystals only worked one way.

The shard of shadow creature suddenly flared up and struck out, evidently clobbering the invisible warrior from behind. They couldn't see the strike, of course, but the grass was crushed as he fell, and a red stain spread out.

“He's hurt,” cried Hiroko, as Toshiya held her hand. “The Nobiagari clawed him!”

The shadow monster lunged again, but somehow didn't connect. The broken bit of a sword flashed into view.

“Get to high ground, idiot!” Yurio yelled.

They heard a snarl, and suddenly a two-tailed cat dropped on the shadow, clawing and biting.

“Bastet!” cheered Yurio. “Get him!”

The Nobiagari managed to shake off the cat, flinging it across the bog. Yuri's footprints charged towards it.

“What's he doing? He has no sword!” said Yurio.

The footprints left the ground. The shadow collapsed in the middle as Victor shouted, “Ninja kick,” giving the bar a good, solid smack with his sandaled foot.

As everybody knows, the Nobiagari couldn't take a kick in the gut. It whiffed out of sight.

“Great success!” hollered Victor, waving his staff high in the air and dancing around, causing Mari to follow him around to catch falling crockery. Makkachin followed at Victor’s heel, leaping and wagging his tail.

“A kick?” asked Yurio. “That's all it took? Huh.”

“So now he will arrive, triumphant?” inquired Victor.

The Katsuki family exchanged glances. “He's not a magic user, Victor,” Mari told him.

Victor's face fell. He had obviously been expecting Yuri to appear in a puff of smoke. “Oh, then how does he get back to town?”

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"He walks," explaned Mari.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had long gone down and the village was dark when the Yutopia Katsuki's front door slid open and a weary warrior limped back in.

He shambled over to the bar and slouched into one of the stools. The two-tailed cat that had been riding on his shoulder leapt onto the bar and began to clean her paw.

“Thanks again for the help,” said Yuri, setting the broken pieces of his katana out on the bar. 

A dog began barking somewhere. It ran into the room and immediately jumped all over Yuri.

“Vic-chan?” asked Yuri. He gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. He smiled wistfully. “No, you're not Vic-chan. Where did you come from, friend?”

“Yuri!”

Yuri nearly fell off the stool as suddenly a tall, silver-haired man appeared behind the bar. And then he realized who it was, and actually did fall off the stool.

“Yuri!” shouted the man, who with astonishing finesse suddenly vaulted right over the bar to kneel beside Yuri. “Are you all right?”

The boy straightened his spectacles, which had been knocked askew, while Makkachin administered therapeutic kisses. “I'm Yuri,” he told the man, as it seemed an answer was called for.

Victor sat back on his heels, drinking Yuri in. “You're even more beautiful than I imagined,” he sighed.

Yuri puzzled over this. The guy was obviously drunk. Or bewitched. Or crazy. Or some combination. “You're … Victor?” he asked.

Victor positively glowed at the sound of his name. “Yes, you are correct! I am Victor Nikiforov!”

“You’re- You’re a famous wizard. And Guardian.”

“Also correct,” noted Victor as he very carefully helped Yuri to his feet. Victor withdrew his hand, noting with alarm the red on his palm. “And you are bleeding!”

“Victor, what are you-?” 

“Hang on!” ordered Victor. “Before our formal introductions, I must administer a healing charm!”

“Victor,” Yuri cautioned, “Wait!”

“Stand back!” 

Yuri desperately tried to wave him off, but Victor blithely ignored him, winding up and aiming a bolt of magic at Yuri. He let forth. A wave of energy roared towards Yuri, where it broke like a wave crashing on a beach and then scintillated in a million directions to flood the entire room with a veritable explosion of power.

“Victor, you idiot!” stormed Yurio, who from the raggedy state of his hair and clothing had evidently just been woken up. He marched over to his master, who was now on his butt in the middle of the floor, blinking and disoriented from the blast. “Magic doesn’t work on him!”

Victor shook his head and stared up at his apprentice. “Even my magic?” he whispered.

“Any magic,” Yuri sighed, as he and Yurio now helped Victor to his feet. 

Victor reached out and gently touched the bloodstain on Yuri’s abdomen. Yuri winced and drew back. “But- But how do you heal?” Victor asked. It was like a plea.

“I bandage it. And wait,” Yuri sighed. He pulled his robes together so the bloodstain wasn’t as visible. “It’s all I can do.” And then he turned and limped out of the room, Victor gaping at him. 

Unbidden, Makkachin whined and followed him.

Bastet the cat leapt onto Yurio’s shoulder. “Oh, you decided to show up here again, eh?” Yurio grumbled. Bastet switched her twin tails. “I suppose you want a feeding?”

“Yuri,” breathed Victor, who was still standing, as if under some kind of hypnotic spell, in the middle of the room. And then he hurried off, like a magnet drawn to its opposite, down the hall to Yuri’s room.

“Idiots,” huffed Yurio.


	4. Chapter 4

The Yu-topia Katsuki onsen was one of the oldest bathhouses in the nation. According to various (and sometimes contradictory) legends, it had been founded by the spirits themselves, and many magical benefits were reputed to derive from bathing in the waters.

Regardless, the onsen had a bit of a piecemeal constitution, as it had been reconfigured and remodeled over the many decades by many a carpenter and practitioner of the magical arts, some skilled, and some less so. Beside the colorfully-painted, rambling main building, there were a number of bungalows and dormitories clustered around the main pools, which housed the ryokan guests.

The main building comprised more or less three floors – four if you counted the basement, where the great, grunting furnace was housed. Besides the lobby and reception, the first floor held the bar and cafe, storage rooms, a very cluttered office space, and a few terribly comfy lounge areas. The second floor was the Katsuki family's private residence. Up on the third floor was a rarely used space reserved for only the highest-level magicians. Finding your way up to the third floor, however, was easier said than done. Given that the structure had been fashioned to include various charms and spells, it was not unusual to venture down a hallway that turned out to lead to a dead end, or to turn a corner and end up exactly where you'd started. It was a constant source of vexation for Yuri, who found himself vexed by the magical world – a world he could never know – for much of the his days.

Tonight, Yuri reached his room with only one wrong turn. He slid the door shut, walked a few steps, and then melted down to the floor. How he longed to throw himself up onto his bed! But he knew he needed to attend to his wound, which was seeping blood again. These supernatural wounds could turn nasty if they were not cared for in the correct manner, especially if one were not a suitable client for magic.

He heard a thump on his door. “What is it?” he called. Hearing no answer, he wearily pulled himself up and limped over. This time of night, it could be a restless spirit. He slid the door open a crack to shoo it off, but instead the huge, curly-haired dog bounced into his room and took a lap around, hopping up onto his bed and nosing his dresser and going just about any place you’d expect a curious dog to survey. 

“Wait, get off of there! Wait!” Yuri called, hurt and weary and done with this nonsense, but he received only complete indifference to his commands.

“Yuri!” Victor was now standing right in the middle of the doorway. Yuri, fearing a repeat of the magical assault, cringed back, gathering his robes about him.

“I’m here to heal you, Yuri!” cried Victor, charging Yuri and grabbing his robes.

“You can’t use magic on me, Victor!” Yuri wailed, clutching his garment.

“Then it’s fortunate that I am a qualified master of the healing arts!” said Victor, confident as you please.

Yuri bit his lip. He looked between Victor and his ridiculous dog as they both stood staring back at him. Although their interaction had not inspired confidence, Victor was one of the most famed wizards in the all the world: beloved by the populace; feared by yokai. If he claimed he could heal a Nobiagari wound without the use of magic, then perhaps – perhaps – Yuri should heed him.

Or maybe he was a big fraud. But his eyes were really pretty up close like this.

What was happening again?

Reluctantly, but with a measure of hope, Yuri let his arms drop to his sides. Victor evidently took this as an invitation and he and his really big dog rushed forward, wagging his tail (the dog) and pulling at Yuri's robes (both of them). “Aha,” said Victor, sure hands tracing carefully over Yuri's abdomen. Yuri relaxed a fraction more. He had expected it to hurt, but Victor's touch was whisper-soft.

“Now let's just get you into bed,” Victor murmured, and despite himself, Yuri's face flushed bright pink. Regardless, he let Victor back him up two steps to his bunk. “And let's get you out of these robes.” Without the least hesitation, Victor began to divest Yuri of his clothing.

Yuri sat on his bunk, stripped to the waist, shivering, while Victor took a step back to survey his work. Yuri self consciously wrapped his arms around himself. “Oh, don't be embarrassed, Yuri, you have a lovely body!” Victor told him. “A little bit of a tummy,” he added, giving Yuri's stomach a playful poke. “But we'll take care of that with my training!”

“Training?” asked Yuri. “What training?”

“Yes, yes, we’ll get to that later, but let us first address your wound.” Victor put a finger to his chin in contemplation, and Makkachin, the absurd dog, put its front paws up on Yuri's bunk and wagged his tail. “Ah, there’s still some poison! We’ll have to leech it out.”

“Leeches?” groaned Yuri. He wasn’t going to like this.

“Leeches? On that soft skin? Oh, heavens no!” Victor reassured him. “I shall remove it myself!” And so saying, Victor lunged forward, tackling Yuri back on the bed, his lips formed over the wound, apparently sucking it out. It was not clear to Yuri, who was about to perish from shame, right there, with the world-famous wizard Victor Nikiforov between his legs, ardently slurping at his midsection.

Things could not have been worse!

Except when they became worse.

“Victor!” shouted Yurio. Yuri’s eyes shot up from the peculiar whorl of Victor’s silver hair on top of his head to behold Yurio, red-faced, making an elaborate show of covering his eyes. “That’s disgusting, Victor!”

Victor, apparently unperturbed, took one long, last slurp of Yuri and raised his head, winking at Yuri, and wiping a light greenish poison from his lips. He swallowed, and then gave a hearty belch.  
“You’re disgusting!” howled Yurio.

“It’s all right, my body will reconvert the poison,” Victor assured him, now gripping Yuri’s thighs to assist himself standing up. He considered his patient for a moment. “Yuri, you’re quite flushed! Are you feeling ill?”

As Yuri attempted to remember how to start breathing again, Victor placed a cool hand on Yuri's forehead, apparently to check for fever. “Now, don't touch it,” Victor scolded as Yuri’s hands found his wound. “We’ll need sutures – tiny ones so we don’t leave a scar.”

“Stitches?” Yuri managed to wonder. 

And now Yurio too was hanging over the bed, gaping at him. “Are you sure, Victor? That’s gonna be a pretty gnarly scar,” mused the boy.

“I shall tolerate no scars on my new apprentice’s body!” Victor insisted.

“I’m your apprentice!” Yurio snapped.

Grinning, Victor rose and raised an index finger. “Correct! You are my _magical_ apprentice. Yuri here is my apprentice in _Guardianship_.” He began to tick off a list on his fingers. “Now, fetch the herbs to make the numbing paste, and the anti-biotical poultice and the hex-resistant lotion as well as a needle and the finest silken thread, plus much hot water and freshly-laundered towels – only the softest for our young friend.”

“Where am I supposed to find soft towels at this ungodly hour of night?” Yurio grumbled, although it wasn’t much of a grumble considering it was him.

“Um, Mari knows?” Yuri told them. Mari would know. 

Yuri’s head was spinning. 

Victor Nikiforov’s apprentice? _Seriously?_


	5. Chapter 5

Victor Nikiforov was an idiot.

Seriously.

Yurio huffed and headed down the stairs once again. He dimly noted that he had been up and down the stairs several dozen times tonight and had never once taken the same route. He figured out the building had been re-enchanted one too many times and quickly cast a couple of quick counter-spells so he wouldn't keep ending up cursing after climbing more steps that went nowhere. There were also assorted spirits that, though they weren't terribly malevolent, also threatened to delay your progress, which was a botheration when Victor kept calling up more and weirder ingredients. Yurio had half a mind to just conjure the entire content of Victor's luggage (which had barely fit crammed into one of the Katsuki's extra large storage rooms) into Yuri's bedroom, but fortunately for them Victor had finally called a halt. 

It was just Yurio now. Bastet had ditched him an hour ago, apparently when she realized this enterprise did not involve tuna. Mari, too, after ferrying along piles of clean linen, had departed not long after, leaving behind only an acrid stink of whatever it was she kept smoking, eyes glued to that crappy old crystal. Yurio had given her witching crystal a tweak since he couldn't stand anybody being stupid like that.

She worried a lot about her stupid brother. Why would anyone be so reckless as to serve as Guardian when they couldn't even master magic? Now, to be fair, you didn't have to become a wizard to be a Guardian. Most Guardians just mastered what spells they needed, that's why Victor was so famous (despite being a prize idiot). But to battle yokai without the most simple-minded protection charm? And now Victor was taking on this simpleton as an apprentice?

Victor didn't take apprentices! In twenty years – twenty years – of practicing magic, from his earliest days as Yakov's prodigy to his world-wide fame and glory, Victor Nikiforov was master to none. Not until the day Yurio stormed up to him and demanded to be taken on.

“All right,” Victor had said. “Can you fetch me some dandelions?”

As it turned out, the dandelions were for a dinner salad, not even any spell! And the finding that following Victor was like seeking a dandelion wisp in the wind, always just out of reach, wandering where he may. This whole enterprise – leaving in the middle of the night, Yurio left to supervise packing up nearly Victor’s entire household. Of course it was possible to compact much of the items via various spells and charms, but that wasn’t how Yurio expected to spend his apprenticeship, as a furniture mover! He wanted training as a Guardian, which apparently Victor wouldn’t even contemplate until he reached the age of 18, which was years and years and almost forever away.

In brief, Yurio’s life sucked. Even before these horrible people had decided to ruin his name. 

He was headed downstairs once again, on what Victor had promised was one last mission: gathering up Yuri’s broken blade from the bar, where he’d thoughtlessly discarded it. Yuri immediately discerned the gleam of the blade from across the room. Even cracked straight through, it was still beautiful, obviously the work of the master. Yurio grasped the hilt and brought it up to the moonlight. The complicated ripples danced in the soft light. The young apprentice caught his breath. It was heavier than he had expected, a comforting heft in his hand. He stood tall and swept it around, imagining the blood of a thousand fine foes splattered around the room. Yes, truly, this would be his destiny, stinky-head Victor aside. 

Sighing about the sorry state of the world, he pulled out a cloth enchanted by a half dozen different charms and carefully wrapped up the bits of the broken katana, which he brought back upstairs, cradling the bundle in his arms like a beloved child.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri awoke, feeling a warm haze of contentment surrounding and infusing him.

He blinked, sleepy-eyed and bewildered, at the face of the creature sharing his pillow.  
“Vic-chan?” muttered Yuri.

Makkachin gave a small, happy grunt, and Yuri heard the sound of the dog’s tail thumping somewhere down near his knees.

Yuri tried to roll over, but felt something wrapped tightly around his waist, and someone or something breathing on his neck.

“Yuri,” muttered the great Guardian and famous wizard, Victor Nikiforov, who was apparently also in Yuri’s bed, under the covers, and snuggled up tightly against Yuri’s back.

In an instant, Yuri was sitting up in bed, staring around himself in astonishment. Makkachin, too, sat up and gave him a kiss. Victor, by contrast, continued to lie back, staring up at Yuri with a contented smile. “Yuri, did you have a restful night?”

“Victor. You … slept with me?” Yuri managed to squeak out.

“Yes, don’t you recall?” Victor yawned, reaching over to give Makkachin a good scratch and revealing that he had - by the way - discarded all his clothing before coming to bed. “I was worried about you maintaining a healthy body temperature while you were counteracting the poison. Bodily contact is of course the best solution for that! And my prognosis proved true, as you are clearly flushed with health.

Yuri glanced down and realized that indeed his entire body was blushing, something he hadn’t thought possible.

“Let’s take a look at that belly!” Victor announced, tracing a fine hand over Yuri’s midsection. Makkachin surveyed the area as well, and, apparently satisfied, gave Yuri’s tummy a kiss.

“Is that … hygienic?” Yuri stuttered.

“There are at least a dozen compounds in a dog’s saliva which serve to enhance healing!” Victor announced. Yuri didn’t argue. He found himself to be somewhat relieved that Victor had apparently dispensed with any poison-sucking the prior evening. “How are you feeling, in general?”

Gripping the bedclothes around him, Yuri paused. He had to admit, he felt quite well right now. It was surprising, as he usually felt like hell the day after a confrontation with yokai, bruised and battered and poisoned half the time. His resistance to magic only went so far – his skin could still be broken, as could his bones!

Victor was not standing at his bedside, still suffering from a gross lack of clothing, and now engaging in some low-impact calisthenics. “If you are indeed feeling up to it, then today’s priorities should include the replacement of your weapon (which incurred some amount of damage)-“

“I broke my sword. Again,” Yuri moped. “I’ll go back to the Nishigori’s.” 

“Excellent! But our first priority – after coffee of course – will be to furnish my residence here in a proper manner. I was concerned about your welfare last night, but it wouldn’t be proper to be a wizard in residence without a suitable office!” 

Yuri began to speak, and then stopped himself. Things had been a bit of a whirl since Victor’s arrival. But his residence? “Um, you’re not expecting to stay in here with me?” 

Victor bounded back onto the bed. “I could stay here if you want me to of course! Do you feel illness coming on?” 

“Um, no,” Yuri admitted. Then finally it clicked. “Oh, you mean the upstairs?” he asked. There were rooms set aside up there for a high wizard. Yuri couldn’t recall seeing them opened.

“Yes of course! But first, our morning repast. Victor bounced off the bed and strode to the door, Makkachin at his heel. But then he spun around. “But before that, perhaps, my pants!” he laughed. To Yuri’s relief, Victor finally put on some clothing. To his distress, however, Victor didn’t wait on Yuri to don his own clothing before throwing the door open and taking his leave.  
After hastily pulling on his pants and throwing a shirt over his head, Yuri hurried down the hall, still tucking in his shirt, Makkachin romping happily at his heels. He turned a corner and ran right into Victor, who was standing with Yurio and Minami, a neighborhood boy who had recently been taken on as a servant at Yu-topia Katsuki. The boy made no secret that he would love to follow in Yuri’s footsteps as the village Guardian, which only served to make Yuri nervous in his presence.

“We’ve been going up and downstairs for hours!” complained Yurio, who wore his usual sour expression.

Minami was a contrast to Yurio, like a yellow sun to a rain cloud. “Yuri! Do you know who this is?” he asked, bright-eyed, waving a hand at Victor.

“Yeah, this is Victor. We just spent the night together,” Yuri muttered before quite realizing what he had said.

“With the famous Wizard Nikiforov?” squealed Minami, who now had little pink-ish cartoon hearts bobbing all around him. Unlike Yuri, Minami was a pretty good magician, but he'd recently overdone one of his communication spells, the result of which was quite literal thought bubbles floating around his head when he got overly emotion. Which, being Minami, was quite often.

Yuri sighed and burst a couple of the hearts with an index finger. “Don't you need to wash some towels or something, Minami?”

Yuri became aware that Victor was staring at him. “What is it?” he asked the wizard.  
“Yuri, does this young man work for you?”

“He's a housekeeper. Supposedly,” Yuri growled, noticing for the first time that he had buttoned his shirt all wrong.

Pale hands were at his shirt buttons now, and Yuri let out a gasp as Victor efficiently unbuttoned his shirt. “Yuri,” Victor purred, his voice low. Yuri caught his breath as he realized Victor's face was mere inches from his own. “Calm yourself,” he continued, hands sliding over the seam of the shirt, sliding down Yuri's chest towards the sensitive skin of his stomach. “I'm here to help. No wonder the magic has fled you. You should be settled.” Victor stepped back, and Yuri blinked. He glanced down and realized that his shirt was now perfectly buttoned.

“Now,” said Victor, pulling out his staff, “if this young man is to assist with housekeeping chores, may I suggest he take as a priority this morning assisting us with airing out the Wizard Keep upstairs?

Minami's head was quite suddenly surrounded by bubbles shaped like little firecrackers going off. Which evidently signaled his approval.

“But Victor,” Yurio whined. “I've told you, we've searched all morning, and can't find the entrance.

“You said you were looking for stairs, did you not?” Victor asked.

“Yeah. Stairs.”

“What have I told you to do when your quarry has become elusive?” Victor now turned his back on Yurio, facing the wall.

“Uh. Do the unexpected?”

“Do the unexpected! If the stairs fail you, then take the lift!” 

“The what?” chorused Yurio and Yuri, who then exchanged a glare.

Victor tapped his staff on the wall, and a door that had not been there before slid open. “All aboard!” he called. Makkachin bounded into the small room beyond the door, and the rest followed, with varied expressions of astonishment, caution, and wonder. Yurio's cat, Bastet, also made an appearance, sliding in just as the doors were closing and leaping up to mount Yurio's shoulders.

Victor rapped on the door three times. “Third floor!” he called as suddenly the floor lurched. “Wizard's keep!” The door slid open to reveal a cavernous space, seeped in shadow. As they entered, Yurio sneezed. Makkachin and the cat went off to explore. “Dusty,” grumbled Yurio, waving a hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri glimpsed the shadows moving, and heard a soft rustle. “The susuwatari,” he said.

“That is correct, Yuri!” said Victor. He snapped his staff out in back of him, and pulled it back. On the end was a small creature that looked a bit like a black puff-ball. While everyone watched, two eyes popped open. “And what can you tell us about them, Yuri?”

“They're mostly benign?” said Yuri.

“Correct again!” The little susuwatari extended a couple of thin arms and was trying to tug itself off of Victor's staff.

Gaining more confidence, Yuri squared his shoulders and continued. “They tend to flourish in dark and neglected areas, but can also feed on malevolence.”

“Then it's fortunate that there are no malevolent beings here, isn't it? That's very good Yuri! You have a wide knowledge of magical creatures.”

“Too bad he doesn't have any magic,” Yurio snorted.

“You speak with such certainty, my young apprentice,” chided Victor. He clapped his hands. “Now! Let's open the drapes and send them on their way!” He flicked the staff, and the small creature was flung off. It hummed and slipped into the shadows.

Yuri, with Minami assisting him, made the rounds to pull back all the thick curtains that were blocking the windows. Beyond the sounds of the heavy materials one could hear the susuwatari humming and rustling as great swarms of them fled the room, out through the chimney and through cracks too small to see.

With the sunlight now pouring in, the room seemed a completely different space, open and airy. There were a number of large pieces of furniture that had been hidden under draperies, so Yuri and Minami and Yurio too began to uncover them. They discovered underneath the heavy cloths some normal articles of furniture, such as some very comfortable looking couches gathered around a large hearth, a huge four-poster bed in one corner, and the makings of a kitchen around the other hearth, and a huge roll-top desk already crammed with paperwork.  
There were also some more arcane objects. There was a large telescope near the balcony, a wonderful orrery that moved by turning a crank, a curio cabinet full of curiosities and strange and exotic ingredients that included an actual human skull (Yurio seemed rather too interested in the latter).

Victor buzzed around the room, excited as a child on Christmas, demonstrating the operation of the orrery to Yuri, poking at some of the jars in the cabinet, peering through the telescope even though it was broad daylight. When enough of the kitchen had been uncovered he ordered up breakfast – a rather startled-looking Mari appeared in the elevator device, so discomfited by the ride upwards that her smoke literally dropped right out of her mouth to the floor and some minutes had to be spent staunching a minor fire with several competing spells which when combined only made the problem worse.

Yuri ultimately saved the day with the timely pouring of a pot of water, which led to much doting upon his person by Victor.

Victor had a proper breakfast catered, which, after several trips up and down the elevator device (which appeared to also stop in the kitchen) included much hot coffee with cream and sugar, as well as eggs and bacon and salmon and porridge and pancakes with syrup and fresh strawberries and biscuits and toast and jam.

As Mari and Minami took down trays of dishes to the kitchen Yuri leaned back on the terribly comfortable couch, rubbing his stomach. He felt awfully good this morning, considering he had been out fighting a Yokai the previous night. It generally took him some days to get over the aches and pains and bruises, but somehow Victor's ministrations seemed to have the intended effect.

“Yuri?” said Victor. Yuri looked up from his breakfast plate. Victor was opening up a bundle. Being careful to avoid stamping on either Yurio or Makkachin, who were both curled up at his feet, sound asleep, Yuri climbed off the couch and went to stand beside Victor.

As it turned out, Victor was contemplating the broken remains of Yuri's katana. “I had thought to repair this with a suitable spell,” Victor told him, sighting down the hilt. “But I believe we may be better off starting over! This blade has been extensively re-forged I see! There are traces of many generations of charms here.”

Yuri gritted his teeth. “I'd like a new katana. But...” 

“You're sentimental about this one? I understand!” 

Yuri flushed. Better to just get it out. “New blades are expensive....” He gasped as Victor suddenly seized his shoulder.

“This blade is your life!” Victor cried. “We must spare no expense.” 

“Uh, we?”

“The Bureau of Onmyo will of course provide supplemental financing!” 

Oh! That was a problem. “I severed my connection with the Bureau of Onmyo,” Yuri explained.  
“My mentor, the Wizard Celestino, preferred to work with an apprentice who could manage magic, and my friend Phichit-” 

“Oh, you are no longer associated with Celestino! Excellent! So there will be no conflicts about my taking you on as apprentice.” Yuri heard a snore and glanced over at the tangle of snoozing Yurio and the dog. 

“Um, but what about Yurio?” 

“Yes, as I've explained, he is my _magical_ apprentice. And since you cannot perform spells, that places you in a completely different category!” Victor explained confidently. “Now, where was it you said you'd been getting your swords?”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuko gripped the hilt firmly but lightly, holding the newly-forged blade parallel to the ground. Her posture was erect, knees slightly bent, feet about hip distance apart (it had changed fractionally since she had had children, so she had to compensate). This spell was important. A fraction off, and the sword Takeshi had just spent his days carefully forging could turn to a useless hunk of sharp metal.

She took a deep breath, paused, and began. _Prime – Seconde – Tierce – Quarte._ She flicked the blade from position to position. It was large in her small hands, but long experience aided her grip. Static electricity crackled as the magic heated up. _Quinte – Sixte – Septime – Octave._ The lights lowered, as the air was sucked out of the room.  
 _Neuvieme._

Snap! Blue flames danced down the shining reflective surface of the blade, coalescing, infusing its power. There was a satisfying crackle and the smell of ozone.

Yuko smiled, the hairs on the back of her arm standing up, and regarded the newly magicked blade. Takeshi would be pleased.

“Mommy mommy mommy!”

Yuko shook her head, thankful her boisterous triplets hadn’t interrupted her a moment earlier! It would have been nice to have a moment to herself, but that was the duty of motherhood. She made to set the blade in a holder on the wall.

“What is it this time?” Yuko was surprised to find the girls were now tugging on her robes, pulling her out of the room, towards the main foundry. “Just a moment, let me put this away!” She sighed, wondering what the heck it could be this time? It could be anything – probably a new idol had turned up on the witching crystal.

“Mommy you have to see!” squealed Bip. Bop and Boo immediately agreed. Yuko placed the sword and then let herself be herded out to the foundry, which stood uncharacteristically silent, her husband standing stock still before a small party of visitors. Yuko immediately recognized Katsuki Yuri, her childhood friend as well as a frequent customer. Takashi had been trying to persuade him to splurge on a new katana forever, but he was always conscious of expenses. There was also a small, slim, blond boy – maybe a friend of Yuri’s? That would be nice! He so rarely went out with friends.

And then there was the third member of the group, now crouching down to dote on a huge, boisterous poodle. He stood up, shook out his gorgeous long, silver hair, and winked at Yuko.

She froze.

“Mommy mommy mommy!” chorused the the triplets, who were everywhere. “It’s the wizard Victor Nikiforov and he’s actually here and oh my god can you believe it?”

No. She couldn’t.

“W- wizard Nikiforov?” Takeshi managed to stutter. “Come to our foundry?” 

“Yes!” said Victor. “We have need of a new sword for my brand new apprentice.” 

Takeshi turned towards the blond boy. “Yeah, we have a range of weaponry available for apprentices or others with a smaller grip size.” 

“Oh, not for Yurio! I’m talking about Yuri!” said Victor, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri turned a bright shade of crimson.

“I could use a sword too,” Yurio interjected.

“You’re a wizard, Yurio – you don’t need a sword!” Victor told him.

“You’re a wizard and you have a sword!”

“I’m special,” Victor insisted. He turned towards Yuko and she tried to keep from melting. The famous Wizard Nikiforov! And he was even more handsome in person. How long had she studied his spells for working magic on swords? “I assume you’ll be in charge of magicking our new blade?”

“Uh,” said Yuko. He was speaking to her. Wizard Nikiforov was speaking. To her. This probably meant a response was needed.

“Yes our mommy will do the spells!” Bip answered.

“She’s the best!” added Bop.

“Other than you of course, Wizard Nikiforov!” Boo put in.

“We will provide you … any assistance. Of course,” Yuko managed.

“Oh I can’t wait!” shouted Victor, doing a quick pirouette. “We’ll have only the best. Spare no expenses! Now, I must ask you, Takeshi, what types of metal do you characteristically employ?” Wizard Nikiforov put an arm on her husband’s shoulder and whisked him off to peruse choice models of katana along with Yuri and that ridiculous dog plus several of her children bouncing after.

That left Yuko standing watching with the apprentice, who was glaring after them with an awfully familiar look of adolescent impatience. Yuko had to smile. Smaller and slimmer and much more blond, but he could have been a doppelganger of her own sweet Takeshi just a few years ago.

For what it’s worth, Yurio then solidified the impression by turning to Yuko and, with the full force of teenage rage, demanded, “What are you looking at?”

Yuko beamed at him. Yes, if didn’t already have a nickname the boy would have been Take-chan. “Would you like to go see some finished swords?” she offered.

Instantly the expression morphed from murderous to hopeful. “S- swords?” Yuko wasted not a moment. Maybe she couldn’t adjust to a world-famous wizard making a sudden appearance in her shop, but martialing a young man through the uncertainties of adolescence slipping on like a comfortable old glove. She grabbed his hand and led him into her spell workshop. “Here’s a blade that’s just been magicked,” she told him, proudly taking the new katana from its holder.  
Yurio was a picture of astonishment, clear green eyes gone wide with wonder. She placed the hilt in his hand, and for a moment, he stood there, as if disbelieving.

“Go ahead,” she told him. “Let’s see first position.” It wasn’t a foil, and was a bit large for Yurio’s hand, but he immediately went to Prime parrying stance.

“Hmm,” said Yuko. She gazed around the room. “Let’s try this one,” she said, going to the opposite wall. She picked out a smaller, lighter blade. It wasn’t anything fancy, but she thought it more suitable. “Now,” she said, picking it out and sighting down the shining blade with a critical eye. “This is a model we often give to young women, but I think it’s suitable.” She glanced at Yurio. Occasionally a boy would take offense at this, but he still seemed eager, so she grabbed the blade she’s given him and substituted the new one to his now eager hands. Yes, it already looked better!

“Stand here and go through the parries,” she ordered. _“Prime, Seconde-“_

“Yeah, I got it,” Yurio grumbled, but then executed a pretty good set of moves. He must have been practicing when his master wasn’t around! Yuko blinked. There hadn’t been a cat on her shoulders before, but a fluffy white lady was now there, switching her twin tails and regarding Yurio with intelligent eyes. “He could be pretty good if he worked at it a bit,” she told the cat, who switched her tail in agreement.

“What do you mean, worked at it?” Yurio huffed. “And what are you doing here?” he demanded. Yuko assumed the latter was addressed at the cat. “Where have you been all morning?” The feline didn’t reply, but instead switched double tails. It took off running just a tick before a very loud boom rattled the room.

“Come on,” said Yuko, who was still holding the newly forged katana. She hurried back out towards the main foundry room, where the smoke was clearing. The air reeked of flame and magic.

The Wizard Nikiforov was standing up in the center of the room, arms outspread, a look of sheer delight on his face. “Wow, amazing! Who would have thought metal could do that?” he enthused, giving and extra spin to emphasize his mood.

Takeshi peered out from behind the furnace, as several of their children (who he was apparently shielding) peeped out as well.

“Victor, what have you done now?” scolded Yurio, who Yuko noticed had also brought “his” sword along with him. The boy learned quickly!

“Mr. Katsunagi was kindly demonstrating the art and science of integrating multiple layers into a forge, and I simply interjected a small charm into the routine, with spectacular results!”  
“With spectacular destruction, you mean,” Yurio grumbled.

Without skipping a beat, Victor raised his staff, causing assorted shrapnel and detritus to float up into the air, as if upon its own volition, and begin to swirl together overhead. “Ah, no problem, we’ll just do a standard entropy reversal. Now, Mr. Nishigori-“

“Takeshi,” said the same.

“Takeshi, my friend, will you be so good as to offer me a list of needed equipment? A full list! I have observed that certain of your apparatuses are badly outdated and will need replacement.”

Takeshi blinked. “Sure,” he finally replied, just as a piece of parchment and a pen floated into his hand.

“Victor,” said Yurio.

“Yurio, what have I warned you about running with sharp objects?” demanded Victor, who disarmed Yuriio with a snap of his fingers. “Can you get us a trash bag or two?”

Yurio departed the room with a sad grumble, meanwhile, Victor plucked the small sword from the air and tried fencing with it. “Oh, excellent workmanship!” he pronounced.

Yuko, who was still stunned, but not too stunned to attempt to close a sale with their illustrious guest, offered Victor her own katana. “Try this.”

“Yuri,” said Victor. Yuko turned to espy her old friend, who may or may not have been standing there, just in back of Victor, this whole time. Yuri had that nature about him, to disappear. She handed her blade over to the boy.

“We’ve been trying to get him to choose a new sword for some time now!” Takeshi told Victor.

Yuri gazed uncertainly at the sword for a long moment. Quite suddenly, that rare but absolutely distinctive look of determination gained purchase on his face. He seized the small sword Victor was holding, and then, to the delight of the Nishigori triplets, launched into his paces, wielding two blades as if they were forgotten limbs, swirling and slashing the air with a quiet fury. Yurio, marching back into the room holding a sack, was stopped at the threshold and stood there, mouth agape.

A smile grew on Yuko’s face. They said Yuri had no magic. They were just plain wrong.

Yuri halted and, after a regretful pause, approached Yuko, handing the swords back to her, hilt first. “This one is too long for my tastes,” he said of the short blade. “And this is slightly out of balance,” he said of the other.

“What?” huffed Takeshi. “Out of balance? Never!” But Yuko knew better. If Yuri said so, then it was true.

She glanced over at Yurio. “We can work out a good deal if you order a set of weapons. Perhaps something new for you, something for your apprentice?” she proposed.

Victor beamed at Yuri, gripping the boy’s shoulder. “That sounds excellent. This place is like sword heaven!” he enthused. Yurio was frowning at her, as if trying to figure her out. Yuko put a finger to her lips – best to sneak this one by. After all, who couldn’t use a sword?


	8. Chapter 8

_Walking!_ Who could have predicted the satisfaction derived from this remarkable methodology of transporting oneself from place to place? Victor puffed his chest and pointed a small flying spell at a stick for Makkachin to chase around. The dog skipped off, and Victor affectionately draped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders (though he was a little put off to feel Yuri stiffen).

They were crossing the bridge that spanned the river that meandered through Hasetsu, wending its way to the seaside. A really lovely spot! They had made their way down from the hillside where the foundry was located, which afforded a quite satisfying view of the town.

“This is refreshing!” Victor commented. “I'm so used to flying around with spells. You get to see so much more of the countryside this way!”

“Not so much when it's raining,” Yuri sighed. He was quite adorable when he sighed, puffing those cheeks, letting those spectacles slip down a bit on his nose. Victor had to wonder what he might look like with those spectacles off? A lot of Guardians removed them when doing their work, so they wouldn't be distracted by pure sight. Of course, they were probably working Sight spells, and that wouldn't do for Yuri. What a curious way of living!

“So,” Victor ventured. “Your forgers. They seem quite nice.” “I've known the Nishigoris since I was a child.”

“Oh? Is Yuko an ex-girlfriend?”

“What – no!”

That was a quick denial. Perhaps too quick? “Then Nishigori – an ex-boyfriend?” 

“What? No. They've been together since we were kids.” 

“Ah,” said Victor. A third wheel! The poor, poor child! “And your swordmaster....” 

“Minako,” supplied Yuri.

“Were you interested in her?”

“Um, interested in what?” Now, that was curious! Was Yuri being purposefully evasive here? Romance with a swordmaster – it wouldn't be the first time!

“Romantically interested?”

Yuri threw his head back, suddenly full of drama. “Wizard Nikiforov, I don't have an ex-girlfriend!”

“You haven't dated? A painfully attractive boy such as yourself? You don't have the local girls falling over themselves?”

Yuri's cute cheeks flushed an even cuter shade of scarlet. “No,” he pouted. “Wizard Nikiforov-” 

“Now, I've told you, Victor is fine! Now that we are master and apprentice, we should foster a degree of intimacy, don't you think?” 

Yuri appeared distressingly dubious of this suggestion. Ah well! “Victor,” he began. “Why did you choose me as an apprentice? I mean, you already have one!” 

“I've made that clear: Yurio is my magical apprentice. And since you don't do magic, that carves out a very convenient boundary to it all! That is, if I can keep him away from pointy objects. Which calls to mine, perhaps it was not so great a decision to leave him for the afternoon with the Nishigoris at their sword foundry?” Victor put a finger to his chin – a habit when he was thinking deeply.

“No, but Victor: why did you choose me?”

“Is this what you've been pondering, Yuri? You are a strange boy!” 

“I'm not a boy! I'm 23!”

“Oh, I'm 27. We make a good match, don't we?” Yuri didn't reply. He wasn't much for talking, it seemed, but that was fine, as Victor excelled at small talk. It was just one of his many talents.   
They continued walking in silence for a moment. Makkachin came galumphing back – evidently he'd been able to snatch the stick from the air, so Victor gave an extra spin to the spell and sent it flying off again.

“You're … only 27?” Yuri asked as the large poodle loped off.

“Ah, it's remarkable for a man of my achievements, wouldn't you say?” Victor asked. “Of course, you may be fooled by the shade of my hair.” He put a hand through his waist-length mane, affording Yuri the opportunity to visualize it, shining in the sun.

“You look young enough,” Yuri concluded. “I guess I didn't think about it much. I've done so little in my life so far.”

“Says the town's beloved Guardian!” laughed Victor. He caught Yuri by the shoulders and turned him to face one of the many posters featuring his likeness, which had been pasted on a pole at the end of the bridge.

“Oh, not that poster again,” wailed Yuri who, to Victor's astonishment, turned red and tried (unsuccessfully) to burrow his head turtle-like into his collar.

“It's a good likeness!” said Victor, eyeing it critically. “Though of course it doesn't fully convey your beautiful eyes! You ought to have posed without your eyeglasses.” As Yuri's face was within snatching distance, Victor took the opportunity to whip off Yuri's spectacles to have a glance. “Ah, yes, that's much better!”

“I can't see without them!” Yuri wailed as Victor held them up high, out of his reach.

“But your dear face! We could just brush your hair back.” 

“Victor, give me my glasses!” 

At this point, Makkachin, who had just arrived with the flying stick, dropped his prize and also began jumping up after Yuri's spectacles. The dog, who was quite used to Victor's whimsical temperament than Yuri, managed to not only grab the glasses, but to somehow end up with them perched on his own face.

“You look so terribly dashing, Makkachin!” Victor laughed.

Yuri huffed and finally took back possession of his spectacles. “Ugh, look at them! They're covered in drool!”

Victor stopped to give Makkachin a good scritch behind the ears. “Really Yuri, you should consider getting a Familiar yourself! It makes the job of Guardian so much easier.” He paused, glancing up at Yuri. Something odd had happened to the atmosphere just then, as if some kind of great magic were being worked. Victor actually shivered. He stood, facing Yuri. The boy's face had clouded over.

“No Familiar,” Yuri stated. “Never.”

And then he turned and stalked off.

After a moment, he was followed by Victor, Makkachin, and a million unanswered questions.

 

They continued through Hasetsu's downtown area. Victor managed to repair the flagging mood somewhat by a timely purchase of some rather delicious morsels from various street vendors. Actually, Victor didn't even really need to order anything – as soon as the folks at the various food carts learned the famous Wizard Nikiforov was in their midst, they had been bombarded with offers of samples. Victor, as it turned out, was almost as good at packing away food as he was at wizardry.

For his part, Victor was polite and charming to each and every person who approached him. He even managed to calm a fussing baby without even resorting to magic (he bounced the infant a bit and sang a few bars of a song about hearing a heartbeat). He also managed to obtain a bargain price from a yokai offering black market cigarettes – much as Yuri didn't want to encourage his sister's smoking, it was her favorite brand.

Finally, Victor patted Yuri on the back, causing Yuri to emit a rather embarrassing belch, and they were on their way again. He knew the way. They were in a narrow alleyway when Victor commented, “This is an odd location for a dojo! And you're able to navigate your way without using magical location spells? That's impressive!”

Victor gave a little gasp, and then was jerked up into the air where he hung, suspended, as if caught up in invisible thread.

“Who are you, and why are you in my alley?” came a female voice. Yuri gazed up to see a familiar slender, female form skillfully winding her way down to the street. Minako touched down, cat-footed on the floor of the alley and raised up a bottle of sake. 

“I had just sat down to watch kendo on my crystal!” she yelled up at Victor, who smiled down at her, in no apparent distress despite his current circumstances.

“Minako,” said Yuri softly as Makkachin ran around and whined some 10 or 12 feet below Victor.

Minako spun around and blinked at Yuri. “Oh, I didn't see you! I never see you in my spells! We really need to hang a bell around your neck.”

“Minako,” Yuri repeated, “you've just caught up the Wizard Nikiforov.” 

“The Wizard Nikiforov?” Minako whispered.

“Hello! The view is quite good from up here,” said Victor, who was smiling quite broadly now.

“The Wizard Nikiforov!” Minako now shouted. She pulled on an invisible thread with a couple pairs of hands (as Minako had rather more than the usual single pair of arms) and Victor was swiftly lowered back down to street level.

“Wizard Nikiforov!” Minako fussed as Yuri brought out his short sword to slice through Victor's bonds. “I am so sorry!”

“No problem,” laughed Victor. “I am at your service,” he added, bowing low. “Whatever that service might be. I had no idea Yuri's swordmaster was such a lovely creature. And a Jorogumo at that! You are even more beautiful than the legends have reported.”

“Victor, this is my swordmaster, Miss Minako Okukawa,” said Yuri.

Minako put a pair of hands on her hips, hid the bottle behind her with another pair of hands, and gesticulated with what hands were left. “Wizard Nikiforov-”

“Please,” said Victor. “It's Victor. And it was not an altogether unpleasant experience.” He accentuated this with a wink, and Minako went crimson.

“Uhhhh....” she stuttered.

“Shall we all go upstairs for a drink?” Victor suggested. Much to Minako's discomfit, he was now holding the bottle of sake. “Please excuse my rudeness! You looked to be ready to drop the bottle, and this looks to be a delightful vintage!”


	9. Chapter 9

Minako hurriedly swept the empty bottles from her coffee table into a bin as Victor occupied himself with inspecting the various swords and shields mounted on her walls. The Wizard Nikiforov! Why hadn't Yuri said anything? How long had he been here in Hasetsu? How long was he staying? Why hadn't she seen anything on the Witching Crystal?

The enormous dog found itself a place tucked underneath the table, and, with a flap of its tail, settled in for a snooze. Well, at least it hadn't taken over her couch, she supposed. She glanced up at Wizard Nikiforov and Yuri. The wizard had now placed a rather possessive hand right in the small of Yuri's back. Despite her discomfiture, Minako paused. Yuri generally didn't care for being touched. She was aware of this preference when they were in training, and had respected it. But he seemed awfully comfortable now. Interesting!

“I was telling Yuri, this is a very rare and special blade!” Victor enthused, giving her a congenial smile.

Minako left the tidying up and sauntered over. “It was given me by … an admirer,” she told him, lifting it off the stand and offering it, hilt-first, to the wizard.

To her surprise, Victor instead looked over towards Yuri. “Yuri, why don't you show me some of your sword work? You have a very distinctive style, and I am much impressed.”

Yuri took a deep breath, and quite literally seemed to stand a good inch or two taller with the praise from his idol. Smiling, Minako handed over the blade, which he easily gripped. “Certainly,” she said, giving a small nod. “Yuri, please show the Wizard Nikiforov what you've got.”

Yuri's face brightened into a rare smile – well, rare these days – and he swung the sword around and then took a couple of steps back.

Muttering a charm spell under her breath, Minako lit up the dojo area of her place. She had magicked the place so it was a lot larger inside than you would have guessed from its outward appearance. To her delight, Victor gave a low whistle.

Yuri reached over to a rack and grabbed a roll of Minako's freshly woven silk thread and tossed it towards the ceiling. He hooked the other end on his belt. Giving it a tug, he nodded towards Minako, who gave him several thumbs up, pulling a nonplussed Victor back a few staps.

Yuri drew the blade and took a stance. Then, as he'd done earlier at the foundry, he began slashing at the air, as if dueling an invisible foe.

He took a run towards the wall, and didn't stop running until he'd ascended the wall, running a good two thirds of the way to the ceiling!

He kicked off with a spectacular backflip and hung for a brief moment, suspended, slashing the air.

Victor gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth in astonishment, and Minako tried to hide her smile, knowing Yuri was just warming up. What followed was something between a dance and an exhibition by an aerialist, as Yuri used the invisible thread to swing and slash his way around the entire dojo floor, bounded seemingly not even by gravity. Left, right, up, down, he was everywhere at once, tumbling through a series of impossible attacks.

Then at the right moment, Minako took one giant step back from Victor, who suddenly found himself once again entangled in loops of webbing, now tied securely in Yuri's grasp.

Yuri stood stock still for a moment, gripping Victor's bonds, puffing from the effort.

Victor's eyes were wide as the sky.

“Yuri!” shouted Victor, who tried to leap forward but could only manage a waddle with his legs tied up. “That was incredible!” He managed an awkward clap.

Still huffing and pink-cheeked, Yuri brought up his sword and cut the threads holding Victor. The wizard leapt forward, engulfing Yuri in a hug, and then literally lifted him off his feet and swung him around.

“You're fantastic, Yuri!” Victor enthused. “Oh, do it again! Can you do it again? I've never seen such a marvelous sight! You are a prodigy! A phenomenon!”

Minako wasn't entirely certain whether Yuri was more nonplussed from the hug or the surfeit of praise, but the boy was clearly dazzled. Good!

“But Madame, I am woefully neglecting you,” Victor announced, whirling around to face her. “You are clearly a teacher with remarkable gifts!”

“Oh. Um,” answered Minako. Having Victor's attentions was something like getting caught in a whirlwind she mused as he bowed formally to kiss her hand. Yes, Wizard Nikiforov was kissing her hand. And then another hand, and then another.

“Would you, uh, like a drink?” she suggested, grabbing up a bottle. “I think you're already kissed that hand.”

“My apologies, Madame,” said Victor, who seized the bottle and upended it, drinking deep. He held it up. “To Yuri!”

Minako grinned and grabbed another bottle. “Yes, to Yuri!” she agreed. They clinked bottles and both took another drink while Yuri blinked in confusion.

A few bottles later, Yuri had long since shed his shirt and pants and, after spending a considerable amount of time snuggling in Victor's lap on the couch (Victor, to Minako's mild surprise, was a perfect gentleman through it all, although he did allow himself a quick kiss to the top of Yuri's head), and now had crawled underneath the coffee table for a nice nap with Makkachin (the ridiculous dog had a ridiculous name). Victor laid his coat over them, and was gazing down upon Yuri in somewhat the smitten manner of a boy viewing his very first crush. Minako could quite literally see his sky-blue eyes sparkle.

“So tell me,” she inquired, “what brings you to Hasetsu?” It was a question she had put to him several times already, in different ways, and on each occasion she noted the question had been artfully parried with some completely uninformative conversational gambit.

Victor glanced over at her through his curtain of pretty silver hair. He was charming, and this probably served him well. But Minako had been around an awfully long time.

Victor stretched a long, slim hand towards the coffee table, and grasped the blade, which they had let lie there, among the empty bottles. He stood, gripping the sword like someone who knew how to use it. He feinted, parrying an imaginary opponent. Yes, this wizard knew how to wield a blade.

“Tell me,” he said. “This katana....”

“Yes, in answer to the question you're going to ask, I obtained it from a suitor, many years back.”

“Did this suitor enjoy entanglement in your web?” 

Minako smiled. “It's something I used to do. It hasn't interested me for a long time. Not since I set up here.” She sat back on the couch and gazed around her lair.

Victor sighted down the sword. “This is a classic. Hanzo?” he inquired.

“One of his students.”

“That was what? 300 years ago?”

“Closer to 400,” she said evenly.

Victor turned, suddenly looking a bit more shrewd than drunk. “And the city doesn't mind, having a yokai as swordmaster?”

“I haven't heard the slightest peep. Not in all my years. Would you care for tea?” 

“Thank you,” said Victor. Leaving the snoring Yuri and Makkachin behind, Minako strolled over to the range to put water in the kettle, Victor following behind.

“I could boil that water for you.”

“Thanks, but it doesn't taste the same,” said Minako, placing the kettle it on a burner. There was a bar at the kitchen, and Victor sat down on one of the stools, placing the katana carefully up on the bar. Minako opened a tin with small cookies and placed it down on the bar between them, and Victor picked out a vanilla wafer.

“ _Hyakki Yagyo,_ ” said Victor.

Minako, who was up on her toes, reaching for the loose tea, said, “Yes, it's coming up to midsummer.”

“The Night Parade is nigh.”

Minako nodded, fishing around in a drawer for her strainer. The Night Parade was well known, even to school children: one summer night, all the malevolent spirits would gather for a parade through some unlucky town. It was not good luck for humans to be caught within – in fact, it was disastrous.

Fortunately, the Bureau of Onmyo generally read the augurs and provided an accurate prediction of the afflicted town, and thus sent sufficient Guardians to keep the situation in check. It was a worry, but a known quantity.

“This is the seventh year, isn't it?” asked Minako. One year of every seven, the onslaught tended to peak. Once again, a worry, but a known one.

“Not only the seventh year, it is the seven _hundredth_ year.” Minako poured boiling water into the pot, paying careful attention. It was rare to hear of something she hadn't actually lived through. She brought the pot to the counter and sat down opposite Victor, pouring tea and stirring and adding tiny measures cream and sugar. “Grandmother Spider told us nestlings tales of such events,” she said at last.

“So you know what is at stake.”

Minako sipped tea and ran a hand through her hair and mopped up a small spill. Always so many tiny things to do! “Remind me: where does the Bureau say the Night Parade will happen this year?”

“Sapporo.”

“The north. We'll doubtless remain safe down here.”

“Doubtless.”

Minako's eyes drifted over to where Yuri and Makkachin slumbered beneath her table. “At what cost to the boy if he goes with you? That's what you were intending, were you not?”

“What cost to the boy if he does not?” asked Victor, raising an eyebrow.

Minako had no answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri opened an eye.

It was a bad decision. He closed the eye, and then pulled his pillow over his head.

This too was a bad decision. It was not unlike slamming a trash can lid on his forehead.

He managed to raise himself up on one elbow, head pounding, eyes throbbing, wishing for a quick and merciful death.

Eyes blurry, he surveyed his situation. He was in his own bed, with utterly no recollection of how he had come to be there.

There was a note sitting on his bureau. Two notes! No, one note. After a bit of scrabbling around, he managed to get his spectacles more or less situated on his face, and squinted until the two notes consolidated into one note.

“Drink this,” said the note.

He grabbed the tall glass of something that looked terrible and smelled even worse that was sitting on the bureau. Cringing, he set the glass back on the tabletop.

He looked at the note again, and noticed it was signed, “Victor.”

_Dammit._

Well, he doubted very much he could feel any worse than he did at this moment. He gripped the glass, attempted to force his digestive system to calm down, and then in an heroic gesture, downed the entire contents of the glass in one long gulp.

He sat still for a moment, blinked, and emitted a rather hearty belch.

He didn't feel perfect. It wasn't magic – magic didn't work on him! But the headache dulled from a butcher knife carving into his skull to a mere dull pressure. His vision cleared to the extent that he divined his eyeglasses were in fact on upside-down. He stood. The world swung, but then righted itself.

He could live with this. 

There was a knock, and his door slid open. “Wizard Nikiforov was asking if you were up. Are you up?”

It took Yuri a moment. “Yeah, I'm up.”

“He wants you to go meet him upstairs.” Mari started to slide the door shut again, but paused. “Oh, and thanks for the smokes!” she told him, raising up her ciggie in salute.

“Victor drives a hard bargain,” Yuri told her.

“I bet he does!” Mari grinned and departed, shutting the door just a bit too hard for Yuri's head. Yuri struggled into what clothes he could find and then made his way downstairs, to Victor's magical lift. It appeared that only the door was magical in nature, so as long as they left it propped open, Yuri could ride up to Victor's room by just setting the crank of the elevator mechanism. Victor had shown him the mechanics of the thing – it was all rather intriguing. Yuri had a fondness for things that worked without resort to magic. Victor had opined that the world worked better when proper respect was paid to engineering.

Yuri arrived at Victor's aerie to find the wizard in the midst of performing a good half dozen spells, all simultaneously. (This was another realization about Victor – the man was made of contradictions.) Coffee was perking on the stove (Victor seemed to favor dark blends), some papers were sorting themselves into a filing drawer, Makkachin was chasing around after a glittering ball that bounced and bobbled through the air on its own. 

Victor, seemingly oblivious to the whirlwind around him, was at the desk, poring over five or six different arcane volumes (all in different dead languages). Nervous about interrupting, Yuri gingerly tapped him on the shoulder. Victor immediately twirled around in his stool and began to interrogate Yuri on the state of his health. “Did you drink my elixir, as I instructed?” he asked, gripping Yuri's shoulders and using some kind of scope to peer into Yuri's eyes.

“Yes. It seemed to help. Uh, what was in it?”

Victor drew back, grinning. “Oh, you know. A little this, a little that. Some sweet, some salt, some essence of beetroot, snail slime, dragon tears, phoenix feather, tomato juice….”

“Snail slime?” muttered Yuri.

“But now that you’ve recovered we need to put you to the test with a yokai.”

“Yokai?” Though Yuri was still perseverating on the snail slime a bit.

The elevator door closed and opened and Minami hurried into the room, carrying a rather huge jug. “Wizard Nikiforov? You asked for more scarab beetles?” His head was surrounded by little floating hearts – evidently Victor had not helped him with the misfired spell, and Minami was still much enthralled with the wizard.

“More beetles?” asked Yuri. “Did they go into the elixir as well?” He felt his stomach lurch.

“We need to know how things are proceeding at the foundry.” Victor snapped his fingers, and quite suddenly (as things were wont to do with magic) Yurio appeared in the middle of the room. Minami jumped back so he was not beheaded as Yurio swung the small katana around.

“Yurio,” Victor sighed, “what have I told you about pointy objects? What would your grandfather say?”

Yurio turned on Victor. “'Eat more pirozhkis, you look thin!' That’s what he always says.”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Yu-chan was just showing me a couple moves,” Yurio grumbled. “I’m supposed to test out the swords, right?”

“Then at least make yourself somewhat useful and tell me how things are going.”

Yurio huffed. “It’s weird! Those triplets: sometimes they’re three girls, and sometimes … they combine into one! It’s gross!”

Yuri nodded, smiling. “Yeah, they told Yu-chan not to deliver her babies during the full moon. But sometimes these things won’t wait. And Bipbopboo is very handy at pumping the bellows!”

“But how is progress on our set of arms? What have you learned of forging spellwork?” Victor inquired. 

“I got it down,” muttered Yurio. It wasn’t terribly convincing. Yuri was surprised that Victor could treat someone in this stern manner. Is this what he had to look forward to as the Wizard Nikiforov’s new apprentice?

“The true test of knowledge is in teaching what you’ve learned,” said Victor. “You need an apprentice of your own. I shall send Minami back with you in your service.”

“What?” chorused Yurio and Minami. Yuri was quite used to Yurio’s ill temper by now, but he thought he had never seen such a sour expression from Minami. They glared at one another across the room, and Minami was surrounded by little storm clouds that flashed actual little lightning bolts. Yuri was impressed.

“Good! Then it’s settled!” said Victor, clapping his hands. “I’ll expect a full report from both of you at the end of the day.” And with that, he snapped his fingers and both Yurio and Minami disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving both Yurio’s sword and the jar Minami had been carrying behind.

“You haven't helped Minami with that spell?” Yuri asked, gesturing around his head to indicated the little thought bubbles.

“What spell?” Victor picked up the sword and swished it around, ignoring the great mass of beetles that swarmed from the jar Minami had dropped. “Hmm, very good work with this!” he commented.

“Victor!” warned Yuri, who had hopped up on a stool to escape a steady stream of curios scarab beetles.

“The Nishigoris really do fine work.”

“Victor!”

Victor sliced the air. “Though I'd probably get a longer blade for myself.”

“Victor!” Yuri screamed.

“I wouldn't worry – they only want to strip the flesh from your skeleton.”

“I like my flesh where it is, Victor!”

Chuckling, Victor finally ceased fencing an imaginary opponent and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. The scarab beetles were swept up into a small-sized tornado and, as Yuri leapt off the stool, covering his head, they swirled around and got dumped back in the jar. “Scarabs can be very friendly if you get to know them,” Victor told Yuri as he set the lid back on the jar. “And for the record, I like your flesh where it is as well. You are an estimable swordsman, as well as a fetching dance partner.” Victor winked, and Yuri turned red.

“Dance partner?” Yuri asked.

“Don't you recall? You taught me to tango last night!” Yuri found himself swept up in Victor's arms, stepping boldly across the room to an imagined thrumming beat as Makkachin playfully nipped at their heels. Yuri was pulled along the floor with a flourish that ended in a deep dip. “Minako told me she instructed you in the dance as part of your swordsmanship training!” Victor informed him. 

It was a bit difficult for Yuri to concentrate, as Victor's face was now but an inch or so from his own. It was not an unpleasant sensation. “Victor,” was all Yuri could think to say. But then he was spun around and deposited back on his feet. 

“You really don't remember? We will have to dance again some time soon! But now we have things to do. I've selected a likely location for uncovering a yokai for you to practice your skills. Are you aware of a trash dump site located a few kilometers from your town?”

Yuri found that he now had a map hanging in the air in front of him. He frowned. “Well, yes, but it takes a while to get to the site. There aren't any roads, and I can't be transported. Actually, Yuri found that he was a bit grateful that magical transportation spells didn't work on him – he didn't envy Yurio getting zapped around like that!

“Yes, it's no problem. Then this is a garbage dump?” 

“Yes, but-”

“Makkachin! Are you ready for a run?” The dog bounded over to Victor, indicating, Yuri guessed, assent. 

“Come on then!” said Victor. So, puzzling this over, and his head still quite muddled, Yuri followed wizard and dog into the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

Makkachin was a good dog.

He was a very good dog.

Actually, he was the best dog. His sweet master told him so!

He was so excited about going on a run! He was barely out the front door when he grew himself up, big and strong!

Victor and the lovely boy had a conversation, and Makkachin whined with impatience. Sometimes humans acted in very odd ways. There was an adventure afoot! He circled around to show his sweet master that they were wasting time. Victor managed to get him to sit still, and then pulled on Makka's thick fur to pull himself onto the dog's back. The humans talked some more, and finally, Yuri began to crawl up. Makka sighed, as he was taking a long time and protesting and this and that, so he finally reached around and took Yuri gently in his mouth, as one would a pup, and threw the boy up onto his back. There! The Yuri pup squalled, but it hastened things. 

Victor gave the command, and they were off!


	12. Chapter 12

“There you go! Well done, Makkachin! Yes, well done.”

Victor patted the now dog-sized dog as he poured fresh water into a little bowl he'd brought along. “You need to feed and water him when he's this size,” Victor told Yuri. “Otherwise, well, you may have a rather unpleasant clean up job!”

Yuri brushed some poodle fur from his jacket – it was long and coarse as straw from a broom. A giant dog! All right. 

He gazed nervously around the junk yard. Generally cities tried to locate their trash piles at remote locations due to the danger of yokai. If your broken washtub became animate and then set itself on revenge for too many laundry days, better that it was in a secluded valley miles from town rather than down the block.

Yuri kicked a tin can. It rolled into one of the piles of junk. There didn't seem to be anything stirring. This whole mission seemed a waste of time. Yokai were bad enough – why would you stir something up, as Victor seemed bent on doing? 

He turned to talk to Victor, to see if he could persuade the mad wizard to turn back, but he realized Victor was already climbing the highest trash pile, Makkachin at his heel. The wizard mounted somebody's three-legged dining room table at the very top and surveyed his surroundings like some kind of explorer.

“I don't think there are any yokai here,” Yuri shouted at him.

“Don't be discouraged! I'm certain we'll turn up something. Makkachin! Go! Fetch a spirit!”

Makkachin went still. He shut his eyes, nose going full stop, sniffing the wind. And then he romped off, disappearing down the other side of the trash heap, where Yuri couldn't see. “Oh, yes, that's a good one!” said Victor after a bit.

“A good … what?” asked Yuri. He reached for his katana and immediately remembered it was broken. 

Just then, something flew up overhead. Makkachin chased after it, barking.

“Kasa-obake!” Yuri cried as the umbrella unfolded and dove at Victor. Yawning, Victor waved a hand and threw up a magical shield around himself. The furious kasa-obake bounced against it.

And then it set its sights on Yuri, its one eye goggling at him.

Yuri dove for cover. Dammit! Even under normal circumstances he hated dealing with kasa-obake. They were all sharp spokes and anger. Lolling its ridiculous tongue, it flew at Yuri, who ran to hide behind some junk. The angry umbrella rounded a corner and spotted him. Fortunately, since it had only one eye, it's depth perception was off, and it ended up only giving Yuri a bad scrape. He grabbed some books and hurled them at the yokai. It managed to twirl around and dodge most of them, but the last one struck it, and Yuri was off running again.

“Ah, a good way to put book learning to work!” laughed that bastard Victor, up on his perch, behind his safe shield.

“Victor, did you bring a weapon?” Yuri shouted.

“No need!” Victor called back. “I'm fine behind this shield.” He leaned back and stuck his tongue out at the crazy umbrella monster.

Yuri cursed and tried to dodge as the kasa-obake made another pass, but this time its aim was true. It knocked him off his feet, and then to add insult to injury, backed up and sent a giant puff of air at him. It threw Yuri up in the air! He sailed over a mound of trash and rolled over the other side, crashing ignominiously at the foot of the pile. 

“I need a weapon,” Yuri muttered to himself, scrabbling at the trash piled around him. Would someone throw out a sword? Or even a knife?

Makkachin was beside him, whining. Yuri shushed the dog, but then saw it was digging at something. “What's this?” Yuri whispered. The handle looked familiar. 

He yelped. The damned kasa-obake had sneaked up behind him and knocked him over with another wind attack. Thankfully, Makkachin barked and nipped at the umbrella monster and led the yokai on a chase around the other side of the garbage dump. 

Meanwhile, Yuri ran the other way, back grab the object the dog had been digging at. With some digging and straining, he managed to pull it from the pile.

“Oh!”

This just might work.

After working the pump a couple of times to make sure the mechanism still worked, he stood silently, back against the wall of trash so the kasa-obake couldn't sneak up on him again, listening for Makkachin's barks. There! It sounded like he was coming around again. 

Makkachin ran past and Yuri leapt out, holding the air gun. Just as the kasa-obake appeared and reared up to puff air, he fired, shooting a powerful gust of air that succeeded in turning the umbrella inside-out, just like a gust of wind during a rainstrom. 

It dropped to the ground with a thump.

“Stupid thing!” Yuri raged. And then he turned his anger on another party. He stormed around the trash pile and marched to the foot of Victor's trash heap. “Victor!”

Victor had removed his shirt and was using it as a pillow, lying back on the broken table, sunbathing. “Can I take down my shield now? I don't want to get tan lines!”

“Dammit Victor! You're an asshole!”

Victor banished his shield and then, flipping his shirt over a shoulder, leapt down beside Yuri. “It has been said before, believe it or not! Ah, what is this?” he asked, grabbing the air rifle from Yuri. 

“Air rifle. I think I can repair it. Maybe with Nishigori's help.”

“Wow! So, you defeated your foe without magic, or a sword?”

“I don't see the point,” Yuri pouted.

Victor sighted down the rifle. “One can become too dependent on a blade, just as one can be too dependent on magic. And you did it alone?”

Yuri sighed. Makkachin ran up, and he gave the dog a pat. “No. I failed.”

“Failed? In what sense?”

“Makkachin helped!” Yuri explained. “He distracted the yokai. And nelped me find the rifle.”

“Ah! So you realized the benefits of working with a familiar!”

“I won't work with a familiar!”

“But what if a familiar will work with you?” Victor asked, now pointing behind Yuri.

“Huh?” Yuri turned to see where Victor was pointing. Still turned inside-out, the kasa-obake had limped out to where we were standing. “What do you want?” Yuri demanded. “I'm scratched all over from you!”

The kasa-obake whimpered and gave Yuri a poke with its handle.

“Mm. You left him in a bad way,” said Victor.

“It was trying to kill me!”

The yokai gave Yuri another pathetic nudge. 

“All right, all right,” grumbled Yuri. He crouched down and carefully set the yokai to rights, gently pulling on the spokes and getting him right way around. The umbrella immediately flew up and gave a joyous twirl.

“So, you will take this creature as a servant?” inquired Victor.

“What?” asked Yuri as the umbrella hovered expectantly nearby. 

“You were just telling me you hated walking in the rain.” The kasa-obake flew over Yuri and then perched itself right over his head.

“A yokai as a companion?”

“A yokai taught you swordsmanship!”

“But I don't have magic to command it!”

“You didn't need magic to talk to Makkachin, did you?”

“That's different! Makkachin is a dog. He's not magic- Well, I mean he _is_ magical.”

“He's a good dog,” said Victor, who crouched down to pet Makkachin. “All right, then it's decided, you will adopt this kasa-obake as a servant. You will need to pick a suitable name!”

“My familiar is a broken umbrella?” asked Yuri. The yokai was bopping him with its handle again. “All right, all right, you're … _Shinji_.” It was the first name that came up.

Shinji the umbrella twirled around, evidently signaling approval.

“Now get in, we're leaving,” sighed Yuri. “Get in my pack, Shinji.” The umbrella folded up and stuck itself in one of Yuri's backpack loops.

“Ready to run, Makkachin?” asked Victor. The dog barked, running around, already growing to colossal size. Yuri tucked his new air rifle into his pack, and thought about what Victor had said. He was right, Victor didn't use any spells to make his dog grow – it seemed to be something Makkachin did by himself. 

Magic – it was weird.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note of warning: there's some sad stuff in the next few chapters! Yeah, we're sorry. It does get better! I'm not very good at writing angst.

They were watching that idol show again on the witching crystal – the crystal that Wizard Nikiforov had improved the first night he had arrived. 

Why the hell were they wasting it on this nonsense?

_“Everybody was YOKAI FIGHTING!”_ Mari sang at the top of her lungs. She couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, and her dancing was worse. 

_“They were FAST AS LIGHTNING!”_

The creepy spider lady was there too, dancing away. At least she was a decent dancer.

_“It was a little bit FRIGHTNING!”_ howled Mari and Minako, like two alley cats in heat.

“Come on, Yurio!” urged Mari, dragging him to his feet. 

“All right, all right, let me show you how it's done!” Yurio barked. He picked up the steps that stupid Takao and his dumb band were performing – it wasn't really hard. And then at the next chorus he added his own twists to it.

“Yurio!” shouted Mari, and there was scattered applause from a few of the guests gathered around the Yu-topia Katsuki dining room. He jumped into a handstand, did a somersault, and then added a backflip, because why not? More applause, and hoots, and cries of “Gambatte Yurio!”

Wait.

Yurio froze and directed a stare towards the doorway. That idiot Victor was in the midst of an improvised tango with a somewhat flustered Yuri. They were accompanied by a dog. And … an umbrella? What even?

Yurio shrieked as the umbrella flew over and licked him. “Aargh! It's a yokai! Who let it in here?”

“That's Shinji!” announced Victor. “Our newest employee.”

“Shinji, get in my backpack,” Yuri ordered.

“Just a moment!” said Victor. The umbrella hovered expectantly. “Yurio, what do you have to tell us about metallurgy?”

Yurio stared at his shoes. “Metallurgy?”

“I left you in charge of supervising the work at the Nishigoris.”

“Oh. Yeah. I got it.”

“All of it? In just a day? Prodigious!”

“It's just, you know, metal and fire. And stuff.”

“Then,” said Victor, snatching Shinji from the air and presenting him to Yurio, “you'll notice our new friend has a stay that's broken. Possibly from his adventures today!” It was true, one of Shinji’s ribs had broken off the stretcher and was dangling loose. “Perhaps you could show us how to fix it?”

“Uh....”

“I suppose you didn’t while away your whole day dancing along with your idols?”

“Of course not!” Yurio insisted. “Here, give that to me!” Yurio snatched at Shinji, who was rather annoyed at the rudeness, and darted out of Yurio’s grasp. “Oh come on!”

Victor laid a finger on his chin. “Yurio, this task may not fall under your current skill set: you may need to use your powers of persuasion. In a word, _be polite._ ”

“That’s two words,” grumped Yurio. Seething, he counted his breaths. Ridiculous! Why did the stupid Guardian bring home a broke umbrella, anyway? “All right, all right. Please. Come with me.”

Shinji gave him a skeptical look – that is, if an umbrella may truly be said to look skeptical.

“Once more, with feeling, Yurio!” urged Victor.

Yurio gritted his teeth. “Kindly come along with me, Shinji-san,” he said, adding a stiff bow.

Shinji twirled and glanced towards his master, Yuri, who gestured for him to go. And so Yurio trudged out of the room, followed by a stupid magical umbrella he had no goddam idea how to repair.


	14. Chapter 14

Victor announced his intention to catch up to Minako, and thus ordered a raft of bottles from the kitchen along with the largest possible bowl of katsudon. He had just plunged his chopsticks into the delicious treat when a great howl went up from one of his pockets. Clearly startled, Victor dug out a small witching crystal and juggled it from hand to hand as the image of a red-faced balding personage shouted from within. _“Victor!”_ And then there was some futher raving in Russian.

Victor tucked the crystal into his belt, snatched up the katsudon and, tucking a couple bottles of sake under his arm, dashed for the elevator. “I just remembered, I have some business to attend to! Urgent business.” With Makkachin at his heel, he hopped into the elevator and, kicking aside the large book that had kept the door propped open, disappeared upstairs, the muffled voice still ranting at him.

“What…. What was that about?” asked Yuri.

“Sounds like your guy has been busted!” Mari laughed. She grabbed some dishes and left.

“I only caught a glimpse,” Minako told Yuri. He expected her to continue, but she suddenly appeared terribly interested in something else. She upended a bottle of sake and shook it, but only a drop emitted. “Well, probably time that I crawl back to the nest,” she said, rising and stretching out many pairs of arms. 

As a consequence, Yuri finished his dinner alone with his thoughts. Victor did not reappear. It had been a few days since he had been all alone like this and, oddly, it felt strange.

After he had finished his meal, he set out with half a mind to see how Yurio was doing with Shinji the umbrella. He soon found Victor’s apprentice in a state of vexation, poring over a stack of books. Shinji, who still had a broken rib, floated overhead, but rushed over to Yuri as soon as he appeared, twirling joyfully in the air above his new master.

“All right, all right,” laughed Yuri. He should have been annoyed, but for some reason, he was ever so slightly pleased. “How’s it going, Yurio?”

“This sucks!” Yurio fumed, tossing the book he was reading away. “I’ve tried every spell I can imagine. And of course Victor has disappeared. Nothing will put it right. Nothing!”

Yuri smiled. 

“Oh, quit gloating,” Yurio told him, though he sounded more resigned than angry. 

“Come with me,” said Yuri. He turned and headed down the corridor to one of the back rooms. Shinji followed, of course, and so did Yurio, trailing after.

He led them to a room with tools scattered about. Yuri fished around in a drawer and grabbed some needle-nosed pliers, some clippers and a roll of wire. He coaxed Shinji over and took a good look, then snipped off a piece of wire. He eased the wire into the joint between the rib and the spreader, tying it off with the pliers. “Give that a try,” he told the umbrella. 

Shinji carefully closed himself up. And then he opened and closed more quickly. Obviously delighted, he danced around, opening and closing. 

Yuri grinned.

“No magic!” said Yurio. Yuri glanced over. He had gotten so caught up in the repair job he had forgotten Yurio was even there.

“Yeah, that’s basically my life.”

“That was cool!” Yurio exclaimed. Then, perhaps remembering himself, he added, “I mean, given that you can’t use magic.”

Yuri shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not so bad,” he allowed. He thought about it. Actually, this wasn’t the first time he had solved a problem that magic couldn’t touch. “Not so bad,” he repeated, more to himself. 

“Anyway, you know, thanks,” Yurio grumbled. “That might have kept me up all night.”

“Does Victor do that pretty often?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“His training methods seem … _unusual_ ,” said Yuri.

“Oh, god, he’s the biggest idiot sometimes!” 

“How did you get assigned to him as an apprentice?” Yuri asked. It was strange to see Yurio when he was not in some kind of mood.

“I requested it. He’s never had an apprentice before! I’m the first.”

“Wow.”

That actually prompted a smile. Well, almost a smile. “I’m the only one. I mean, before you showed up.” Yuri didn’t want to ruin the mood by pointing out that it was _Victor_ who had showed up.

Yurio’s eyes had drifted over to a dark corner of the room. Yuri took a breath and then made a big show of putting away his tools. But the question he was dreading came swiftly, like a knife through his heart.

“What’s this?” asked Yurio.

“A shrine.” Yuri closed the drawer with a thump.

“Yeah, I can see that!” Yurio snapped. Then, after a pause, he continued, more softly, “You had a familiar?”

He’d found the picture of Vic-chan. Yuri couldn’t look.

His back still to Yurio, he said, “Yes.”

“And … he’s gone?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, man. That sucks! I’m sorry. If something happened to Bastet…. Damn, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Yuri couldn’t take it. Not now. Not in front of Yurio. “I killed him.”

The younger boy was silent for a long moment. “What?”

Yuri turned around, shaking with anger. “The magic, it bounces off. It all- it all reflected on him. His heart just … stopped.”

Yuri turned and marched out of the room, blinded by tears of rage.


	15. Chapter 15

Yurio stood in the dark for a while, clutching a picture of a happy young boy and a puppy.

“Hey, I just saw that stupid umbrella flying after my brother.”

Yurio glanced up. Mari was standing there, holding a small pile of magic books. “I said, did you finish with the stupid umbrella?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Yurio, replacing the photo of Yuri and Vic-chan on the shelf of the shrine. “I mean, Yuri fixed it. He didn’t even use a spell! It took him like a minute.”

Mari laughed and dumped the stack of books on the floor. “Yeah, he’s great like that!” She took out a smoke and lit up. “So you found Vic-chan's shrine?”

Yurio blushed. He wasn’t sure why. “Yeah.”

Mari leaned back against the door frame and pulled in a smoke. Then, surprisingly, she leaned over and offered it to Yurio. His eyes grew big. He grabbed it and took a puff. He spent the next several minutes trying to quit coughing.

Mari smirked. “Did he tell you how Vic-chan died?”

Yurio tried to catch his breath. “Some kinda magical backlash?” He remembered Victor trying to throw a healing spell at Yuri.

“It was at the last Night Parade. Yuri was fighting the seven ghosts. Vic-chan had herded them into a group so he could attack them. They worked really well together, those two. Anyway, the last ghost, he must have been very old, because he had a lot of power. He sent a curse at Vic-chan-“

“You mean at Yuri?”

Mari shook her head. “No. He was a real asshole. He tried to kill Yuri’s dog. So my brother threw himself between the ghost and Vic-chan. Of course, you’ve seen how curses bounce off Yuri?”

Yurio nodded.

Mari sighed. “They said the dog was probably dead before he hit the ground. And Yuri…. I think he died too.” She shrugged. “I mean, he hasn’t been the same. My mom and dad keep hoping. Maybe now that Victor is here….”

She trailed off. She smiled wryly and held the smoke out towards Yurio again. He waved her away. 

And then she was gone, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you gonna watch Phichit's message or should I delete it?” Mari asked, waving her witching crystal at him. 

Yuri glared up from the floor of his room, where he had been quite busy moping in the dark. “Delete it. Use a banishing spell. Or whatever it is you do. I don’t care.”

“Yuri! You need to write a letter back so I can send it to him. I don't want him to think you're dead or something!”

Yuri drew his knees into his chest. Phichit was like a brother to him – how many times had he managed to pull Yuri out of one of his moods? But right now, he wanted to wallow in his sour mood. He was a terrible person. He deserved it.

“I'll start it up and leave it here,” said Mari, completely ignoring everything. She set the witching crystal – which was suddenly looking quite new and shiny instead of antiquated and cracked – down on his bureau and waved a hand and said some words and suddenly a very familiar image popped up overhead. Damn, she must've gotten Yurio to tweak it!

Mari was already at the door. “Just watch,” she said, slamming it shut behind her.

“Oh my god, you didn't watch did you?” he shouted after her.

The image of Phichit was striking a pose in front of him, winking and throwing a V sign. _“Yuri-kun!”_

“Phichit-kun,” Yuri heard himself responding, even though his friend couldn't hear. The image was amazing, and the sound – which had always been scratchy – was amazingly clear.

“Don't mope! I bet you're moping, that's what your sister told me!”

“Dammit, Mari!”

 _“Now!”_ The image changed to just Phichit's face. He looked especially mischievous. _“Guess where I am. Go on! Guess!”_

“I don't know. Look, I’m not in the mood-”

_“I said guess! Come on!”_

It was damned hard not to get swept up into his friend's enthusiasm. “OK, I dunno. The hanging gardens of Babylon?”

_“Ha! No!”_

“Timbuktu?”

_“Good guess, but no!”_

Yuri scratched his head. “Did you go back to Siam?”

 _“Not Siam!”_ The image swept back, and Yuri knew before he said it. _“Nihon!”_

“Wow!” There was no mistaking it – Phichit was standing in the middle of the famous Beer Gardens of Sapporo, the giant brick brewery right in back of him. “You've come to drink beer?”

 _“We're not just here to drink beer!”_ Phichit announced, though it was a bit less convincing when he hoisted a beer mug just as he said it. _“We're all here!”_ As if on cue (probably, knowing Phichit, it was on cue) his familiars came romping into the image. Phichit kept hamsters as familiars. Nobody was really sure what they did for him, but they were sure cute. Phichit blew the head off his beer and then waved his hands, and some large bubbles were floating in the air. The bubbles each touched down and picked up a hamster, who were sent floating around with the breeze. One of them used the bubble as an improvised hamster wheel and set it spinning. The chubby one lay back as if it was a restful hammock. The gold one somehow figured out how to steer his craft, and ended up perching right on Phichit's head.

_“Come visit, we're having a great time! I could get a transport. I know a guy who knows a guy!”_

“I'm not coming,” Phichit,” laughed Yuri, who found himself, against his best impulses, wanting to do exactly that.

Another familiar figure entered the image, madly waving his hands. _“Phichit, what is going on? Are you sending a message? This is supposed to be a secret!”_

 _“Wave to Yuri!”_ urged Phichit. 

_“Ciao Ciao, Yuri!”_ said Celestino in a most genial manner, raising his beer stein in salute. He was red-faced, as if this was perhaps not his first beer. Or even second or third beer. _“Phichit, you can't send this!”_ he nevertheless scolded. He place a hand on Phichit's shoulder, as much for stability as for companionship. _“Yuri, ignore him!”_

_“Yuri, come visit me! It's not the same without you around!”_

_“Yuri-”_ began Celestino. The hamster who had been wheeling in its bubble smacked him in the face and he was down. 

_“See what a cool time we're having!”_ Phichit announced. _“Have Mari send me reply! See ya!”_

The image blinked out.

Yuri found himself smiling. It hadn't worked out for him, apprenticing under Celestino, but there could be no bitterness with his dear friend. 

He grabbed Mari's crystal and turned it over in his hands. He would write a letter, he guessed. Mari meant well. 

On impulse, he opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. A lot of stuff had happened lately – maybe his sister was right, and he needed to write it all down in a missive to Phichit? Certainly, his best friend would have some ideas, or at least some cheer to give!

But the page stayed distressingly blank. Yuri stared. He imagined Phichit's adventures up in Sapporo, eagerly training under Celestino. Yuri had never been that far north. Even if he had been able to be affected by magic, it would have taken some powerful magic to transport him all the way up there. It wasn't even easy to find a transport to the next town over. Usually, carriages were reserved for officials. Even the railway didn't reach down this far. 

He imagined himself, somehow, up in Sapporo, on the very grounds where he'd seen Phichit and Celestino. He could feel the grass beneath his feet, and feel the sun on his back. He could feel the magic coursing through him.

Magic?

And the image of something, just beyond his grasp. It was round, and golden.

Yuri reached out. It had gotten colder – very cold. The ground was covered in snow. A chill wind blew.

He reached out a hand.

“Yuri!”

Yuri sat up, blinking. He grabbed his neck – it was stiff from sleeping at his desk. Ouch!

Victor was now running around his room, raising a fuss. “Yuri, are you packed?”

“Packed? For what?” Yuri muttered. The morning sun peeked under the shades. He really needed coffee. Maybe Victor could conjure some?

“Sapporo of course?”

“Sapporo?” Wait, was this still a dream? “I'm not going to Sapporo.”

Victor had grabbed Yuri's bag from the floor and had begun tossing clothing into it. “There's no time! Let's quit lollygagging!”

“Victor, what is going on? Will you quit that!” said Yuri, taking his gloves back out of the bag Victor was packing.

“We are in haste!”

“Victor, I can't travel with magic.”

“We'll ride Makka to the next town, and then arrange transport.”

“Victor-”

Yurio now appeared in the doorway. “Victor what's going on?”

“I need to get Yuri packed for Sapporo. Do you have the swords?”

“The swords?” Yurio seemed as puzzled as Yuri. “They're not finished yet!”

“Why aren't they finished?”

Yurio stood and crossed his arms. “You were going to magick them again for one thing. Don't you remember?”

“You should know how bad I am at remembering! I need to get Yuri out of here.”

“I'm not going to Sapporo!” said Yuri, grabbing his stuff back out of his luggage.

“What about me?” demanded Yurio.

“You're not going!” Victor told him.

“I am too going!” Yurio retorted.

“You'll stay here and get the swords to us!” Victor told him. “And Yuri still needs to pick a familiar.”

“Victor, I told you-” Yuri stormed. He was interrupted by a most peculiar noise from down on the street below. It was a sharp sort of discordant musical toot. It sounded again, and Victor darted to the window.

“What is this marvel?” he shouted.

He ran full stop out of the room, Makkachin at his heel.

Yuri and Yurio were left in the room, Yuri still holding up the scarf and woolly hat he had been grabbing out of his suitcase. They glanced at one another.

“That one, he's got the attention span of a flea!” sighed Yurio. He inclined his head, and he and Yuri made their way downstairsl to see what was causing all the racket. What they beheld when they reached the street was indeed prodigious!

It looked like a carriage, only there were no horses nor any beasts of burden hitched up to it. Instead, it had a mechanical engine that farted out a great quantity of steam. Victor and Makkachin were obviously enthralled, and were giving it the once-over, Makka bounding around and up into the seats and back out and around, Victor chatting excitedly with the driver, a young fellow who had the straight-backed air of a soldier about him.

“What is this crap?” Yurio grumbled.

The driver pushed up his goggles and turned to face them. He wore a stern expression, but (Yuri thought) had a kind face. “This is a motor car,” he told them. “Are you Mr. Katsuki Yuri?”

Yuri frowned. How did this fellow know him? His face wasn't familiar. He glanced over at Yurio, who had suddenly gotten a rather addled look to him. “Yes, I'm Yuri.”

The young man stepped towards Yuri. He was a bit shorter than Yuri, but held himself with a great deal of dignity. “I am Altin. Otabek. I will be your transport to Sapporo.”

“To-? Who sent you?”

“Does it matter?” asked Victor. “This is an amazing coincidence! We are in haste!”

“Yes, it matters,” said Yuri.

Altin straightened up even further, which Yuri wouldn't have thought possible. “I was sent by the Guardian Phichit Chulanont, who was in contact with Miss Katsuki Mari. Guardian Chulanont in turn contacted Wizard Celestino, who passed the request to Wizard Karpisek, who asked Wizard Park-”

“Yes this is all very intriguing,” Victor cut in, “but the key thing is, when will you teach me to drive this splendid vehicle?” He impetuously leapt behind the wheel and have the horn a beep. 

“Of course, Wizard Nikiforov!” said Altin, who bowed formally to Yuri and then had a bit of a fight for the passenger seat with Makkachin (before Victor banished the dog to the back seat). 

“I'm going too!” yelled Yurio, who leapt in beside Makkachin just as Victor released the parking brake, and they were off, Victor madly beeping the horn and taking the first corner at a potentially deadly rate of speed.

Yuri sighed. But he didn't have long to mope.

“Yuri!” Minami came running up, his head surrounded by little cartoon skulls. “Come quickly! Get you sword!”

“What's going on?”

Minami halted and tried to catch his breath. “There's a yokai loose in the bathhouse!”

“A yokai? What kind.”

Minami stretched his hands up in the air, as far as they would go (which really wasn't terribly far). “He's huge! He's pale. And flabby! And he has a huge mustache that looks like....”

“Roots?” Yuri concluded.

Minami stopped and blinked. “Yeah, that's him! You know him, OK? What do we do? I can help! I'll do anything!”

“Get him towels.”

“What?” Minami now had question marks dancing everywhere.

“That's Oshira-sama. He's a radish spirit. He's one of our best guests. I assume he wants to take a bath.”

“Oh,” said Minami, who whistled low. “Glad I asked! You know, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between the yokai and the guests here.”

Yuri had a thought. “Where's Mari?”

“Uh, I think your sister said she was going to weave with Minako-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so we've finally heard from Phichit (don't worry, he'll be back later because he is aces) and Otabek has shown up! By the way, in case you hadn't guessed, I ship Yurio and Otabek and I ship them hard! (No half measures for us.) They will be more of a secondary ship, since this one is mostly about Yuri and Victor. But, you know, if that's not your cup of tea, there it is.


	17. Chapter 17

“Thanks for helping out,” said Minako, who let out a bit more of her silken thread go to the spinning wheel and poured herself a drink.

“No problem! I haven't done this since I was a kid,” said Mari, who was sitting on Minako's floor, skillfully braiding the thread into a strong chain. 

“I get the feeling Yuri's going to need it. And, you know, I only got eight hands!”

“Uh-huh.” 

Minako paused, staring over her glass at the younger woman. “OK, what?” she finally said. It was an old joke, but it usually evoked at least a chuckle.

Mari didn't stop braiding, but she looked troubled. Guilty. “Nothing.”

“I'm 700 years old, dear. That won't work.”

“I think I may have overstepped.”

“Overstepped?”

“With Yuri, I mean. You know how he's been so down lately? You remember Phichit?”

“Yes, his friend from Celestino's dojo?”

“That's the one.”

“He's a nice boy. Very distinctive swordsmanship style, as I recall.” Of course Minako recalled correctly. She never forgot something like that. “Were they close?”

“Not like that! I mean, Yuri doesn't even talk to me about stuff like that. More like besties I think. Besides, you know damn well there's only ever been one person for Yuri.”

Minako nodded. That was definitely true. She waited for Mari to take up her tale. If nothing else, Minako was a patient creature.

“Anyway, I sent Phichit a message about it. About Yuri. I didn't hear back and didn't hear back – sometimes my sending magic is not up to snuff, so I figured it got misdirected.”

“You could ask for help,” Minako told her. “Sometimes it takes a little push to get messages out overseas.”

Now Mari had stopped braiding. She was fishing for a cigarette. She politely offered the first one to Minako, who waved her off with a couple of hands. It took Mari a couple attempts to get a spark charm going to light it. 

“I got a message back. I mean, Yuri got a message back. But it was from inside Nihon.”

Minako paused her spinning wheel. She went over to where Mari was sitting on her floor, and knelt down beside her.

“Is it the night parade, Minako-sensei?” asked Mari, her voice now taken up a small tremble.

“Mari-chan,” said Minako, speaking in a soothing voice, as one would to a frightened child, “you've heard the expression, 'In for a penny, in for a pound?'”

Mari met her eyes.

“We've kept you out of the affairs of the Bureau before. You and your parents, I thought that was what you had preferred.”

“It was the last Night Parade, when it all happened,” said Mari. “I've heard the rumors – about Sapporo. Minako, is my brother gonna be in danger?”

Still, Minako hesitated. “I can't weave half a web, Mari. Do you understand? Are you sure?”

Mari gulped hard, but then nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

The phenomenal steam car made its return, Victor at the wheel, and now laden with what appeared to be every pet in Hasetsu.

Leaning on the horn, Victor turned into the street that bypassed Yu-topia Katsuki. The vehicle slowed, but did not stop, making a slow circle as the myriad passengers hopped off.

Victor leapt from the vehicle after jamming the wheel in a hard turn. Otabek scrambled into the front seat, pushing aside a kitten, and finally disengaged the engine while Victor, cradling a puppy, strode forward to meet Yuri, who had just come running out.

“Yuri, why didn't you tell me?” Victor stormed at Yuri, jamming the puppy at the boy.

“Um, tell you what?” Yuri asked. 

“Yurio told me!”

Yuri scanned around for Yurio, but Victor's apprentice was apparently involved in a conversation with Otabek. “Told you … what exactly?”

“What happened to your familiar, Yuri! You have been neglectful!”

Yuri now glared over at Yurio. “That story … wasn't his to tell,” he growled. 

“You didn't even look, Yuri?” Victor demanded.

“Look for what?” He was going to murder Yurio.

Victor waved a hand at the gathered menagerie. It was mostly puppies, but there were kittens, rabbits, birds, and even a piglet. “Yuri: Veechin died honorably! In service to a Guardian. He has almost certainly been reincarnated! And he has been awaiting you!”

“Vic-chan. That was his name,” sulked Yuri.

“Wait, he was named Vic-chan? For Victor?” asked Yurio, intruding at precisely the wrong time.

Yuri flushed.

“He was a Victor as well?” gushed Victor. “Well then, we have a clue! He will be good-looking. Now, we can start with this batch! Makkachin has helped us round up some likely candidates.”

“Did you go through Hasetsu and steal everybody's pets?” asked Yuri, who hadn't quite caught up with all Victor had just told him.

Vic-chan? Was here?

He looked around at the barking, mewling, clucking crew.

No, that was impossible!

Hopefully, Makkachin nosed at a couple of the puppies. Victor lifted one. “I'm guessing some of these are direct descendants. Quite a roue, your familiar!” he laughed. Truly, the pup looked to be half poodle and half … well half something.

Bastet had arrived from wherever she had holed herself up. She too inspected several individuals, who evidently came up wanting. Yuri, torn between hope and disbelief, had sat down on the curb where he became the center of attention.

“I bet Victor Junior had the good sense to become a cat!” Yurio announced, holding up one of the fluffier kittens. Bastet snorted and darted away. “Hey, who asked you?”

“Victor, I don't know,” Yuri confessed. “You know I don't have any magic! I don't think I could tell even if Vic-chan were here.” He sighed. He felt a weight on his shoulder. Victor had rested a hand there to sit down next to Yuri.

“You don't need magic, Yuri. You have friends,” said Victor, his voice soft. 

Bastet, who had gone to hunt something underneath the car, gave a hiss, and quite suddenly a small, wiry creature hurried out to confront her. She sat, tail switching.

The new creature emitted a weird kind of chittering wail, and then sped over to claim Yuri's lap. It reared up, ears back, and began (evidently) reading him the riot act.

“Hm, I would agree,” chuckled Victor.

“What- what is he saying?” asked Yuri.

“How should I know? I don't speak mongoose!”

“Mongoose?” asked Yuri. He had seen them around occasionally – they would take the smaller yokai. They were small but utterly fearless.

Yuri reached a hand gently underneath the mongoose and brought it up to his eye level. It flicked its bushy tail and stared at him with bright, intelligent eyes.

“Vic-chan?” It was barely a whisper.

This brought on a new round of lecturing, even more enthusiastic than before.

Yuri was trembling. Then the tears came. He didn't care.

“I'm so sorry, Vic-chan.”

He clutched the small creature gently to his chest. Victor's hand rubbed his back. After a while, the little mongoose slipped from his hands and perched on his shoulder, nuzzling him, delicately lapping at messy tears with jaws that could easily snap the neck of a yokai.

“This is to be his familiar?” The voice was Altin's, and it coaxed Yuri out of his tears.

“I- I guess so?” said Yuri.

“Is he to be Victor as well, then?”

“We'll call him good-looking Victor,” posited Yurio. 

“Will you be Victor, too?” inquired Victor, who appeared to endorse this plan whole-heartedly.

The mongoose chittered. It could have been read as assent.

Otabek had crouched down before them. “I salute you, Victor, for your bravery in the line of duty. I have yet to meet my own familiar. I hope some day to have a companion of your estimable quality.”

“Are you a Guardian then, sir?” Victor inquired.

Otabek stood up, straight and proud. “Just declared, sir! I turned 18 last month.” 

“Congratulations, then,” said Victor, patting him on the shoulder, although he appeared distracted by some other thought. 

Vic-chan leaped to Otabek's shoulders and gave him a nuzzle. He then mounted Otabek's head, using it as a perch to leap on Yurio, who spun all the way around in surprise. And then before Yurio could recover his wits, he hopped on top of Shinji (who had evidently come out to survey the scene), and then after a circuit, as a grand finale leapt onto Makkachin's back for a victory lap, Makkachin barking happily.

“Yes, Makkachin, job well done!” said Victor, rising to give his dog a good scratch. “It's good to have that done!”

“I- I don't believe it,” said Yuri.

Victor suddenly gripped his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. Yuri caught his breath. “Yuri,” said Victor, in a soft but strong voice, “the stout-hearted, the true, they always come back.”

“Victor!” Yurio asked, waving around his front yard. “What about all these other cats and dogs?”

Victor stepped back, and Yuri remembered to breathe.

Minami came running out. He was dripping wet from head to toe, including his thought bubbles. “Yuri, thanks so much for your help with Oshira-sama! We got him in the baths!”

“Minami, just in time!” said Victor. “What have you been up to?”

Minami blinked at Victor and shook his head, spraying water around. “I’m acting as apprentice to Yurio” – the dripping thought bubbles turned stormy – “so I’ve been keeping track of the sword manufacture process.”

“How silly! Who told you to do that?”

Minami sputtered.

“Now, you must find loving homes for all of these pets! Every one of them! Makkachin will vouch for them, they are all magically endowed, and several of them are possibly house broken!” 

“But, Victor-“ stammered Minami.

“Otabek, a word!” said Victor, who was hurrying into Yu-topia Katsuki. 

“Yes, Wizard Nikiforov!” said Otabek, who hurried after him at double time.

Minami gazed around, confused. 

“Otabek needs a kitten!” Yurio ordered. “Find him one.” He picked up a prospect and frowned at it.

“I’m not your apprentice any more!” Minami protested. “Wizard Nikiforov said so!”

“He said no such thing!” Yurio growled.

Vic-chan leapt to Yuri’s shoulders. “Are you hungry?” Yuri asked. “I don’t know what to feed you. What do mongeese eat? Or is it mongooses? I don’t even know that! Come on, let’s see what we have.” Vic-chan gave him a little nuzzle, and it tickled. Yuri laughed. 

He felt light-hearted. 

While Yurio and Minami squabbled, for the first time in many months Yuri entered his home with a smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuko sat down hard on the crate, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Though she cast spells for a living these days, for some reason she had never really gotten the hang of traveling magically. Takeshi took care of that. And nowadays, the triplets.

“Mommy mommy! Are you OK? Are you all right?”

The girls were skipping around, but they were supposed to be skipping around. And there were supposed to be three of them. Keep your eyes on the horizon, she told herself. 

“We're gonna look for Yuriotabek!” they squealed.

“You ought to leave those boys alone,” Yuko sighed, already realizing it was pointless as the girls fled. Things had been pretty confusing lately. First the famous Wizard Nikoforov had shown up out of the blue, blown up half the foundry, and then replaced it all – and more - with new and fancier equipment. Takeshi was beside himself with joy, and she was happy for him, but it took some adjustment. Then the crowd of customers had suddenly shown up, even come from out of town, to request Nishigori swords because they'd heard about the great Wizard Nikiforov's visit. It was amazing!

Nikiforov had at first sent Yurio out to supervise the sword making, and then it was Yurio and Minami, and now this Otabek boy had appeared. The girls had immediately adopted Yurio and Otabek and were now driving them crazy asking when they planned to get married!

Still, it was nice to see Yurio less stern. Otabek himself seemed a serious boy, but he was surprisingly kindly and patient, showing the girls how to make paper flowers for their hair, conjuring small butterflies, things like that. 

Yurio, for his part, really did seem sweet on him. She smiled, recalling when she realized Takeshi wanted to be more than friends – the shy, sweet gestures behind the calculated adolescent grumpiness.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the effects of Bip, Bop and Boo's travel spell. Swords, that was right! She was here to deliver an armory. Hands on hips, she surveyed her packages. Yes, it seemed to be all here! Now to get it into the Inn. She wouldn't allow the girls to transport anything inside a building for now, but really, she had no doubt they'd soon master it. Put you mom to shame! She thought with a proud smile.

“We have needs got make haste!” Wizard Nikiforov was declaring as he stalked out the front door and, in his haste, nearly tripped right over Yuko. His large dog, at his heel, immediately recognized Yuko and danced and barked in greeting.

“Victor!” Yuri protested. Yuri, who was also at Victor's heel, was wearing an odd fur collar, and for some reason he now had an umbrella following him around.

“Ah, Mrs. Nishigori!” said Victor, who immediately stopped to give a formal bow and take her hand for a kiss. It would be an easy thing to get swept up in those eyes, she thought – they were even bluer and clearer than his image on the crystal. 

“I'm here to make a presentation of Yuri's new weaponry,” she told him, waving at the crates. Imparting a new weapon to a Guardian was generally a bit of a to-do. Very old-fashioned with lots of chanting in various dead magical languages. It bored Yuko to tears, but nevertheless it struck her as a bit odd that Wizard Nikiforov wanted everything to be conducted in such haste. “Perhaps you could help me to get everything inside?” She was still a bit too muddled to trust her own magic.

“No need, my dear,” said Victor. “This is in fact more convenient. We'll simply load it all directly into the car!”

“The car?” She turned to follow Victor's gesture. That was right, Otabek had arrived in some kind of magical conveyance! It certainly looked like nothing she'd seen before – kind of a carriage crossed with a steam train?

“Where are the tracks?” she asked.

“No tracks!” bragged Victor. “It can go anywhere!”

“Well,” scoffed Yuri, “I imagine it can't go off a cliff.” His fur collar unwrapped itself and leapt onto one of Yuko's crates – the exact one with Yuri's new sword.

“We'll take out Yuri's new katana to have a look, of course,” said Victor. “Is that the one, Vic-chan?” he asked the walking fur collar.

“Vic-chan?” Yuko asked Yuri, her hand slipping into the crook of his arm.

“It's a long story,” he said, apologetically as Victor and Makkachin and Vic-chan managed to open up the crate containing Yuri's blade. “Vic-chan was reincarnated as, uh, a mongoose?”

“Mongoose?” asked Yuko. She had heard of them, but had never seen one serve as a Familiar before.

“He likes scrambled eggs!” Yuri told her. “Especially with a little salmon in it. I should make a list! I'll have to leave him when we go.”

“You're going?” asked Yuko. “When? Where?”

“Oh, this is amazing!” said Victor. “Yuri, come quickly, you must take it out!” Victor had gotten the crate open and was admiring the sword within. Yuko grinned, gripping Yuri's arm. She was fairly confident that Takeshi had wrought a masterpiece.

She gave him a nudge, and he went to take a look. She gave a smug smile as his eyes went wide. He glanced at Victor, who nodded, and then, hand trembling, reached into the wooden crate.

The blade flashed in the sun, the kneaded steel showing sinuous trace lines over the metal. “It's like it was made for me,” he said.

Yuko laughed. “Of course it was made for you!” And then, “Come on, try it out.” Yuri blushed, but then slashed the air with the fine blade. He always looked like he was dancing when he did this. It really did fit naturally in his hand, like it was part of him. 

_Swish, swish_ – metal cut the air.

“We'll need to have a Naming,” Yuko said. She glanced over at Wizard Nikiforov, who was staring, mesmerized, at Yuri. 

“Beautiful,” murmured the wizard. 

“What's that?” Yuko wasn't entirely certain whether he meant the sword … or Yuri. 

“Oh, um,” said the wizard, somewhat recovering himself. “A name! Yes, I have a perfect one! Yuri!”

Yuri ceased fencing with an imaginary opponent and directed his attention to Victor. “A name?”

“Yes, I have a perfect name. See, when you slice through the air like that?” Victor grabbed the sword and took a couple of swipes, and people hopped out of the way. “Do you hear that sound? Like “ _su, su_.” We will call it, Suwabe!”

“That's an … unusual name,” said Yuri as Victor handed him back the sword.

“Yes, you will have a sword called Su! Now, let's get the rest of the things into the trunk so we can be on our way.” Without waiting for a reaction, he waved his hands, and abruptly, all the heavy trunks floated up into the air.

“Without a ceremony?” Yuko asked. Wizard Nikiforov was quite an eccentric.

Victor ignored her. “Are you packed, Yuri? Do you have a carrier for Vic-chan?”

“Vic-chan is not coming,” Yuri stated. Yuko sensed that they had been over this before.

The little mongoose climbed up Yuri and sat, chittering an argument on his shoulder. “No, I've told you,” Yuri told the animal. “I've lost you once. Not again!”

“Yuri,” Victor scolded. “That animal is your Familiar! You have an obligation to take him along!”

“What's going on, Victor?” demanded Yurio, who had just come out front.

“We're getting ready to depart.”

“But I'm not packed!”

“You're not going,” Victor crisply informed him.

“I'm not going to Sapporo?” protested Yurio. “I'm your apprentice!”

“Why are you all going to Sapporo?” asked Yuko, even though at this point none of the men were paying attention to her. 

“Wizard Nikiforov!” called Otabek. He strode out, followed by Yuko's triplets. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“We found him for you, Wizard Nikiforov!” called the triplets. 

“Excellent!” said the wizard. “Mr. Altin, as we discussed before, I'd like you to stay here to watch over Yurio in my stead, and to act as a temporary Guardian for Hasetsu.”

“But I'm going to Sapporo!” Yurio protested. 

“You're staying!” Victor snapped.

“I'm not going to Sapporo with Vic-chan!” Yuri told Victor.

“You're going!” Victor retorted.

“Why is everybody going to Sapporo?” Yuko asked again.

“The Night Parade, mommy!” the triplets chorused.

“What?” Yuko demanded.

“It's time for the Night Parade,” Bip told her.

Yuko whirled around. “YOU'RE NOT TAKING YURI TO SAPPORO AND THAT IS FINAL!”

Suddenly, the quarreling stopped and everyone halted to stare at Yuko. Having triplets had taught her a thing or two, like how to bring a room to heel. 

“I'm not going anyway,” Yurio sulked.

“Quiet, you!” Yuko told him. She marched right on up to Victor and looked him in the eye, even though here eyes were about at his mid-chest level. “I don't care who you are, or who you think you are. You are not taking our Yuri to Sapporo. That is final.”

Wizard Nikiforov blinked. He was obviously not used to getting himself into situations which he could not easily charm himself out of.

“Yu-chan, it's OK,” said Yuri.

“No, it isn't! You remember what happened last time?” 

“You mean with Vic-chan?” The little mongoose on Yuri's shoulder chittered in an apologetic manner.

“Yes. And no!” She turned and pointed to Yuri. “I mean with you! You were nearly killed! What would your family do without you, Yuri? And the rest of us?”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Victor has been training me. But it was my decision.” He stood up straighter – he seemed more confident than she had seen him before. “I- I'd like to try again. I believe it's my calling to be a Guardian.”

“Does your mother know?”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah. And Mari and Minako are gonna come too! They'll meet us in Sapporo.”

Yuko nodded. Ah! Someone with a little bit of sense in their head would be around! She turned to Yurio. “And you are _not_ taking the boy along in this hare-brained scheme?”

“No,” Victor answered. “I would not take an apprentice into such an environment. Not until he is of age. For the time being, I will leave him under Mr. Altin's supervision.” His eyes sparkled. “And … perhaps you and Mr. Nishigori will play a part in his training?”

Yurio's eyes widened, although he was smart enough not to make a comment. Wizard Nikiforov waved a hand, and one of the smaller crates floated back down from the air. He snapped his fingers, and it sprung open. “He currently possesses four limbs – I trust you will return him to me in that condition.” Yurio rushed over to the crate and gasped.

“Go on,” Yuko told him, aware that she and Yurio were the recipients of a small bribe. Yurio picked up the new blade, grinning from ear to ear, while Otabek nodded. Yuko quickly sized up Otabek: he was around Yurio's height, but huskier. She would get something a little heavier forged for him. 

The little mongoose had invited himself up on Yuko's shoulders, and now stood reading her the riot act.

“Isn't he great mommy?” asked Bip.

“He likes eggs!” said Bop.

“And he can shell oysters!”

Yuko held out her hands and Vic-chan hopped there. They faced each other for a moment. “So you're our Vic-chan, returned to us?”

The little creature chittered.

“Hm. Yuri, if you've truly decided to go, and it's been approved by your parents, then I'd feel better if Vic-chan went along with you.”

“What?”

“What?” inquired Victor as well. “I mean, of course, yes, this would be a very good course of action because....” He looked to Yuko.

“I think Vic-chan has your best interests at heart,” she said. “That's why he came all the way from the spirit world, back to Hasetsu to look for you. You are his best friend.” She held out her hands, and Vic-chan leapt to Yuri's shoulder. 

Yuri smiled, his face flushed.

“This trip will be a grand learning experience for Yuri!” Victor noted, perhaps so he would not be outdone. “I plan for us to make the journey without the use of magic!”

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders, but Yuri looked somewhat skeptical. “No magic?” he asked.

“Victor, you're an idiot!” fumed Yurio. “What if you run into a yokai?”

Victor had already turned back to the crates, which he was floating into the trunk, making them shrink up so they would fit. “We have Yuri along!”

“I can deal with yokai without magic!” said Yuri, his voice confident.

“Yes, in that case, Yuri will deal with them!” said Victor. “There will be no magic … unless we run low on wine.” He stopped loading the car to inspect a wine bottle. “Or other such emergency situations. Of if our wardrobe were to fall out of fashion. But only emergencies!” he added.

Yuko shook her head, feeling she would regret this. But, if the boy wanted to go, there was nothing for it. “I need to get back to the foundry. We're behind on our orders.”

“You have a lot of orders?” Yuri asked.

“People are lined up to get swords like the great Wizard Nikiforov,” she told them. Victor puffed, Yurio rolled his eyes, and Yuri regarded her curiously.

“Bring him back in one piece,” she ordered Victor.

Victor bowed formally. “You have my word.”

“Come on, girls,” she said.

“Awww, do we have to go back so soon?” they whined.

“Maybe Mr. Altin would like to consider a Nishigori sword?” said Yuko.

“Otabek!” the girls pleaded.

“It would be an honor, Mrs. Nishigori,” said Otabek. She liked this boy.

Everybody crowded around to bid goodbye to Wizard Nikiforov and Yuri and wish them well on their trip, even Yurio, who pretended whole-heartedly to be annoyed at the festivities. “Ready?” Yurio finally asked, as he was handling the transport.

Yuko nodded, waving one last time to Yuri, who smiled and waved back.

And then everything was a blur of magic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning: I so totes ship Chris and his mystery man.

“Where are we again?” Yuri asked, staring at the map unfolded in his lap. Although they were headed north, and the easiest route would have been along the coast, Victor had insisted on a diversion several miles inland to visit an old friend. They had encountered some hazards along the path. Despite Victor's insistence on spending the time without magic, he always seemed to find an excuse to cast a spell when it would hasten their way. For example, when they came upon a tree fallen across their path, Victor cast a spell on the roots to set it back up right, as that was the way trees “naturally” stood. Similarly, when the road was blocked by a small rock slide, Victor re-set entropy so the rocks rolled back upwards, as the hillside was more aesthetically pleasing that way.

One thing Victor did seem willing to leave to non-magical means was guidance. Unfortunately, the only maps they could dig up were badly outdated. Yuri had developed a good sense of the area around Hasetsu, but this did not help when the traveled north of his prefecture. Victor was not of great assistance, as his usual procedure when nearing a crossroads was to holler “Left or right? Left or right?” and lean on the throttle. Yuri was flustered at first, which turned to anger as this behavior was repeated. 

“Victor, slow the hell down!” Yuri cried when finally he could not take it any more.

To his shock, the vehicle slammed to a halt.

Victor let the vehicle coast slowly forward. “Is this more to your liking?” He put his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back, whistling. “Is this how you handle yokai, Yuri? Asking them to slow down so you can slice them?”

“Is this a test?” Yuri demanded. “Or are you just being an ass?”

“With me, clearly, it is sometimes difficult to tell!” said Victor. “Do you wish to give your driver a direction, or shall we let this vehicle decide.”

Yuri squinted at the map. “It's going to be a left. But we should be able to see the village...”

Victor revved the engine and the car jerked to the left. They rounded a bend, and there it was, a village!

“Aha! Yuri, you are a crack navigator! A village, just where it is supposed to be.” Victor reached over and scratched Yuri's head, much the same as he would if Makkachin had turned up an especially appealing stick. 

“Your friend is here?” asked Yuri, looking around. It was really a terribly picturesque little mountain hamlet. Yuri imagined it all covered in snow, and the locals snug in their living rooms all enjoying hot chocolate. As it was, the fields were impossibly green, and the cows fat and contented. 

“He is supposed to be in the town square. Ah, there he is. Chris!” Victor yelled and waved. There was a large, ornate fountain in the middle of the main square, and a tall, slender man was leaning against it, looking to be in no hurry. He gave Victor a lazy wave. Victor drove in a circle around the fountain, as he was still a bit chary about turning the engine on and off. 

“Victor, what the lord's name are you doing?” asked Chris. He was still leaning against the fountain, though he had slid his smoked glasses down his nose to take it all in.

“Chris! This is a steam car!” Victor yelled back after he'd taken a lap. Several other people in the village came by to marvel.

“You're an idiot.”

“I am. And this is my new apprentice, Yuri!”

“Hello Yuri! What happened to your old apprentice, also Yuri? You didn't run him over, did you? Or is he inside the engine, running in a wheel?”

“He's back in Hasetsu. Are you ready to go?”

“You can't stop for a drink?”

“Well, I'm talented at driving, but not so much at stopping.”

“Well, then, just a moment,” said Chris. An older man who looked to be a wizard was now walking his way, holding a pet carrier.

“Chris, don't forget your Familiar!” 

“Thank you, Josef,” said Chris. “Isolde, my sweet!” he said to the fluffy cat inside the carrier. He set down the carrier and gave Josef a hug and kiss goodbye in, Yuri thought, a rather unhurried manner given that Victor was on perhaps his 20th rotation around the square.

“Good luck, Chris. My blessings upon you.”

“And you, old man,” chuckled Chris, and they both laughed and hugged yet again.

“Wizard Karpisek, you old fraud!” called Victor.

“You're still an ass, Victor!” called the wizard, in a terribly friendly manner.

“That seems to be the general consensus. Are we ready to go?”

At last Chris picked up the pet carrier, but then a group of teenagers came running up across the way, shouting “Chris!” They flung themselves across the square, being careful to dodge Victor's car. All toted large bouquets of flowers. 

“Chris!” screamed a girl, who reached up to place a flower crown on Chris's head.

“ _Merci beaucoup!_ ” he said, and gave each of the girls and boys hugs and kisses. 

“ _Nous vous aimons, Chris_!” sobbed one of the boys.

“ _Moi aussi!_ ” Chris assured him, and then there was yet another round of hugs and kisses.

“Victor,” whined Yuri. “I'm getting sick to my stomach!” He was about ready to hang his head over the side and let the contents of his stomach spray the town square.

“Chris, you've about killed my apprentice!”

Chris laughed and once again held up his pet carrier. The fluffy cat crawled out and perched up on the top.

“Looks like we've got to leap for it, my dear Isolde!” said Chris. The cat purred and then, when the car rounded again, sprang into the back seat. 

“Where shall I put my bags?” Chris shouted.

“They'll fit in the boot!” Victor told him. Actually, the trunk was already rather overstuffed with Victor's many, many suitcases, but Victor waved at it and it sprang open, and Chris sent a couple of bags inside with a wave of his hands.

Then, blowing a kiss to his fan club, Chris himself leapt over to stand on the running board, waving.

“Quite the retinue!” said Victor as – at last – he piloted the vehicle out of town.

“Oh, you know me,” laughed Chris. He turned and looked forward. “Oh!” he said.

There was a handsome man standing at the side of the street just ahead. He was impeccably dressed, with wavy chestnut hair that cascaded just to his shoulders. 

He held out a single flower: one perfect red rose.

“Just one more thing!” called Chris, who, before anyone could stop him, leapt off the running board and walked a few steps to stand in front of the man. “ _Bonjour_ ,” said Chris.

The car went around a corner, and the couple went out of sight.

“Victor,” called Yuri, who was still rather pale from the trips round and round the fountain, “are we going back for him?”

“He'll find his way,” said Victor. Isolde, for her part, had situated herself in the back seat beside Makkachin, where she was delicately attending to a paw. Vic-chan disentangled himself from Yuri's neck to go make her acquaintance. 

“Are you sure?” asked Yuri. He wasn't fond of the idea of turning around – yet again – to go track down Victor's friend, but he also didn't want to run off with another wizard's cat.

Suddenly, Yuri cried out, as he was no longer alone in his seat. Chris had just appeared there, and was now holding Yuri in his lap.

“This is very comfortable. And such a warm lap blanket!” Chris commented.

Yuri yelped and tumbled into the back seat, to a squeal of protest from Makkachin, who he had mostly landed upon.

“Chris, don't tell me you're settling down!” said Victor. 

Chris now wore the handsome man's flower – a single, perfect red rose – behind his ear. He picked it off and twirled it between his fingers. He turned to Yuri, who now had several animals vying for his lap. “Beware love, Your Majesty!” advised Chris. “There are sometimes thorns!” He waved a hand, and the petals turned into delicate little butterflies, which fluttered into the back seat, much to the amusement of the various Familiar animals.

“Yuri, this is my old friend, Christophe Giacometti!”

“Not so old,” Chris pouted.

“And Chris, this is-”

“I would know you anywhere, Your Serene Highness!” laughed Chris.

“Just Yuri is fine,” said Yuri, who was getting a little surly at Chris's flippant attitude. He was also still a bit queasy from running around in circles for so long.

“All right then, _Just Yuri_. But I surmise that you are far more than Just Yuri.” He gave Victor an odd look. Victor held a finger to his lips. “And I have been rude. I must introduce you to my dearest, my sweet Isolde!”

The little white cat stretched and then leapt into Chris's hands. “I don't deserve you, my dearest,” he told her fondly as he petted her back and she purred loudly. “I know Makkachin, you scoundrel!” Makkachin, who had his paws up on the fender to sniff the air, turned and gave Chris a bark. “But who is this handsome devil?” Chris inquired, smiling towards Vic-chan.

“Of course he's handsome, he's Victor!” bragged Victor.

To Yuri's surprise, Vic-chan leapt onto Chris's shoulder and gave him a nuzzle, and then stood on his hind legs and chittered. “Ah, a stout-hearted soul! I like that!” Vic-chan leapt back to sit beside Yuri. “Good to have a mongoose at your side, if we were to meet Nure Onna!”

Yuri shivered. He certainly didn't want to meet Nure Onna! She was supposed to be ferocious.

Makkachin finished sniffing the wind and decided to make himself comfortable on the back seat and in Yuri's lap.


	21. Chapter 21

_“You haven’t told him?”_

_“No. And you’re not going to say anything either.”_

Yuri blinked. Besides the hushed conversation between Chris and Victor, he heard a soft thumping sound. It took only seconds to realize it was Makkachin’s tail, going full speed at the glory of Yuri waking up, apparently, from an impromptu nap. 

He rubbed his eyes, yawning, and sat up. He had been lying on the back seat, snuggled up with Makkachin, Isolde, and Vic-chan. But now the car had stopped moving for some reason.

Victor and Chris were standing in the middle of the roadway, heads hunched together, having some kind of intense discussion.

For some reason, Chris’s hair had turned a shocking vermillion! And Victor’s jacket now glittered in the sunlight.

Victor put a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “Oh, the sleeping beauty has awakened,” he said brightly. Chris gave him another of those funny looks, but then smiled as well. 

“What’s going on?” asked Yuri. “What’s up with your hair?” he ventured.

“Do you like it?” Chris laughed, taking no offense at all. 

“We’re having a bit of an issue with our return to Nihon,” Victor told Yuri. He waved a hand down the road. Sparks flew from his hand and then, oddly, bounced back, as if they were hitting an invisible wall someone had erected over the roadway. Makkachin came leaping out of the car, but came to a halt right in front of where the wall might be, sniffing. He gave it a lick, and then backed away, huffing. Evidently, whatever it was, it didn’t taste very good!

“We’ve tried just about every spell we can think of!”

“As I said,” Chris told him, “we could turn around and go back. Masumi could fix us a nice dinner.”

“Oh, missing Masumi already?”

“No, no, no!” Chris protested. “But the man makes the most delicious omelettes.” His eyes drifted off – he looked rather entranced, Yuri thought, and not by just the taste of a stew.

“I thought we were going to spend the time without magic, Victor,” sighed Yuri.

“But this is the juncture with Helvetia and Nihon, so I thought we could make some allowances!” Victor protested.

Yuri stretched. “Wait. How are we at a border between Helvetia and Nihon? We don’t have a border in common!” It was true, especially since Nihon, as all of us know, is an island.

“Well, this roadway is … special,” Victor hedged. “But that’s not the issue.”

“Yuri,” said Chris, “this is a route that traverses all of the realms.”

Yuri’s eyes grew big. This didn’t make any sense! “It can’t be magical! If it is, how can I travel on it?”

Victor shrugged. “How can you lift the sword we’ve been casting spells on, hm? Sometimes magic – it’s more of an art than a science, you know.” He waved his arms. “This world is full of magic, and I'm certain that some of it has seeped into everything, even you, my young apprentice!”

For some reason, Yuri was moved to stare at his own hands. Magic, in him? He had never considered such a thing.

“It's just when you try a direct action that you encounter resistance,” said Victor, who suddenly turned and hurled a spell right at the invisible wall. 

As Chris hollered, “Watch out!” they hit the dirt just before the spell rebounded. It whirled overhead, missing those gathered around, but striking their motor car.

“Victor! That was our transport!” Chris scolded. But then the dust cleared, and in a much different, quite impressed voice, he said, “Victor!”

Victor gave a low whistle and ran over to the car. It had changed quite appreciably! It was now larger and sleeker, and the body was colored a very bright pink!

“Amazing!” exclaimed Victor, who hopped behind the wheel and beeped on the horn. Makkachin bounded in beside him and woofed in approval.

Chris shook his head. “Victor, even when you mess up, it turns up roses. Have I expressed how much I hate you lately?”

“You adore me!” Victor laughed. “But you see, Yuri? That wall is like you, in a way. It reflects my magic!”

“Like me?” Yuri turned to face the wall. Something clicked. He walked towards it, and when he could reach out and touch the invisible barrier, he crouched down beside it. “Hello?” 

“What is he doing?” Chris asked Victor, who shushed him.

“I'm Katsuki Yuri. And I'm like you,” Yuri said.

Abruptly, where there had not been two eyes before, two eyes opened.

“I don't seem to have any magic,” Yuri continued. “And spells people cast on me just bounce off.”

The large, sad eyes blinked.

Yuri sat down beside the eyes. “It gets very frustrating. Sometimes it's lonely.”

The pair of sad eyes gazed up at Yuri.

“Are you a nurikabe?” Yuri asked. “I think that's what they call you. I'm on the road with Victor and Chris and our Familiars now. We're Guardians, and we have an important job ahead of us.” Vic-chan came running over and began to sniff at the nurikabe. 

“So it wasn't a spell after all,” said Chris. “It was a yokai!”

“We're great idiots!” Victor told Chris.

“You're a great idiot,” Chris laughed.

Still sitting at the base of the wall, Yuri turned. “Shinji!” he called.

The kasa-obake unfurled itself and came floating out of the back seat of Victor's newly redesigned car. It floated over to twirl above Yuri. 

“We have some friends along with us. Maybe you'd like to come as well?” Yuri told the nurikabe.

“We could do that,” said Victor. “Though it might be difficult in the nurikabe's present form!”

“Are you always a wall?” Yuri asked the Nurikabe. “Or can you fold up like Shinji?” The umbrella demonstrated by folding up.

After a pause, there was a great cracking sound. Yuri leapt to his feet and backed up several paces. The space in front of them – well, it's difficult to describe, since it was invisible, but there was the general sense of time and space folding upon itself.

Finally, nothing remained but a small stone. Yuri stooped down to retrieve it. It looked like a smooth, round stone, but for a pair of sad eyes on top of it.

Chris walked up to where the wall had been and tried stepping through. Success! “Yuri, you've saved the day for us!” He felt his hair. “Although I was hoping for a rebound spell that would turn it green instead. Then it would match my eyes!”

Victor beeped the horn again, and everybody made for the car. “You'll need a name for your new friend, Yuri,” Victor told him.

“I think Ishi would be good,” said Yuri, slipping Ishi into his pocket.

“Ishi it is!” said Victor.

Yuri regarded their car with some astonishment. It was not only radically changed from the outside, bigger and wider and longer and lower, but the interior had been completely revamped by Victor's misdirected spell. The seats were a lush leather, and the back seat seemed to stretch out forever. Victor thumped the passenger seat, so Yuri hopped in beside him. Despite Chris's long frame, he had plenty of room to stretch out in back alongside Makkachin and the other animals. 

“Are we returning to Nihon now?” Yuri asked Victor.

“We are going wherever the road takes us!”

Yuri was taken aback. Not for the first time! “I thought we were headed to Sapporo!”

“Of course!” Victor told him. He reached over and scratched Yuri on the head, much as you'd do with a dog you particularly liked. “We're going to Sapporo!” 

He smiled at Yuri. “Unless of course, we are not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the next couple of chapters. We're going to meet a new character - see if you can guess who. :D


	22. Chapter 22

Yuko always acted nice.

And she actually _was_ quite nice.

Yurio found this confusing.

“Yurio!”

Yurio blinked at the sound of Nishigori's voice. The bladesmith was pointing to the rapidly cooling piece of metal that was on its way to being a sword.

Self-conscious now, but trying to remain self-possessed, Yuri cast the flexibility spell on the metal.

“Very good!” said Yuko, who had been hovering at his shoulder. “Excellent!”

“There's a future trade for you in smithery if the Guardian thing doesn't work out,” laughed Nishigori, giving Yurio a good hearted, if over-enthusiastic, slap on the back. “But you should take care not to be distracted during the forging! Timing is critical!” he chided.

Flushing, Yurio nodded, rubbing his sore back.

“Yuri has that issue too,” Nishigori went on. “Probably good thing that kid doesn't do magic.”

“Oh, he'd be fine,” said Yuko. Nishigori was using tongs to dip the blade into a cooling bath, but managed to lean over and give his wife a peck on the cheek at the same time. 

Yurio glanced back – without _looking_ like he was looking – to see if Otabek had caught his little burst of magic. Of course, Otabek totally _caught_ him looking, smiling and giving a sleepy thumbs up. The Interim Guardian of Hasetsu had been out quite late last night, as he had apparently been caught up in a card game with some bridge trolls. Victor had warned them about gambling with those creatures – a rare instance of actual useful advice from his Master. But Yurio figured Otabek was a bit bored with his Guardian role. Word was, most of the yokai were already heading up north for the Night Parade, so other than helping Mari with a rather annoying akaname that kept showing up at the Yu-topia the baths, there really hadn't been much to do. 

“Coffee!” called the Nishigori triplets as they hurtled into the room gripping a mug. Otabek smiled gratefully as he took the cup from Boo, giving Bop a playful scratch on the head and drinking deep. 

Yurio blinked. Yes, he could now tell the Nishigori girls apart. It freaked him out. He didn't even like kids!

“Have you heard from Yuri?” Yuko was asking. 

Well, now here was another annoyance – categorize it in the “annoying/weird” bin. Yurio had expected to be the recipient of innumerable irritating messages from Victor, but instead, he hadn't heard a peep. And Victor was no longer physically present to cause him agitation. What, three days with Katsuki, and now Victor had forgotten all about him? Victor was such an ass sometimes!

The witching crystal in his pocket began to hum. A message! His shoulders slumped when he saw Mari's face. She probably wanted him to come deal with the stupid akaname again. He signaled to Yuko that he was heading outside, as Nishigori was currently hammering metal and making too much of a racket to hear anything.

“ _...Anyway, I usually pass his messages straight on to Yuri, but this time, I'm not sure what to do_ ,” Mari's image in the witching crystal was saying. “ _Do you know where Victor has taken him? Phichit marked this one important! _”__

__“This one what?” grumbled Yurio. But then the image in the crystal faded and seemed to flicker. Yurio cursed and whacked the crystal. Yurio literally hopped back as a very high quality image now popped right out of the crystal. Wow, this was some high-level spell-casting! Yurio was expecting some high-level wizard had sent the message, so he was surprised to see the young, happy face that popped up._ _

__“ _Yuri!_ ” came the cheery greeting. And the guy had … what were those horrible little things crawling over him? Gerbils? _ _

__Oh, wait, this must be Phichit Chulanont! Yurio had heard of him – really good Guardian under Celestino. Yeah, wasn't Celestino the one who'd fired Yuri for being a total waste of space?_ _

__Wait, what was he saying?_ _

__“ _Congratulations!_ ” was what Phichit was saying. “ _You're notorious! That's so cool, Yuri! I don't think I have any other friends who are desperados!”__ _

__Who were.... What was he saying? Was this message even meant for Katsudon? But now Phichit's gerbil things had brought in their own witching crystal. They turned it on. Wait, could Familiars do magic on their own?_ _

__Yurio immediately recognized the face in the crystal – it was Yakov, the head of People’s Central Committee on Wizards and Wizarding of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. That is, his boss. Well, Victor's boss. Which made him Yurio's boss._ _

__He did not look happy. Not that Yakov ever looked especially happy, but this one took the prize. Because of the quality of Phichit's spell, you could quite literally see the veins popping on his forehead this time._ _

___“Victor!”_ Yakov barked. _“This is your last warning: you are being recalled by the People's Central Committee! And to anyone who encounters the Wizard Nikiforov, he should not have gone off half-cocked and on his own! The Federative Socialist Republic is not amused at such counter-revolutionary behavior!”__ _

__Yakov went on and on – he was good at that. There was evidently a bounty on Victor's head!_ _

__At last Yakov ranted himself out, and the screen went back to Phichit and the gerbils. _“Don't worry, Yuri! I have some friends who will help you out. Let me know, and I'll get their names to you. Hang in there, buddy!”_ He gave thumbs up, and the message ended._ _

__Wow._ _

__Yurio stood, holding his witching crystal, mouth hanging open._ _

___This was the coolest shit ever!_ _ _

__He ran back inside, dying to tell someone, anyone._ _

__Nishigori and Yuko were still working away on a sword, wrapped up in a cocoon of magic and sparks._ _

__He turned around and found Otabek, who was now stretched out on a bench, snoring away._ _

__(And drooling, a bit.)_ _

__To add insult to injury, Yurio's cat, Bastet, was curled up on Otabek's chest, asleep as well._ _

__Some days, Yurio decided, the world was just not for him._ _


	23. Chapter 23

The road had taken Yuri and his friends to walled city. Unlike their last adventure, this wall was perfectly visible, if rather imposing, wrought of stone and mortar, and a good twenty feet high. The gate was open, so they passed through without incident, the sleepy attendant nodding and waving them through.

The city nestled inside was a marvel! They stopped the car at a crossing (Victor had gotten rather better at braking) and watched in wonder as an electrical trolley car rumbled by, crowded with passengers on their way to work, all engrossed in their newspapers as if this were a daily occurrence. They encountered a few other steam cars driving on the well-paved roads – the first they had seen, although now Victor's car appeared very different from how it had started off, and did glean some stares as they passed.

“Where are we?” Yuri asked at last, as it was apparent from the odd lettering he espied on the signage that they were definitely not back in Nihon.

“The Three Kingdoms!” Chris told him. 

“This is the city of Wiryeseong!” Victor added. “The Jewel of Asia.”

“Nihon is the Jewel of Asia,” Yuri replied in a somewhat grumpy manner.

“Now, don't get your back up,” Chris laughed. 

“And unless my memory fails me,” said Victor, pointing towards a sign above a little cafe, “that is how they spell _bibimbap_!”

“What's … bee-beep?” asked Yuri.

“Vkusno!” declared Victor, veering off the road and wresting the car into a parking lot. “I mean, not quite as good as katsudon, but quite close! Come on!” As he was already hurrying out of the car, Yuri followed after him, to the small restaurant. “It's quite possible the road brought us here just to sample this delicacy!”

As it turned out, bibimbap was indeed every bit as delicious as Victor had bragged. It included a lot of vegetables, which Yuri often dreaded, as he was forced to eat them when he was dieting, but they were mixed in with tasty spices and rice, and an egg (which he donated to Vic-chan). Chris and Victor had a small competition to see who could charm the waitress the most, a contest that Makkachin ultimately won by dint of being fuzzy and adorable.

It was a happy and satisfied group that returned to the car an hour later. They were surprised to find a stranger already seated in their car.

A handsome, dark-eyed boy, all dressed in black, was sitting in the back seat, hunched over a book. There was a large dog spilling over his lap – some kind of Husky, by the looks of it. 

“ _Anyoung haseo_ ,” said Victor.

The dog looked up and flapped its tail. The boy, however, did not break from reading his book. “You are going to Sapporo.” It was more a statement than a question.

“That is the ultimate goal of this venture,” Victor agreed.

“That is where I'm going. That is why I called.”

“Ah, we are a magical taxi service now?” laughed Chris.

Victor leaned on the door, sizing up the young man. Makkachin, too, put his paws up on the fender to take a peek. He and the boy's dog bumped noses in a friendly manner. “You are a Guardian?” Victor asked.

The boy huffed. “This place has no need of a Guardian. We have a wall.”

“A wall is not a Guardian,” lectured Chris. Yuri nodded in agreement. This boy was annoying!

“Seung-gil!” called a woman who had just come running up. “Here you are!”

As he had done with Yuri and his friends, Seung-gil made no effort to acknowledge the woman.

“He just showed up in my back seat,” Victor told her. “Did your apprentice get away from you? They have the habit of doing that!”

The frantic woman backed up a pace, gasped, and then bowed to Victor. “ _Anyoung hashimnikka_!” she told him. “I'm Wizard Park. Seung-gil is my apprentice. I apologize on his behalf!”

“No need!” Victor assured her. He introduced himself, Chris, and Yuri, as well as their various Familiars.

“Wizard Nikiforov!” exclaimed Wizard Park. And then she began another round of apologizing, which Victor sought to stem. “He wishes to go to Sapporo for the Night Parade,” she explained. “He is of age, so I won't stop him.”

“How old are you?” Victor inquired of Seung-gil.

“I am 20.”

“Yes,” said Wizard Park, “but I need his help with a ghost before he goes. I've been searching for him all morning.”

Seung-gil huffed. “Women,” he said with a sigh.

“Ah, yes,” said Victor, getting a dreamy look in his eye. “Aren't they wonderful creatures? So strong and wise and lovely!”

“I hate women,” Seung-gil sulked.

Wizard Park looked downcast, as she had obviously heard this before. But Chris, Victor and Yuri all caught their breath.

Chris was the first to recover. He held up Isolde, who had been dozing inside his jacket. “You will apologize to my fair Isolde, and apologize immediately! I refuse to share a back seat with someone who would say such a thing!”

Seung-gil glanced up at the cat. He appeared honestly puzzled. “That's a cat.”

“You offend one member of the female race, and you offend us all!” Chris declared.

“Seung-gil, you have a choice,” said Victor, putting a finger to his chin, which meant he was considering this. “You may apologize for you offense-”

“Or you won't take me?” asked Seung-gil, who sounded downcast.

“...or I will turn you into a newt.” Victor flicked his fingers at Seung-gil, who cringed. “I can't change your mind, but I can certainly change your body to something we can more easily transport, and who won't go saying ridiculous things.”

To Yuri's surprise, Seung-gil scrambled out of the car, and bowed to his master. “I- I apologize, Wizard Park. And, um, I apologize....” He stared at Chris's cat for a moment, and then flicked his eyes at Chris. 

“Isolde,” Chris pronounced. 

“I'm sorry, Isolde.”

Isolde purred her response. “ _Bon_ ,” said Chris. “The lady is satisfied.”

“May I suggest,” said Victor, who was still in his “considering things” mode, “that we now assist you with your ghost issue, Wizard Park? And then we may transport your apprentice to Sapporo.”

“Oh, thank you!” said Wizard Park. “It's this way!”

“You stay here with our new friend,” Victor told Yuri, and then led off with Wizard Park and Chris.

This wasn't a welcome prospect for Yuri, who already found his “new friend” to be quite an ass. On the other hand, Victor had asked him, so he figured he ought to be civil. The Husky dog had jumped out of the back seat, and was wagging its tail, so Yuri crouched down to give it a scratch behind the ears. Unlike its master, it seemed sweet-tempered. “Who is your Familiar?” Yuri asked, as he suspected it was best to be direct with this guy.

“Mambo.”

“Mambo,” Yuri repeated. Mambo's ears perked up and his tail thumped. It was an odd name, but it seemed to suit him.

“You know,” said Yuri, since he felt he needed to say _something_ , though he really had no idea what, “it was a women who made my sword. And, my swordmaster is a woman. And, there's my mom and my sister-”

“I don't hate _all_ women,” Seung-gil said softly. “Just … when they nag me to fix another toilet ghost.”

“Toilet ghost?” Yuri repeated. That didn't sound familiar. He wondered if it was like an akaname, a filth-licker? There was one that troubled Yu-topia Katsuki. It was Mari's bane!

“And- and I hate it when they won't stop sending messages!”

“What messages?” 

Seung-gil dug a witching crystal out of his pocket, and, not for the first time, Yuri was grateful that he'd never been able to use one of those things. They seemed like they were always bringing bad news.

Seung-gil brought up a message and handed it over to Yuri. Yuri was relieved that he didn't have to explain about the “no magic” thing, though he was certain it would come up at some point. 

An image of a girl appeared in the crystal. She was cute, with amazing lavender eyes. “Seung-gil! I'm so glad to hear you're coming to Sapporo with us! Maybe we could meet for a drink?”

“Uh. She seems nice?” Yuri ventured. Seung-gil didn't reply.

“Sala! Who are you sending that to?” A boy had appeared next to the girl. He had the same lovely eyes, and Yuri wondered if they were related.

“No one!” Sala retorted. “Anyway, quit interrupting, Mickey!” Whoever Mickey was, he was acting like a terribly jealous boyfriend.

“Is it that creep from the Three Kingdoms again?” demanded Mickey.

“I can talk to anyone I want!” snapped Sala, who was really having none of this.

“So you _are_ sending a message!”

As they continued to quarrel, Seung-gil grabbed the crystal back, turned off the message, and tossed it into the back seat with a heavy sigh.

“Mickey is her...”

“Her brother.” Seung-gil slid into the back seat, and his sweet dog followed him. 

Yuri thought about this for a moment, and then got into the passenger seat to wait, since he wasn't certain how long Victor and Chris were going to take with the … toilet ghost? Is that really what Seung-gil had said? 

The sun was high in the sky, and after that nice lunch, Yuri considered taking a brief nap, as he was getting a little drowsy.

“So, a toilet ghost?” he ventured, even though Seung-gil had gone back to his book. “I don't think I know that one.”

“You're lucky.”

Yuri waited for a moment, but that seemed the only answer he would get. Seung-gil was a taciturn sort of fellow. He seemed awfully eager to get out of town. Yuri wondered if he wanted to prove himself during the Night March, or if he just wanted to leave Wiryeseong? The city was such a marvelous place!

Yuri began to doze. He was somewhere he'd been before. Victor was there! But, it wasn't Victor. It was but it wasn't. It was confusing. It didn't seem to trouble him. 

“Yuri!” said Dream-Victor. “Remember!”

Remember what? Such a bother.

There was something golden in the distance. He needed to find it. He needed it back.

He held out a hand, straining fingers....

He awoke to the sounds of running feet. Someone shouted something.

The ground rumbled.

The car shook.

“It's going to blow!” said Seung-gil, whose eyes had gotten quite wide. He was staring in the direction Victor and Chris had gone off to. 

“What's-?” But Yuri never finished the sentence, because there was a loud pop, like the world's biggest champagne bottle being uncorked, and then a fountain of what looked like brown water shot up a few blocks away.

Yuri knew right away from the stench that this was _not_ water.

“Shinji!” he yelled, before he could even think why he said it.

The umbrella yokai shot out of its spot between the seats and then unfurled itself, and then unfurled some more and some more. The car didn't have a canopy, but Shinji managed to expand enough to cover the whole thing – Yuri, Seung-gil, and the entire car. And just in time! No sooner had the yokai spread out overhead than the foul-smelling sewer water came crashing down all around them. Yuri, Seung-gil, and the animals huddled in the car, pinching their noses as the flood came down, splashing and splattering and generally befouling the entire area.

After a full minute or so, it finally ceased. 

Shinji flew off, out of range, and then twirled around to clean himself off.

“Holy-,” said Yuri.

“That,” said Seung-gil, “was a toilet ghost.”

“Ah!” Although they had avoided the quite literal shitstorm thanks to Shinji the yokai, the area all around them was now saturated with filth! “This really sucks!” As obnoxious as Seung-gil was, Yuri was now growing sympathetic to his plight.

“I got it,” said Seung-gil, who slid out of his seat. Being careful to stay in the narrow clean area right beside the car that Shinji had sheltered, he closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate very deeply. He paused and glanced over at Yuri. “You may want to cover the car again.”

“Shinji?” asked Yuri. The umbrella twirled over and once again covered up the car. Meanwhile, Seung-gil held up his hands. He concentrated so hard that he began to sweat, and Yuri wondered what the heck he was up to. 

The sky, which had been sunny (well, other than the sewer water!) slowly turned grey and cloudy. Seung-gil was breathing hard, as if he were struggling.

Lightning cracked, and it began to rain. No, it was pouring. Yuri gasped. Had Seung-gil done this? 

Seung-gil huffed and then leaned back against the car. He was soaking wet. 

Curious, Yuri climbed out of the car and leaned over to feel the rain on his hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold, but mild, like a refreshing summer rain. He stepped all the way out underneath. There was something very inviting about it. It quickly cleansed all the filth from the ground, washing everything away. The air now smelled clear. Yuri closed his eyes and let it fall down on him, until the sun broke through once again. 

A rainbow spanned the sky.

Just then, who should show up but Victor and Chris. Victor was beaming, but Chris did not appear terribly happy. Both of them, like Yuri and Seung-gil, were soaked to the skin.

“Well, that was quite an adventure!” said Victor.

Chris huffed with displeasure. “I can't say it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me with you.” He thought for a moment. “No, I think it was actually the worst thing.”

“Fortunately we ran into this rainstorm,” said Victor.

“That was Seung-gil!” Yuri told them.

“That was you?” Victor excitedly asked Seung-gil, who was now sprawled in the back seat, looking completely wrung out.

“Yes.”

Victor nearly sparkled with excitement. “Wow. Amazing! You need to show me what you did! I've never seen the like.”

Chris scowled at Victor. “Promise me you will _never_ show Victor how to do that,” he told Seung-gil.

“The ghost is dealt with,” Victor ticked off. “And Seung-gil has approval from his Master to travel to Sapporo with us.” He glanced up. “Oh, my, is this Shinji?” he asked of the now tent-sized umbrella.

The umbrella folded itself down and down and down, back into an umbrella. “Amazing!” said Victor. “How did you teach him to do that?”

“I didn't teach him, he just … _did it_ ,” Yuri told him.

“Hmm,” said Victor, who was holding Shinji by the handle. “Perhaps when my magic rebounded on the car? He was inside.”

“Take credit for it, why don't you?” said Chris, who had conjured up a small mirror in front of himself and was brushing his hands through his wet hair.

Victor tossed Shinji into the back seat. “At any rate, we're all set, so let's get on the road. Oh, I don't want to wet the seats!” He snapped his fingers, a dry wind blew on all of them. Yuri looked down and was happy to discover that his clothes were all dried off now. 

“Victor!” Chris sighed. His hair had become sort of … fluffy. “I've told you no drying spells, it gives me the frizzies!”

“Come on, Chris! Chin up! We've had a great meal and some adventures.”

Grumpily, Chris slid into the back seat. It probably didn't help matters that Victor's long silver hair looked utterly perfect, as it always did. “Ready, navigator?” he asked Yuri, patting the seat beside him, and then winking. 

Yuri flushed, but slid in beside Victor. He still didn't quite know what to make of the wizard. Victor was a flirt, that was clear, but he also appeared to be interested in Yuri. As in, _interested_ interested, not just curious about his lack of magic and wanting to train him as a Guardian and the like. But then again maybe Yuri was imagining things? On the _other_ other hand, Phichit had always said Yuri was oblivious! 

“Yuri!”

Yuri flinched and glanced at Victor. Victor was smiling. “Which way?”

There was already a crossroads coming up. 

Yuri realized that he didn't even have the map out!

“Left!” he shouted.

For once, Victor hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Left,” said Yuri.

And so off they went!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on vacation so I'm not entirely sure when the next chapters are going up, but I thought you'd like to see this bit. We still have a few adventures and more new friends to meet before we get to Sapporo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have as much as usual for you this time, as we've been off on holiday. But I hope you'll enjoy these new chapters. Will get back to writing this week. :D

_Can you hear my heart break?_   
_Tell your lies_   
_You done me wrong-_

“Could you turn that thing off?”

Reluctantly, Mari pocketed her witching crystal, _even though_ it was that part where Idol Takao wiggled his butt. 

Minako and Mari were on the platform, waiting for the Trans-Nihon Express.

The monsoon rains had come early this year, so the entire area, other than some twenty foot square of the platform, was completely flooded out. Everything, even the train tracks, was covered by a sheet of clear, calm water, all the way to the horizon.

But that's not what concerned Mari.

There was plenty of room on the platform. It was just Mari, Minako, their luggage, a yokai wearing a noh mask, and an animated lantern. Minako had woven a comfortable hammock for them to sit in to pass the time, enjoying the light breeze.

Mari turned to Minako. “Do you think I should be worried about my brother?” she asked as they swayed back and forth. 

“If he's with Wizard Nikiforov, he'll be perfectly fine,” Mari told her. She had tipped up the brim of her hat and was gazing up the tracks. Or rather where the tracks would have been had they not been covered by flood water.

“The message from Guardian Chulanont seemed important. I usually pass them on, you know, but I couldn't find Yuri.” Mari searched her pockets for a smoke. If Minako wasn't worried, it seemed like things would be all right. Usually Minako was the first one to freak when things went slightly awry. Mari told herself that she wasn't great at location spells anyway. Although she had managed to transport herself and Minako right smack in the middle of this tiny rail platform without even getting their feet wet.

“I wouldn't worry, Mari.” 

“It's the Night Parade.” Even saying it made Mari's stomach tighten. She gripped her cigarette.

“That's why we're going, dear.” Minako waved an elegant hand (or two or three) “They probably just popped out of this realm.”

Mari lit her smoke. Yes, that made sense. No, wait a minute! “Minako-sensei, Yuri can't do magic! How would he-?”

“There it is!” exclaimed Minako, pointing off to the distance. Mari squinted with her weak human eyes. Yes, there it was, the train. She wished Yuri were here, as he would have marveled at the stream train. It was a marvel to behold, as the tracks were covered, so it seemed to be gliding in on the top of the water. 

It slowed to a halt, a fine spray of water susurrating underneath, a ghostly sound. Then there was luggage to be gathered, and at last the passengers were loaded, and once again, the train was a silent shadow, speeding north.


	25. Chapter 25

_“He doesn't remember?”_

_“I thought he did. But no, I don't think he remembers any of it.”_

It was the second time on this trip that Yuri had caught Victor and Chris having an odd conversation that abruptly ended when he came along. They had been making preparations for a “fishing expedition.” Yuri had grown up in a seaside town with a river cutting through it, and never in his life had he seen fishermen attired like that. Victor was dressed to the nines in a bespoke three piece suit. “We only want fish that would have good taste in these things,” he had told Yuri. And so they were off, strolling upriver as if they were going to the opera, armed with fishing poles and nets.

At least Chris had stopped giving him those sideways glances, thank heavens, but that might be because he was saving them for Seung-gil instead.

Seung-gil wasn't as obnoxious as Yuri's first impression of him would have indicated. But he was definitely an odd bird. Very powerful – even Victor seemed impressed by his weather magic. 

As if the thought of him conjured him up, Seung-gil appeared at that moment at the campsite, holding a bundle of what Yuri took to be firewood. (You could never tell with wizards.) “Bad luck to camp by a bridge,” he commented darkly. “Bad luck.”

Yuri took his eyes off the air rifle he'd been tinkering with – you never knew when such things would come in handy – and glanced at the lazy river that ran beside their camp site. In the distance, birds were singing, the grass fluttered in the cool breeze, and it seemed altogether the most peaceful spot on earth.

“We have a river that runs through my hometown. There are bridges everywhere, and it's never a problem,” Yuri told Seung-gil as he brushed the delicate trigger mechanism with oil. “There's bridge trolls, of course. We have a clan of Tengu. But you just need to stay away from their card games!”

Seung-gil gave him a skeptical look, and then he thumped down beside his pile of sticks and, as Mambo, his faithful dog, attempted to find the most comfortable position around his master, took out a knife and began to whittle at the wood. Firewood, magic, or just a weird hobby? Yuri had no idea, and at present, no inclination to inquire. He set to applying a thin coating of oil to all of the gun's inner workings, and Seung-gil carved, and they were quiet. Vic-chan had just feasted on a whole hard-boiled egg, so was curled up asleep on Yuri's workbench in a kind of post-prandial contentment. 

Shinji had used his new-found power and spread himself out to create a large tent overhead – it was really large enough in here for a herd of circus elephants on parade! It was incredible that one little yokai sprung from a broken umbrella could accomplish all this. Although Yuri didn't have any magic himself, he wasn't ignorant on the subject, but when he'd asked Victor about it, Chris had given one of those funny looks, and Victor had muttered something about his backfired spell. 

Then Yuri remembered his other yokai friend, the wall. He removed the smooth stone from his pocket and set him up on the bench where he had been working. He wasn't certain whether Ishi liked this or not – in his way, he was like Seung-gil. Yuri smiled at the notion. 

Yuri's thoughts turned to Victor, and his many mysterious ways. This whole camping adventure, for example. At first they had thought to find a nice country inn while they were still in the Three Kingdoms realm, as Victor wanted more bibimbap for his dinner. But then he'd changed his mind and seized on the whim to try camping out on the road. 

Come to think of it, this had happened after he'd run off to listen to a message on his witching crystal. Now Yuri wondered if there could be any connection? He wanted to ask Seung-gil, but he doubted the other boy had paid any mind.

“Do you like camping, Seung-gil?” he asked. He wasn't even certain if the other Guardian would answer, but it seemed a neutral enough topic.

“I don't see the point.”

Yuri shrugged. “It's pretty here. Don't you think so?”

Seung-gil actually put down the stick he had been carving and took a moment to take in the surroundings. “Yes. I would agree that it's pretty.” Mambo, for his part, wagged his tail. “But I'm not certain what advantage is gained by sleeping here instead of in a comfortable bed. And, as I've said, bridges are not to be trusted.” He pointed his carving knife at the rather innocent-looking bridge span just downriver.

Makkachin ran up and thumped his front paws up on the bench where Yuri was working. Yuri guessed that Victor and Chris were finally on their way back. They claimed they were going out to catch a fine fish dinner. Knowing Victor, he probably just winked at the stream and the fish jumped out into his frying pan! 

“Hey, Makka,” said Yuri. The dog then nosed Ishi, who was still sitting out on the bench, and then gave him a big, drooly dog kiss.

“Makka!” chided Yuri. He grabbed up the yokai before the poodle could start chewing on it. “Sorry, Ishi,” he said. The little yokai was now trailing dog spittle. “I'm gonna go wash Ishi in the river!” Yuri told Seung-gil, who had conjured a little fire and was kindling his wood in the firepit. Yuri paused. It smelled really nice.

“For the fish,” Seung-gil explained. 

Yuri's stomach growled as he brought Ishi down to the stream, Makkachin romping at his heels. “You're the cause of all this!” Yuri scolded. “Ishi knows you like him – you don't need to drown him!”

He paused at the edge of the water, scanning up and down for any sign of Victor and Chris. He hoped Victor's magic spells and fancy haberdashery had netted them some fish – he was getting hungry, and the lovely aroma of Seung-gil's wood fire didn't help matters. He crouched down and scooped up a bit of water to pour on Ishi. Makkachin ran back and forth behind him, and began barking at something. Yuri wondered if Victor was nearby. Makka was generally sweet-tempered, and wasn't of the temperament to bark at squirrels or small ghosts.

There was a splash, like a large stone had just dropped into the water. Then a snap and the familiar whiff of ozone. Yuri gasped as he was knocked off his feet by a blast of magic.

Of course, the spell quickly rebounded, as it always did. There was a great deal of splashing and fussing and cursing coming from the water. Yuri scrambled to his feet for a better view of his adversary, who finally managed to right herself in the river. She appeared as the figure of a red-haired, green-eyed woman, standing waist-deep in the water. She wore a cowboy hat, like a character from the ten penny novels about the Wild West. 

Other than that, as far as Yuri could see, she was completely naked.

“Who's lurkin' in my river?” she bellowed.

Flustered, Yuri blushed. “Uh, ma'am? Miss? Ma'am?” A hashihime he thought. He had heard of them, but never encountered one. It was said they were spirits of wronged women.

“I'm Jolene!” she announced, hair bouncing, pendulous breasts jiggling. “And this here is my river. What business do you have here, you cheatin' no-good hound dog?”

“I just wanted to wash my friend,” Yuri told her, holding up Ishi and trying not to stare.

“Well I don't recall you gettin' my permission!” She flicked her fingers, and to Yuri's horror, Ishi went flying out of his grasp, thrown down the bank where he was lost amidst the many, many smooth stones.

Furious, Yuri drew his sword. “That was- that was really _rude_!”

“You're rude, just like all the other men.”

“It will take me all night to find him again!” Yuri raged.

“You know what we do with trespassers in these parts? We hang 'em high.”

“Give me back my friend!” he yelled.

Yuri felt something grip his ankle. While he had been arguing with the hashihime, a tentacle had slipped out of the water and grabbed him! It yanked him off his feet again, dragging him towards the water. He tried to slash at it, but his sword arm was seized by yet another slimy tentacle. “Help!” he yelled. “Victor!”

At that moment, Vic-chan came out of nowhere, hissing and sinking his teeth into the tentacle. Yuri was dropped (yet again) into the stream.

The hashihime was screaming. She stood up in the water, and Yuri realized that she was half woman, but her bottom half was in the shape of an octopus. Those had been _her_ tentacles!

“Throwin' in a weasel, you no good varmit!” Jolene shouted. “That ain't fair!”

“He's a mongoose!” Yuri shouted back as Vic-chan hopped onto his shoulder and chittered out a curse.

Just then, Victor and Chris strolled up, casual as you please. Chris was holding several fat pink salmon on a line. “What do you think you're doing?” Victor demanded of the hashihime.

“Delaying my dinner,” Chris sighed.

“You tresspassin', no good lying cheatin' men!” yelled Jolene, who was rubbing her injured tentacle with her hand.

“Why are you flaunting your naked body in front of my apprentice?” Victor shot back. “Only _I_ get to do that!” As if to emphasize this important point, Victor threw off his jacket and began to unbutton his vest.

“Oh, Victor, seriously,” sighed Chris. “Can't your antics wait until after dinner?” He rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion and began to walk back up to their campsite with his fish.

“Men! You are all alike!” called the hashihime. Yuri wondered whether it would be a good idea to introduce her to Seung-gil? Then he thought the better of it as Victor, having tossed away his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, interposed himself between Yuri and the yokai, spreading his arms.

“I will protect my apprentice! And I will look terribly good doing it!” As if in emphasis, Victor whipped his long silvery hair around and throwing in a wink just for good measure.

Well, he did cut quite a picture Yuri had to admit.

Apparently the hashihime did not agree. “You best watch out!” Jolene promised Yuri. “You and that real good-lookin' friend of yours!” She submerged, leaving nothing but a few bubbles.

“What's she doing now?” asked Yuri, as Makkachin went to sniff the river.

“Flounced off in a huff,” sniffed Victor, who was still preening. “Did you hear she thinks I'm quite good-looking?”

The river gurgled, and the water quickly retreated from the shore. 

Yuri, who had lived his whole life by the seaside, knew what was coming.

“Victor! Run!”

“What?”

A huge wall of water began to form just upriver. It bulged up higher and higher and higher as they watched in horror. It crested and began rushing at them.

Vic-chan hopped up on Makkachin's back as the dog raced off. Yuri turned to run, but unfortunately tripped up immediately on a rock and fell flat, yet again! Victor, who was right behind him, threw his body over his apprentice just as Yuri was trying to get up again.

“I'll protect you, Yuri!”

Yuri grunted. It was quite a pickle. Then he blinked and noticed the little stone right in front of him was blinking too. He realized he had come eye to eye with none other than Ishi! “Help us!” he begged. He tossed the little yokai up in the air, and, as Victor clung tightly to him, heard a big smack. Ishi had blown up into his magical wall form, and the hashihime's wall of water crashed into it, but was beaten back.

“That was very good thinking!” Victor told him as Yuri turned over. 

“Uh,” said Yuri. He wasn't terribly good at speaking just then, as he had been through a traumatic experience, and now he found Victor's face was just a few inches away from his own, meaning that Victors lips were also quite near. As well as the rest of Victor. Who was pretty much naked to the waist.

“Are you injured?” Victor inquired, although he failed to remove himself from Yuri. Victor ran a thumb along Yuri's lips, perhaps to check whether his mouth had sustained any injury?

“This is like....” Yuri muttered.

Somehow, Victor pressed in even closer, his voice low. “Like what?”

“My dream.”

Victor blinked, silver eyelashes fluttering.

“Like my dream,” Yuri repeated, and quite suddenly, Victor had rolled off of him, his entire countenance changed. 

“What dream?” Victor whispered, his eyes now wide.

“Dreams,” Yuri gently corrected. “I've been having weird dreams.”

“Prophecies?”

Yuri shook his head irritably. “I don't have prophetic dreams – I don't have magic.”

“It's all right.”

Yuri sighed and recovered himself. “We were like that.” He closed his eyes, straining to recall. “No! No, more like this.” As if in a trance, Yuri slid over into Victor's lap. He could feel Victor trembling, his eyes now, stripped of their usual confidence, pleading. “But you're not you.” Yuri traced the line of Victor's jaw with the tips of his fingers. “And I'm not me.” None of it made any sense. He remembered waking up, confused.

“Who are you?” Victor murmured, so softly Yuri could barely hear. Who was he?

“Take down this wall!” shrieked Jolene. She was standing on the other side of Ishi, pounding against it, like an over-excited vendor pounding on a door. “I'm gonna murder you 'til you're dead!”

“Victor, you need to stop romancing your apprentice and come to dinner,” ordered Chris, who had also just appeared. Yuri flushed and stumbled off of Victor's lap.

“They can't go!” shouted Jolene. “I need to murder 'em!”

“You're invited, of course!” Chris told her.

“I- I am? Well, that's very neighborly of ya!”

“Chris,” Yuri pleaded. “She was just about to kill us!”

“Not during dinner. You will have to dress appropriately, Mademoiselle,” he warned Jolene. “Victor, you as well. No one wants to look at that during a fine fish dinner,” he added, waving at Victor (who was still more or less stripped to the waist) with a wry smile.

“Ishi?” said Yuri, as the conversation had taken an unexpected turn and he now thought it might be impolite to keep a potential dinner guest walled off. The yokai snapped back to his stone form and bounced into Yuri's hand. 

“I'm thinkin' I have a cute kimono put away!” Jolene was saying. “Don't wear it much since I been in the river.”

“Water isn't conducive to silk,” tutted Victor, who was now scowling at the spaces where he'd popped off some shirt buttons in his haste to throw off his clothing.

“Come, Yuri, your assistance is needed in setting the table,” said Chris. 

Yuri followed Chris, thinking that this must be the oddest camping trip he had ever been on.


	26. Chapter 26

Jolene the hashihime's kimono contained no less than 115 depictions of various stringed instruments (Seung-gil believed them to be banjos, mandolins and guitars). 

Jolene was one of three yokai currently in their encampment. The other two were the creature currently serving as their tent, the kasa obake known as Shinji; and the nurikabe that Yuri referred to as Ishi. 

There were four entities who considered themselves human, all of whom qualified as Guardians, and all of whom were accompanied by Familiar animals. 

Seung-gil had eaten three whole fish this evening. The first two because his metabolism demanded it; the last because, well, it was tasty. He had stopped counting the glasses of wine he had drunk. Victor had made it difficult as he tended top off one's glass before one had quite finished.

Victor and the hashihime were comparing their kimono. Victor had switched to formal dress prior to dinner, dragging several steamer trunks from the boot of their car to locate the perfect garment. Seung-gil wasn't certain what qualifications Victor had used. He disliked formal dress. Yuri, too, was now wearing one of Victor's older kimono. It had an intriguing black and silver pattern. It was difficult to discern, however, as Victor had one arm wrapped around Yuri. He seemed to derive comfort from Yuri's proximity, the same as one dealt with a familiar animal.

He pushed his chair back from the table and rubbed his stomach. Mambo, who was curled up underneath his chair, protested at being disturbed. Seung-gil placed a hand on his Familiar's head, which calmed them both. He felt a vibration from his witching crystal, and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a message from that stupid girl again. 

“Ya know, sweetheart, where I come from, it ain't polite to go lookin' at your crysto-vision when you're at the dinner table.”

Seung-gil blinked. It was the hashihime – Jolene? She had been addressing him. He didn't always follow social rules closely, so he decided that she was probably right. He carelessly tossed the crystal aside. “You're a hashihime?” he told her. This was probably not polite either. But he found he wasn't terribly concerned about it at the present time.

“Yep!” she told him, adding an encouraging smile. She did not appear offended, so he pressed on.

“So, a man has wronged you?” he asked. This was a well-know characteristic of the hashihime form of yokai. But Seung-gil had never encountered one, so he had not been able to confirm this.

Her expression instantly turned to cold fury. “It was that little varmit, Takao!”

Yuri, who had been dozing against Victor's chest, perked up. “Wait, Takao? You mean the idol singer?”

“The very same!” said Jolene. “He done stole my song!”

“That was not a very polite thing to do,” tutted Chris. “He is a cad, madame.”

“I could turn him into a newt,” Victor offered, waving the wine bottle.

“How does one steal a song?” asked Seung-gil, who was now terribly confused. 

“I wrote us a song,” Jolene explained, “and we were gonna perform it as a duet, as Nuke and Kubi's Out of Our Heads Review. But then that rascal took it for his boy band. A boy band! I ain't never been so offended.” She shook her head, and quite suddenly, looked younger. And vulnerable. “Where I come from, when a girl has been wronged, you get yourself to a bridge. And so here I am.” She wiggled her tentacles. 

Seung-gil found that he was twice as confused as before.

“Was it the heartbreak song?” asked Yuri. “That's Mari's favorite.”

Jolene began to sing. She had a lovely, warm vibrato tone to her voice. _“Can you hear my heart break? My feelin', ever alone....”_

“I hate that song.”

Jolene suddenly ceased her singing and all eyes at the table were upon Seung-gil. He realized too late that once again, he had said _something._

“I can turn him into a newt!” Victor offered.

“You are insulting Miss Jolene's singing?” Chris thundered.

“I don't think that's what he meant,” Yuri offered.

“Then he had better tell us what he meant!” said Chris.

What had he meant? Seung-gil had such a terrible time explaining things. He took a breath. “I've heard that song over the crystal. I hate it. I hate Takao. I hate that band. I don't care if you turn me into a newt, Wizard Nikiforov.” He turned to the hashihime. “When the hashihime- when _Miss Jolene_ sang it, it was so pretty. Her voice is warm. I feel like I've drunk a glass of wine, only it's in my ear.” Mambo placed his furry chin on Seung-gil's leg and wagged his tail. Seung-gil sighed and scratched his Familiar's head. “And Mambo liked it too. It's like two different songs: one I hate and one I like. I don't understand. And I wish that stupid girl would quit sending me messages on my crystal.” The last was added when he saw his crystal vibrate once again.

“I think that's more words than you've used since I met you,” Yuri told him. Yuri blinked and yawned and dozed off in Victor's arms.

Jolene snaked out a tentacle and grabbed up Seung-gil's witching crystal. “Now, you know what this young gal is callin' you? Maybe she just wants a friend.” She placed it back in front of Seung-gil. “And ain't nobody can't use a few more friends in this world.”

Seung-gil gripped the crystal. He glanced down at Mambo, who was looking up at him, eyes warm.

Victor smiled fondly at Yuri. “We will retrieve your song for you, madame,” he promised Jolene.

“I would like to help,” Chris put in, “but I don't know if it will be possible. Once a song is out in the world....”

“You are forgetting I am the world's greatest wizard!”

Chris chuckled into his wine. Isolde hopped up onto the table, and he presented her with a small bite of salmon. “Wasn't the original point of this trip to show the boy the profit of living without magic?”

“Why would a body want to live without magic?” asked Jolene.

Victor stroked a hand through Yuri's hair. “The boy has more magic in him than you or I will ever know,” he whispered.

Seung-gil didn't quite grasp what was going on. He stared at his witching crystal. There were three un-answered messages from Sala Crispino.

He clutched the crystal. “Miss Jolene.” Once again, all eyes were upon him. “Could- could you please assist me with a message?”


	27. Chapter 27

Otabek Altin thought, _I am a lucky man_.

Not that luck had brought him here! No, he had worked hard all his young life to achieve the honor of Guardianship, traveling the world, working under what Masters would take in a poor boy with no family magic to speak of. 

But now, appointed by Wizard Nikiforov himself! Even if it was temporary, he could not conceive of a better position. As for Hasetsu, it would be easy to become attached to this place. The citizens were of a pleasant disposition, and the local foundry proved peerless, if still little known. Mrs. Nishigori was even now preparing him a new blade. It had not been his primary weapon, but would be splendid to add to the arsenal.

Yuri Plesetsky, Victor's own apprentice, now held Otabek's prized possession, an air rifle that had served as a main non-magical mode of interdiction. It was a lighter model, and could be armed with standard leadshot or silver bullets as the quarry required.

As for Plesetsky – Yurio – he was making a good showing for himself in his very first attempts. A talented boy, well on his way to being, Otabek was certain, an accomplished wizard. He tugged on the trigger, causing the stock to jerk slightly, but still ended up nicking the tin can they had set up on a fence post. Yurio grinned and turned to Otabek, seeking approval.

“Excellent! Good work!” He strode over to the boy. “You are still pulling - not squeezing. Let me show you.” He wrapped his arms around Yurio, pulling the rifle up in place. He felt the boy flinch, and saw his face flush. Otabek smiled, flattered, and waited patiently for Yurio to regain his composure. Then, under his guidance, they once again lifted the rifle, aimed, and shot.

The can fell. 

“Let's take a look!” said Otabek, relaxing his grip and striding over to the fence. He gracefully hopped over (he admitted to himself that he was quite possibly showing off, though just a little) and brought up the can. “Dead center!” 

Yurio stood, bursting with pride. But he quickly schooled his features. “I'll try it again. Alone!”

“Otabek!” came a rough, squawking voice. The men turned to regard a half dozen gangly, long-nosed figures who had just sidled up. Bridge trolls. In Hasetsu, they were actually tengu who tended to congregate by the bridges. 

“Garuda!” Otabek called to the one who had hailed him. They tended to shift at will between their human and bird forms, which could surprise newcomers. Otabek had apprenticed before in the realm of Hindustan, and recognized their kind. They loved to gamble, but were brave allies in a fight. “Did you bring me the rest of my winnings from the other night?”

“I wish I had better tidings,” screeched Garuda. “This is Guardian business. There's a flock of basabasa to the north. They've been setting small wildfires, and the farmers are annoyed.”

Basabasa were an annoyance. They tended to be shy, but they literally breathed fire. If one encountered a swarm of them, things could get messy very quickly. 

“I was unaware,” Otabek apologized, giving Garuda a quick bow. “I'll go take care of it.”

“We'll help out,” Garuda told him, scratching his ridiculously long nose. 

“Thanks! Good man,” said Otabek.

“I'll go too,” said Yurio.

“You won't,” Otabek told him quickly. “This is Guardian business. You'll remain here.”

“But Otabek, it's a bunch of chickens!” stormed Yurio. “And I'm Wizard Nikiforov's apprentice! Well, one of them....”

“And as long as you are underage, you will stay back. I took a pledge to your Master, remember?”

Yurio's expression had gone sour. “He'll never find out.”

“Yurio, though we are providing you with some weapons training, you are being schooled as a wizard, not a Guardian.” Yurio was going to protest, but Otabek stepped towards him quickly, cupping his chin, staring into his eyes. “Don't worry,” he said softly. “You will make a brilliant wizard, and I'm certain, a fine Guardian – perhaps the finest!” He gave Yurio a small, chaste kiss on his forehead. “And I pray I will be beside you to see it happen.”

The Tengu flourished their broad wings, and Garuda grabbed Otabek around the waist, flying off with him. As he began to soar overhead, Otabek glanced back. Yurio stood along on the hill, one hand still touching his forehead where Otabek had kissed him. “Yuri Plisetsky, I will protect you,” he swore.


	28. Chapter 28

Yuri Plisetsky stood alone on a hillside, the rustle of Tengu wings slowly retreating into the distance.

He touched his forehead, where Otabek Altin had kissed him.

His hands fell to his side.

“I can protect myself, you asshole!” the boy raged.

The flying warriors were but a shadow tracing the horizon.


	29. Chapter 29

Christophe Giacometti sat on the deck of the barge, his long legs stretched out to rest on the bright pink gunwale, his dear Isolde curled up underneath, lying within in the shadow he cast. 

It was hot – so damned hot! – so he was sitting up on the bow, where the breeze was better. He was not wearing much clothing. In fact, his choice would have been to wear not anything at all, but why give a show to the undeserving or unappreciative? This, anyway, was his thought. So his entire outfit consisted of a bathing suit and a knit hat with pink kitten ears. The latter item did not help with his body temperature regulation, but had been knitted by a person whom he recalled with fondness, and thus helped his general mood. Which, we note with interest, was not pleasant.

Chris held in one hand a witching crystal. He regarded it, fond expression on his face, as it contained a message from his knitter friend.

“Wow! Do you have a message?” inquired Victor.

Chris snapped his fingers to extinguish the message. He cast an ill-tempered glance at Victor. He didn’t have to cast it very far, as Victor was at this very moment peeking over his shoulder.

“Need I remind you how rude that is, Victor?”

Victor, smug look on his face, sauntered over and leaned against the gunwale. “Chris, my friend. It couldn’t possibly be that your affections have been won over by some single person?”

Chris shook the crystal. “It’s damned difficult to receive a message in this hellhole. And the humidity is doing nothing for my complexion! I thought we were going on a pleasant road trip to Sapporo, not a junket through swampland. This is not the first time you have misled me, Victor!”

“And it won’t be the last!” Victor promised. 

Chris sighed deeply and scratched his sweaty scalp underneath his kitten ears hat.

One might be tempted to ask, at this juncture, a question similar to Christophe’s: that is, how our small party came to be steaming down a river in a pink boat when, the last we encountered them, they were on the road inside a pink motor car? A very good question, and one of course that has an answer! However, as many exciting adventures lay just up the road (or downriver, rather) let us suffice to say that the Wizard Nikiforov had a brilliant realization: he realized that despite appearances, pink motor cars are not really all that terribly different from pink barges, in that both are a way of getting from point A to point B. It was a terribly important realization, and Wizard Nikiforov was rather insufferably proud of himself (at least in Christophe’s opinion) for a period of a day or two, at least until it was apparent that the pink barge’s bilge pump was not really working terribly well, and some of his expensive overcoats were affected by the dampness.

Speaking of dampness, at that moment, a terribly damp individual appeared on deck: Yuri Katsuki, soaked to the skin, and carrying a rather large wrench aloft as a sign of victory. “Victor! I fixed the bilge pump!” 

Despite his grubby appearance, Victor assaulted Yuri with a flying hug. “My brilliant Yuri!”

“Really?” remarked Chris. “With no magic?”

“Yuri is a mechanical genius,” Victor announced, giving the boy a head scratch, as if he were a particularly delightful puppy.

Yuri beamed an oil-stained grin from the praise, his eyes sparkling. “You see, there was a joint that wasn't tight, so I-”

“Oh, is this explanation all going to be boring?” Chris sighed.

“Land ho!” shouted Seung-gil, who was somewhere up above, in the crow's nest or something. Chris would have had to crane his neck to look, and that would have been tiresome. 

“Of course there's land,” Chris shouted back. “We are traveling along a river.”

“Oh. I thought that's what we were supposed to shout?” Seung-gil answered. 

“Come on, Chris,” urged Victor, who was applying a cleaning spell to his shirt. Yuri's embrace had caused oil stains to adhere here and there. “Give the boy some credit.” Victor thought the better of it, and took off the shirt, tying it around his waist, and then began to pose. Because Victor was insufferable like that.

Isolde mewled something at that moment. Chris eyed his cat, and then shouted up, “So what have you spotted, Seung-gil?”

“Buildings!”

“Then why not say, 'Buildings, ho!'”

“Buildings ho!”

“You stepped right into that one,” Victor laughed. He had conjured up a small towel to dab at an oil smudge on Yuri's nose, but Yuri's magical backfire effect ended up setting the washcloth on fire, necessitating Victor stomping it out on deck. 

“They are remarkable buildings,” Seung-gil shouted.

“How are they remarkable?”

“One is 2,073 feet tall.”

Chris glanced at his cat (as Isolde was the only sane presence currently around), and then glanced over at Victor, who was still trying to clean up Yuri in a way that didn't utilize magic or cause an explosion. “Precisely two thousand and seventy-three feet?”

“Give or take a few inches!”

“Indeed.” Something clicked in Chris's mind. “Victor, have you and this rotten boat brought us to the Middle Kingdom?”

“Well, of course.”

Chris sighed a sigh that encompassed his entire body. “You are aware that the country is in the middle of another Opium War?”

“Oh, inevitably.”

Chris wiggled his toes and flicked away a mosquito that was thinking to feast on his right thigh. “And you have brought us here … because you want hot pot?”

Victor scoffed. “Of course not! What do you think of me?”

Chris nodded and watched the riverbank drift by for a moment.

“I know a place that has the best dumplings! Really, they are record breaking. _Vkusno!_ ”

Chris sighed deeply. “Victor,” he said, “the boy needs a shower.”

Victor turned to face Chris. Victor was now completely covered in soap bubbles from his attempt to give Yuri a magical bubble bath. His eyes widened. “Oh! Capital idea. Come, Yuri, we will celebrate your bilge pump.”

“It's bilge all right,” muttered Chris as Victor and Yuri took their leave. Poor Victor was completely besotted. As always! But what if Yuri never came to realize his station?

Well, some things could be helped along, and some couldn't.

Speaking of which. “Seung-gil!”

“Yes?”

“You're still up there in the raven's nest?”

“Crow's nest! That is the correct terminology.”

“All right.”

“I have a book of nautical terms.”

 _Good for you,_ thought Chris. “Victor and Yuri have gone belowdecks.”

“All right.”

“And I am here.”

“So you are!”

“Then … who among us is piloting the boat?”

“I think Victor had Makkachin do it.”

Chris blinked.

“He had a small captain's hat for the dog,” Seung-gil shouted down. “It was … cute.”

The barge rounded the bend. The cityscape came into view.


	30. Chapter 30

Mari sat watching the landscape roll by.

Minako dozed beside her, in the window seat. She'd woven herself a little nest, as she was wont to do, and had been asleep for some miles. 

Their train car had remained nearly empty, though they had stopped at another station or two along the way. Mari had brought a book along, but somehow wasn't in the mood for reading. She had watched Takao and his band perform via her witching crystal, but even her favorite idol band had lost its appeal.

Yawning, she stood up and stretched. She had heard a rumor that they had hooked up a dining car at the last stop – maybe a bit to eat would revive her mood? She made her way down the aisle and into the next car. It was a sleeper car, very dark. All the shades were drawn, and she could hear whispering from within the closed compartments. Probably ghosts – they were best left alone. She passed into the next car, holding her breath. It was a smoking car. Spirits of mists and fog traveled here, and it was best not to breathe anybody in by mistake! 

The next car held some circus animals. There was a pair of tigers, a giraffe, a hippogriff – the standard stuff. She gave the unicorn a carrot, and endeavored not to get into a guessing game with the sphinx.

After a couple more cars, the clatter of dishes and smell of burnt grease told her she had arrived at the dining car. It was disappointingly shabby. A menu had been scrawled on a chalkboard posted on the wall. It contained several confusing items, including one simply listed as, “THE BIRD.”

Mari heard a clatter behind her and turned to see a head poke out of the kitchen area. A tall man emerged, wielding knives in both his hands. “Anja! Why do you plague me here? It's too early for dinner service. I will place an eternal curse upon you, you witch!”

Mari glanced from side to side, but there was no one else in the dining car. “Anja?” she asked.

“How dare you break my heart?” wailed the man, who she took to be a cook.

“Uh, I've never met you before.”

“You are so untrue, Anja.”

“Hey, you know what? I was just looking for the bathroom.” Quickly, Mari took a big, big step backwards and then hustled towards the next car.

“Anja, no!” the man yelled after her. “I forgive you! Let me give you a kiss!”

Mari slammed the door behind her and stood for a while with her back against it, until she was certain he wasn't following her. Apparently someone had forgotten not to breathe in in the smoking car!

She looked around. This car was brightly lit and pleasant. The only occupants were two girls, who sat with their backs to her, both bent over a witching crystal. Even though it was quite rude to listen to another person's message, Mari couldn't contain her curiosity, and made her way towards them.

In the crystal's image, group of people were gathered around, singing a lilting song.

_I heard there was a magic word_  
_That you could use to to strike a chord_  
_But my syntax lacks a way to place a comma_

_The spell I cast turned back on me_  
_Turned my landscape into sea_  
_Alone I stand and pray for kotodama_

_Incantare, divination..._

Mari slid into the seat right in back of the two girls and stared quite blatantly over their shoulders. She gasped when she saw the image.

The girls with the crystal froze the image and turned around.

“When did you get that message? Where was it from?” Mari demanded.

One of the girls, a redhead, smiled pleasantly even though Mari had been intruding. “Sala just got this today. Isn't it pretty?” She didn’t seem offended – in fact, the both of them turned towards Mari, holding up the crystal.

A pretty dark-haired girl with gorgeous violet eyes shook her head. “I didn't think he had it in him.”

“That's my brother!” said Mari, waving at the frozen image. She had never seen him in a crystal before. But it looked like him, and sounded like him. Could it be?

The girls blinked at each other. “I didn't think Seung-gil had a sister,” said Sala, who narrowed her pretty eyes.

“No, no, that one!” said Mari, pointing to Yuri’s image. Victor, too, was there, singing and playing his erhu. The others were Christophe Giacometti (another famous Guardian), and some sort of half-woman, half octopus yokai, who had been singing lead. They all seemed to be gathered in a campsite by a river. 

“That's my brother, Yuri! I've been trying to send him a message for the past week. But I can’t find him! None of my location spells work.”

“Oh, if he’s with Victor then I’m not surprised he's hard to find,” laughed the redhead. “I’m Mila, by the way. I’m a Guardian from the Russian Soviet blah blah blah.” She waved a hand and grinned. “Anyway, I work for Yakov too, just like Victor (well, before he took off) and I’ve never seen Wizard Yakov so angry!”

“I’m Katsuki Mari,” said the same. 

Sala quite suddenly looked terribly excited. “Wait, did you say Katsuki?”

“Oh my god!” squealed Mila. “As in Katsuki Yuri? Is he a relative?”

“Yes! That’s my brother. Yuri!”

“Oh, so that’s what he looks like,” said Sala, who held up the crystal and viewed the message again. “That old poster really doesn’t do him justice at all. Now I know why Victor ran off!”

Mari was a bit confused by all of this, though she was also very much relieved that her brother was apparently OK. And doing well enough to sing campfire songs along with yokai, evidently!

“Aw, Yuri's awfully cute,” said Mila.

“Yes, he’s adorable!” agreed Sala. “I want to pinch those chubby little cheeks!”

“He does tend to put on weight,” Mari had to agree.

A young man burst into the train car, huffing and carrying on. At first Mari thought it might be the overwrought cook, as this man, too, was agitated, but there the resemblance ended. This newcomer had Sala’s arresting violet eyes – Mari wondered if they were related?

“Sala! Whose cheeks are you pinching? What are you up to now? It’s not that oaf from the Three Kingdoms again is it?”

Now Mari was confused again. This guy looked like he could be Sala’s blood relative, but acted just like a jealous boyfriend.

“Mickey, please behave yourself!” Sala told him. She scooted around to face Mari again. “Mari, this is _my_ brother, Mickey. We have twin power!” 

Despite herself, Mari was much impressed. She had heard a lot about twin magic, and twins who became Guardians together. “We have magical triplets in my village.”

“Are they Guardians?” Sala asked, eyes wide.

“They’re still just little girls,” Mari told her. “But they’re already really good at transportation spells.”

“Oh, I’d love to meet them sometime!” Sala gushed. Mari had to glance between Mickey and Sala. He was still fuming, but Sala appeared quite sincere.

“You could come to Hasetsu,” Mari offered. “I know it’s out of the way.” She really felt like a little country bumpkin around these people. “But my family runs an onsen bath. It’s relaxing.”

“A hot bath sounds fabulous!” sighed Mila, who stretched out in her seat. “Hey, Sala? Maybe after the night parade?”

“People are _naked_ in those baths!” Mickey fumed. Why were all the men in this car so overwrought? The women were quite nice!

Sala rolled her eyes. “Mickey, you always have to take off your clothes to take a bath. Don’t be dim.”

Mari fished through her pockets. “Yu-topia Katsuki,” she told Mila and Sala, taking out her small stack of business cards. She had magicked them a little bit so you could see the steam rising from the bath.

“So cute!” squealed Sala. 

“This would be perfect,” sighed Mila.

Mickey too snatched up a card and squinted at it suspiciously. Mari was not quite certain why Sala didn’t haul off and punch the guy – he was really annoying. “Katsuki? Wait, like Yuri Katsuki?”

“Yuri is her brother, Mickey,” Sala explained.

“Not Katsuki!” wailed Mickey. Mari glanced around, convinced that his caterwauling was going to get them kicked off the train. But instead something quite odd happened. Even Mari, who had led her life among yokai and ghosts, thought it odd. Mickey began steaming – quite literally steaming, like Mari’s little business card, only he was now letting off a great deal of vapor, like a teapot that’s begun to boil.

“Mickey, simmer down, you’re going to boil!” Sala warned. “Oh, look, there he goes.”

“Not again,” muttered Mila.

In a flash, Mickey had transformed from a fuming young man into a literal cloud of steam! “Oh, what do I do now? I wanted to go get a beer,” Sala moaned.

“There’s a smoking car a couple of cars down,” Mari remembered. This was so strange! She’d seen yokai who transformed into mists, of course, but never a human being able to pull the trick.

“Is there?” asked Sala. She sighed and waved at the cloud that had been her brother. “He’s always using his twin magic before I’m ready and getting into trouble like this.” She stood up. “Let’s go take a look. Maybe the smoking car will have a vacuum or something? Mari, you’re a lifesaver!”

“We might get an ice bath too,” said Mari. She may not have been a Guardian, but she at least knew how to deal with steam!

Mila threw an arm around Mari's shoulders and held up her witching crystal. “I wonder if Phichit would like this song?” she wondered.

Mari suddenly remembered that message Yuri had gotten from Phichit. She wondered what it said. But she was here on a journey with her new friends, so the thought was soon out of her mind.


	31. Chapter 31

Yuri scrunched his eyes, still half asleep, uneasy dreams tugging at the corners of his thoughts. Yes, of course people had prophetic dreams – some Guardians used them as their primary method of attack. But Yuri had no magic. These dreams, which had only gotten more persistent in the days he had spent on the road with Victor and the others, did not seem a vision of the future, but rather half-forgotten memories.

He had awoken tangled in silken sheets spread over a large, soft bed – larger still than his entire room. And yet he and his lover lay entwined in the middle, huddled in many layers of bedclothes against the cold. Something lay over them both, feather-soft.

He felt Victor’s body pressed behind him, his lips still brushing Yuri’s neck, arm flung across Yuri’s chest. The Victor who was not Victor. He was still handsome, and pale as moonlight, but the silver hair had been cut much shorter, and his body was somewhat broader, more muscular. He should be wearing armor, Yuri thought, not knowing where the thought had come from. Shining, golden armor. 

Yuri made to slip off the bed, but a pale hand twined around his wrist. Victor-who-was-not-Victor was awake, and a name fell from his lips. It was not Yuri's name. And much as he tried, he could not remember.

“Stay with me. This time, stay with me.”

Quickly, with an air of confidence that seemed alien yet somehow familiar, Yuri slipped a leg over Victor's recumbent form, straddling him. Victor emitted a small sigh as Yuri's weight settled on his cock. He caught Victor's hands, entwining their fingers, pressing Victor's hands back, back on the soft bedding, back above his head. Victor's eyes went wide. Yuri bent low, gently pressing their foreheads together. Victor whined, lips parted. But not yet. Yuri ached to hurry, wanting to feel Victor inside him, moaning and twisting underneath. The lure, the smell, the sweat of his silver lover clouded his mind.

He blinked. 

A flash of gold slipped through as the window curtains fluttered in the chill breeze. Like a moth to a flame, Yuri was disentangled from Victor, off the bed, and across the room.

“Yuri!”

Yuri snapped back at the sound of his name. 

“Can you smell the dumplings, Yuri?”

He was on a darkened street corner, standing next to Victor, and staring at the golden dawn, just slanting to the east. “Victor?”

Victor edged closer, but did a double-take when he glimpsed Yuri's expression. Suddenly, Yuri's face was in his hands, Victor's face close enough to feel his breath. “Yuri,” Victor purred, “what was going through your mind just now?”

Yuri flushed crimson, and Victor pressed still closer. “Anything you'd care to share?”

Yuri dragged himself back to the present. “You dragged us out on a wild good chase for dumplings?” It came flooding back. _“Come along, Yuri! We'll slip out at dawn, just when the shop opens, and bring back dumplings.”_ And Yuri had hurried after him, still half-asleep, still wreathed in dreams.

Victor finally stepped back. “These are not just any dumplings! These are the most _vkusno_ in all the world!”

“Are you always hungry?”

“Only for that which is delicious,” said Victor, licking his lips and tracing a finger along Yuri's jaw. Yuri was going to blush again, but but of them spotted the movement at the same time. Several men, all wearing dark suits, and all of them carrying hatchets.

“Perhaps if we ignore them they'll go away?” Victor proposed.

“Victor Nikiforov!” boomed one of the men.

“Or perhaps not,” said Victor. He nodded to Yuri, and the both of them took off running down the alleyway. Fortunately, they were both very fast runners, but unfortunately, neither was terribly familiar with the city. Each corner they past, more of the suited men spotted them and joined in the chase. 

Finally, they ended up turning in a blind alley, the large gang of men arrayed behind them.

“Victor – _huff_ – Nikiforov!” huffed the lead guy, who was badly out of breath from the chase. “Surrender to the Axe Gang!”

“The what?” asked Victor.

“What do you mean?”

Despite Yuri's hesitation against arguing with a group of men carrying hatchets, Victor persisted. “You obviously know me.”

“Your name – _huff_ – is on – _huff_ – every wanted poster – _huff huff_ – in the Middle Kingdom!” He nodded to one of his crew, who produced a poster.

Yuri stared – they were offering a considerable bounty for Victor's capture.

“That's not a very good likeness,” Victor sniffed. “And you never answered my question.”

“We're the Axe Gang!” the lead dude said again. “The Axe Gang!” as if repetition would drive home the point. 

“Doesn't ring a bell,” Victor persisted.

Yuri envisioned a future in which he had been sliced to ribbons.

The leader said something in a language Yuri didn't catch, and then one of the gang stepped aside. He set his axe against the wall, and began to beatbox.

One of the gang stepped forward and began dancing around, his axe hoisted. Then two more of the men fell in behind him. After a couple more rounds, more joined in, until the entire gang was swaying and swinging their axes. They ended by hoisting their axes and grunting in unison.

Yuri thought it was fairly impressive.

“You could stand to work on your choreography,” Victor sniffed. “And you,” he said, pointing to one of the men. “You were always a half step behind.”

“Stephen, you gotta step it up, man,” grumbled another guy.

Stephen muttered something under his breath.

“Everyone's a critic,” grumbled the lead guy. “I'd like to see you try improving my choreography!”

“Here, this is what I'd advise,” Victor told them, suddenly sweeping Yuri into his arms. “We need a tango!” he told the beatbox guy. As the Axe gang gathered around, he leaned in close and whispered, “Dance the way you showed me at Minako-sensei's place.”

_Oh!_

Yuri suddenly realized he had been waiting around for Victor to magick their way out of trouble, so he hadn't figured on using his own skills. Well, he would fix this. He would show Victor – he would show all of them. Victor pulled him close, and as the beatbox guy thrummed out a spicy beat, they marched in step across the alley. Victor was an amazing dancer, and Yuri regretted that he would need to cut this short, because he really could have spent all night, twirling in the alleyway, under the moonlight, in Victor Nikiforov's arms.

Victor spun Yuri into an especially deep dip.

Yuri spun around, pulling Victor beneath him, and tossing one of Minako's silken strings up to where it caught on a windowsill up on the building behind them. He stretched the thread tight, holding onto Victor, then let go of Victor and let the tension of the webbing pull him towards the building. He landed feet to the wall, kicked off, turned in mid-air, and swung around to kick a half dozen astonished Axe gang members in the face. He tossed another web rope towards the building, and continued the assault from the air.

His first round of attacks had the element of surprise, but there were a lot of Axe Gang guys gathered there, and the guys in the back started to figure out what was happening. Escape seemed the best option, but he'd need to throw his web rope up high enough, and it would probably take two or three ropes to bear his weight along with Victor's. And the building was a good five stories high, so it was going to take a couple passes to get up high enough.

He flew back towards the building and tossed another thread of webbing towards the eaves before he kicked off again. Victor, meanwhile, was causing a great deal of fuss and bother with some powerful kicks aimed towards the Axe Gang. They were cursing and shouting in frustration, as Victor seemed to easily dodge every blow.

Yuri drew his sword on this pass, and managed to slice through a few axes. As a Guardian, he was reluctant to harm humans, and these guys didn't seem to be magical. Or at least they hadn't tried any magic yet. He noticed with horror that although they hadn't landed any blows on Victor, they were beginning to surround him. This wasn't good!

Another pass at the building, and Yuri landed another thread secured up the eaves. He was going to have to try to get them out of there with just two ropes. “Victor!” he yelled. Even in the midst of a fighting mob, Victor grinned and winked at him. He was enjoying this too much!

Shaping a twine of thread into a loop, Yuri swung towards Victor, lassoing him around the waist with a circle of strong webbing. Yuri landed two-footed on the ground, stretching the thread to the limit of its tension, and then jumped for it, letting the webbing carry him, trailing Victor, who grunted as the thread caught. Up they sprang, towards the roof and escape.

Unfortunately, he had miscalculated – they only made it as far as the top floor, well short of the roof. Yuri slammed into a window, but somehow managed to keep himself in balance on the sill. Victor did the equivalent of a belly-flop, failing spectacularly to find purchase, and slipped down so only the thread connecting him to Yuri kept him up.

“Victor! I can't hold you!” Yuri screamed as he tried to hold on.

Victor scrambled and managed to catch some weak handholds on a sill. 

“Hold on!” Yuri ordered. Desperately, the threw some more of the spider web rope towards the roof. The first one didn't take. “Dammit!” With a cry, Victor slipped to one hand. The thread binding him to Yuri jerked, and Yuri nearly lost his footing.

Desperate now, the Axe Gang below them, he tossed another thread and yanked on it. Thankfully, it seemed to catch hold. This would have to do it! “Victor, hold on!” he yelled again.

Muttering a silent prayer, he kicked himself off the sill, but to his horror, instead of bouncing back up towards the roof, he and Victor both just fell down and hung suspended. “There's too much weight on the line,” Yuri muttered, trying to grab more webbing.

From out of the night, and axe came flying. It severed the thread holding Victor to Yuri. Before Yuri could do anything, Victor plummeted down, and Yuri, still attached to the roof rope, which sprang like a bungee cord, now went sailing upwards, right up and over onto the roof.

He tucked and rolled and managed to land without breaking anything. Tearing off the webbing around him, he ran to the edge of the roof, but all he could see was a mob of Axe Gang members swarming below. “Victor!” he cried.

A report sounded. Yuri dropped to his belly. Was that an air-gun shot? Another report, and the plaster right next to his head exploded in shrapnel as a bullet connected. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Yuri dove behind a heating duct for some cover. 

“Victor!”


	32. Chapter 32

Yurio spread out on a bench at the Nishigori's place, thinking about his life and how it sucked and how generally everything sucked and everybody sucked.

He tapped at his witching crystal.

He lowered it.

Bastet jumped onto his stomach, kneaded around, switched her tail, and then evidently got bored of the whole thing and jumped off.

“Yurio,” called Yuko, who came bustling up in her typical sunny mood. “The metal is cooling. Wanna help me cast some spells?”

Yurio grunted.

Yuko smiled and shook her head. Then she went away.

“Yurio!” called the triplets.

“Huh?”

“Do you know where Otabek is?” they queried. 

“I dunno. Playing cards. Whatever.”

The girls stared at him for a while, and then they, too, left.

Yurio sighed.

“Yurio!”

Yurio sighed again. Of all the people he didn't want to see, Minami was probably the one he least wanted to see.

“What?” he barked.

To his disgust, Minami plunked down on the bench right beside him. “Oh my god, did you see this message Phichit sent out?”

Yurio lifted his head an inch. “What message?”

“You haven't? How could you not have seen it? Everybody has seen it!”

“I haven't seen it,” Yurio grumbled.

Stupid Minami was waving his stupid crystal and kicking and totally carrying on. “But he blasted it to everyone!”

“What's the message?” OK. People were going to die. Starting with stupid Minami.

“It's got Victor and Yuri and-”

“Victor?” growled Yurio, seizing the crystal. 

“Rude!” snapped Minami while Yurio bent over his crystal, trying to make it give up the message.

The room darkened.

Phichit's Chulanont's image appeared, bigger than life. Yurio, despite his foul mood, had to give a hand for the guy's messaging skills. His hamster things (they were hamsters) were circling around on delicate little paper airplanes. 

“Hey everybody!” Phichit said, smiling and waving as if just anybody could just cast a super amazing messaging spell. “My friend Yuri's sister passed this along to me....”

“Mari?” Yurio asked no one in particular.

“She's his only sister!” Minami answered while Yurio waved for absolute quiet.

“...and I thought everybody would like to hear it! It's great!” He waved a hand, and the image shimmered into the image of a campsite. Wow, that was an amazing transition. Yurio really had to meet this Phichit guy and pick his brain.

Startled, Yurio waved his hand to freeze the image.

“I want to hear the song, Yurio!” Minami protested.

But Yurio was already walking around inside the image of the campsite. There was stupid Victor and stupid Yuri and a couple of other stupid people. A riverbank. A bridge. Ha! Victor, he had caught you this time!

“Yurio!” whined Minami. “Come on, play the song.”

Yurio tossed him the witching crystal and stalked out of the room. There was a sense of purpose to his step.


	33. Chapter 33

A train sped through the night, gliding across farms and fields, heading north.

Three girls sat in the dining car, hunched over witching crystals.

“Check out this one,” said one. “This is one she did with Takao.”

“There’s a lot with Takao, actually.”

“I just can’t believe he’d do that. I don’t think he’s a bad guy!”

“He wouldn’t have to be a bad guy.”

“It’s low to steal music!”

“Maybe it was a misunderstanding?”

…And suchlike comments.

With a flourish, Georgi presented them with the one menu, featuring his latest creation. “Bird,” he pronounced, setting the crisp sheet of paper upon the table, “of the Sleeping Prince! My latest creation!”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

“My recommendation for your dinner,” he reiterated. “It begins with a remarkable bird, poached in the most tender ways in a lovely dream of wine sauce, studded with free-range mushrooms and crowned with a single stalk of arugula.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Mila interrupted, “but I was looking for something light.”

“Like a salad!” said Sala.

“You don’t have pizza, do you?” Mari inquired.

“Oh my god! I would kill for a slice of pepperoni,” said Mila.

“I know, right?”

Mila picked up the menu and handed it back to Georgi. “Can you just get us a pizza, Georgi?”

“And maybe breadsticks,” said Sala.

“And another round of beer!” added Mari.

“But-“ started Georgi, holding the tray.

The dining car door opened and closed. “I have your brother mostly put back together,” Minako announced. She was trailing something that looked at first glance like a large helium-filled balloon. It was actually man-shaped, wrapped up in much, much webbing.

“Oh thank you Minako-sensei!” said Sala brightly. She stood to examine the Mickey-shaped cloud. “Micky, you have to quit blowing your top like that!”

Mickey, as if in reply, hissed.

“I think we might need to dehydrate him some more,” tutted Sala.

“We’re ordering dinner. What did you want, Minako-sensei?” asked Mila.

“I could really use a drink,” sighed Minako, who slunk down into the chair Mila had pulled out and ran several hands through her hair. “And just Minako is fine,” she told Sala.

“I can’t believe we’re on the same train!” Mila gushed. “Master Lilia will not stop talking about you! You were her favorite pupil!”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true,” said Minako, though she was beaming.

“Georgi, could you be a dear and bring us another round of drinks?” inquired Mila.

“And maybe find a place to hook up my brother?” asked Sala, handing over Mickey’s string.

Clutching the menu, and trailing Michele Crispino, Georgi returned to his small kitchen.

Philistines!!

“Mickey!” A tall man with a goatee ducked his head into the kitchen door.

“He has not been reconstituted yet, Emil,” Georgi told him.

“Oh, that's too bad! I thought he would help fight the train robbers!”

“Train robbers?” Well, that would definitely interfere with dinner plans. Georgi peeked through the curtain that covered the kitchen's one small window. Yes! Several O-dokuro swarmed beside the train – a rattle of bones and sightless eyes. They must have crossed by a graveyard, Georgi thought.

“They're looking for new bones!” said Emil.

Georgi picked up one of his sharpest knives. Thinking twice, he set it down, and pivoted to open a small drawer.

Emil was looking over his shoulder. “What's all this?”

“War paint!” said Georgi, picking out a brush. “So the O-dokuro will know we have no fear in our hearts.”

“Cool!” said Emil. “Um, I guess?” he added as Georgi began dusting his face with a bright blue powder.


	34. Chapter 34

Yuri cringed and hid behind the vent, still pinned down by gunfire. He considered that they could be magical bullets – if that was the case, wouldn't they just bounce off? He peeked out, but was immediately answered by another shot.

And what about Victor - could he have survived the fall? It was at least a 50 foot drop! And even if he had by some miracle landed without injury, there was a mob of Axe Gang members down there to greet him. If Yuri could just get to the side of the building, he could use Minako's thread ropes to get back down and help. 

A small, slim figure darted onto the roof and ran towards where Yuri was huddled away. “Watch out!” he cried.

“I'll save you!” the boy told him. To Yuri's astonishment, he planted himself in front of Yuri, right in the path of the bullets, and flourished … a sword?

Yuri couldn't help himself. “You brought a sword to a gunfight?” he asked.

“It's a magical sword!” the boy told him. Another shot rang out, the boy flicked the saber, and the bullet bounced on the roof, literally cut in half.

“Wow,” said Yuri. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” asked the boy, who turned around to face Yuri. “Are you Yuri?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. And you're...?”

“I'm Guang Hong Ji and I'm here to rescue you!” 

“Thanks!”

Guang Hong tilted his head, craning his neck to look past Yuri. “Is Wizard Nikiforov here?”

“Victor!” said Yuri. “He-”

But before he could explain, yet another boy sprang of the darkness. And just in the nick of time! Another shot cracked! But the boy tackled Yuri and Guang Hong, knocking them out of the bullet's path. Then, for an encore, he tucked and rolled, got up on one knee, and fired his guns back at their attackers.

“Wow!” said Yuri, who was still down on his stomach.

“That's Leo! Isn't he cool?” sighed Guang Hong, who was currently lying halfway on top of Yuri.

“How is he-?”

“Magic pistols!” said Guang Hong.

Leo squeezed off another round, turning back to nod at Yuri. “Uh, thanks, Leo!” said Yuri.

“No problem, dude!”

Yuri pushed himself up so he was sitting. “I have a magic sword too,” he mused. “You don't suppose I could-?”

“Oh, I bet you could!” said Guang Hong. 

“How do I find out?” 

“Well, you sort of have to stand in front of a gunshot.”

“Hmm,” said Yuri. This didn't sound exactly enticing. “Oh, wait!” While Leo returned another round of gunfire, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a smooth round stone. “Ishi, help us out please!” 

He tossed the little yokai in the direction of the gunfire, cursing himself for not thinking of this earlier. He needed to help Victor! 

Leo stopped sort as a gunshot now seemed to ricochet in midair, speeding back the way it came. There was a sharp cry of “Ouchie!” from somewhere in the night.

“What is that?” asked Leo, who had gone into a crouch. “Is that a spell? It’s incredible.”

Yuri walked over and gave Ishi a knock. “Ishi is my friend. He’s a nurikabe – a yokai who can form into a wall.”

There was another ricochet, and this time a scream of “Yow! No fair!”

Both Leo and Guang Hong were now knocking on the invisible wall. “That’s so cool! That’s amazing!” said Leo.

“I want to get an image to show people!” Guang Hong announced, holding up his witching crystal. “Wait, it’s invisible.” 

“Hang on!” Leo told him, tapping his shoulder. “Hey, you guys!” he shouted out to the shooters. “Could you shoot us again so my friend could get a picture?”

Yuri stared. This was a bit weird! 

“No way!” came a yell. “It will just bounce back at us! My friend got shot right in the butt!”

“But you were shooting at us!” Yuri exclaimed.

“We’re shooting at Wizard Nikiforov!” came the voice. “He has a bounty! A really great bounty! We could buy a whole lot of new axes!”

“Victor,” whispered Yuri. He dashed over to the side of the building where Victor had disappeared, but there was no one there – no Axe Gang members, but also no Victor!

“What have you done with Victor!” Yuri screamed.

There was a pause. “Wait, he’s not with you?” came a reply from out in the darkness. Yuri heard some softer voices arguing.

“He’s not here!” Leo shouted. 

“He’s not there?”

“He’s not here!”

“Then why are we shooting?”

“That’s actually a good question,” said Guang Hong. “I’m getting hungry.”

“My friend is hungry!” Leo shouted.

“Wanna get dumplings?” asked the voice.

“Wait,” said Yuri. “Victor wanted to come here for dumplings.” It sounded far-fetched, but then again, it was Victor. If anybody could fall off a building and end up at a dumpling shop, it would be him!

“Sounds good!” yelled Leo. “We’ll see you there!”

“Yeah, later.”

Yuri cocked his head. The Axe Gang guy seemed awfully polite for someone who had been trying to kill them. Guang Hong was rubbing his stomach, which chose this moment to rumble. 

“I’m Leo de la Iglesia,” said Leo, extending a hand. “And you’re Katsuki Yuri?” He seemed awfully impressed. Yuri wondered if he was confused.

“Uh, yeah, Victor’s apprentice.” Yuri took Leo’s hand to shake, and Guang Hong held up his crystal to capture an image. 

“Here, get me shaking Yuri’s hand,” Guang Hong told Leo, who indulgently held up his friend’s witching crystal for him. 

They would never get an image, Yuri thought, but decided not to bother with an explanation right now. “Uh, you’re both Guardians?” he asked instead. He was trying to make conversation because, besides being nervous about Victor’s fate, he was quite uneasy around people who admired him overmuch. Which is to say, people who admired him in any way at all.

“Yes,” said Guang Hong. “And we’re also private detectives!”

“We’ve been investigating the underworld here. We’re going to blow it all wide open!” Leo bragged. Guang Hong nodded enthusiastically. Well, they definitely had gotten to know the Axe Gang. 

“Maybe you could help me then,” said Yuri. “Victor disappeared down there in the alley. I’d like to take a look.”

“Sure! Would could help!” Leo told him.

“And then go for dumplings?” Guang Hong begged, his tummy rumbling again.

“Yeah, and then we’ll go get dumplings. We’ll work up an appetite running down all those stairs.”

“Oh, I don’t need the stairs,” said Yuri, holding up his hand for Ishi to hop back into it. He secured Ishi in one of his pockets, and then drew out some more of Minako’s webbing thread, which he secured around an air duct. 

“What is that?” asked Guang Hong.

Yuri threw the thread over the side of the building. “Oh. I don’t use magic, so I have a friend who’s a jorogumo who lends me some thread.”

“You’re so cool, Yuri!” Guang Hong gushed. Yuri quickly looked down over the side of the building to cover up how badly he was blushing. 

“Can you show us how, Yuri?” Leo added. 

“Yeah, you just kind of walk down,” Yuri explained. “Here, follow me. It’s actually just like walking!” He wrapped the thread around him, gave it a pull to make sure it was secure, and then began to rappel down the side of the building. He made it to the alleyway and signaled for Leo and Guang Hong to follow. Leo was the one who ended up taking the plunge, while Yuri alternately watched over his new friend, and looked around for anything that might tell him what had become of Victor. To his great relief, there was no sign of blood anywhere, so he hoped that Victor had somehow escaped without any injury. But other than a couple of discarded axe handles, he didn’t really see any evidence of their encounter with the Axe Gang.

Leo reached the bottom without incident, and the both of them watched as Guang Hong followed him. He lost his footing a little bit, but Yuri patiently talked him through, to the extent that he was literally bouncing down the rope at the very end. 

“Oops!” he exclaimed as he reached the bottom. He’d landed a bit too hard, and the tension in the rope pulled him up in a big bounce. Leo laughed and caught him around the waist, and Yuri snipped the rope with his sword. 

“That’s super cool, Yuri!” laughed Guang Hong. “If I wasn’t so hungry, I’d wanna do it again!”

“Wait, look at the building,” said Leo. All of them stared at the face of the building. Guang Hong’s hard landing had raised a bit of dust, and now some of it had settled on the side of the building, seeming to spell out part of a word.

Leo touched the side of the building. “Yuri, this is your webbing!” he said.

“Someone stopped and wrote something on the building with your web?” asked Guang Hong.

Yuri thought about this. Victor would have had a lot of thread wrapped around him. Maybe he had done it. “What does it say?”

Leo snapped his fingers, and raised a cloud of dust with a small spell, and then sent it crashing into the building.

They all stepped back and took a look.

“ _OVERCOME … CHIHOKO_?” asked Leo. “Do you know what that means, Yuri?”

Yuri beheld the confusing message on the wall. A smile lit up his face. “I have no idea. Which means it’s got to be a message from Victor!” 

Guang Hong and Leo shared a confused glance. Finally, Guang Hong shrugged. “Can we go get dumplings now?”

Yuri was grateful that he had caught up with his new companions – the route to the dumpling shop seemed to be very confusing, going around dark alleyways in the older part of the city. He gathered that Guang Hong was a native to these parts, but Leo was actually from one of the golden cities of the New World. He, too, was headed to Sapporo for the Night Parade, but he had stopped off to spend some time with Guang Hong. Guang Hong wasn’t yet 18, so he wasn’t an official Guardian yet. Leo had just achieved his Guardianship a few months past, but had chosen to see the world for a while before settling down to a specific territory. Yuri had never considered this possibility – for a non-magical person living in a magical world, travel was sometimes a bother. 

“I came across the Pacific Ocean on a steamship,” Leo told him. “It was exciting! We saw a pod of narwhals feeding, and had sea serpents swimming in our wake.”

“Wow,” said Yuri. Maybe magical transportation wasn’t all it was cracked up to be? Yuri flinched as lightning arced across the sky. Thunder crashed, and then it was as if Seung-gil was working his weather magic – the sky opened up, and it was pouring rain. 

Guang Hong and Leo immediately dragged Yuri into a doorway to wait it out. “Ah, I'm so hungry now!” Guang Hong wailed. It was true, his tummy was rumbling again.

“It's all right,” Yuri told them, “I have an umbrella! Shinji!” He stepped boldly out into the rain, and Shinji the yokai flew out of his backpack and opened over him. 

“Wow, is that another yokai?” asked Leo. “Very useful here! This happens every day.”

“Shinji, cover them too!” Yuri ordered, and the umbrella unfolded some more, just enough to make room for three boys in the narrow alleyways.

“We're almost there!” Guang Hong announced, now happy that his belly's calls were going to be answered. And it was true: after a couple of twists and turns, they ended up in a large town square. Yuri could smell cooking, and the aroma was amazing, like lightly spiced pork. Yuri found his mouth was watering. But then he looked at the crowd massed around the square and stopped short.

“Wait, aren't those guys with the Axe Gang?” he asked, pointing to about a half dozen characters in suits who were still carrying their hatchets.

“Yeah, but don't worry,” Guang Hong assured him. “There's a dumpling line truce!”

“A … dumpling line truce?”

“Yeah, nobody makes trouble in the dumpling line,” said Leo.

Guang Hong was tugging at Yuri now. “Come on, we'll go by the kitchen, and you can watch them!”

The shower had washed itself out, so Yuri got Shinji all folded up and followed his new friends to the end of the line. The line itself was very impressive! It looked like just about everyone in town was lined up to buy dumplings. Besides the Axe Gang guys there were a lot of humans from what looked to be every walk of life, and also many yokai, ghosts, spirits and sprites. Of course there were hungry ghosts, and a pair of bright red Chinese dragons twisted around one corner, flapping their wings and switching their tails with impatience. A monkey riding a kirin scratched himself as he read a newspaper. 

The line moved slowly but steadily, and as they rounded a corner, they passed by the kitchen, which was a hive of activity. At one end, a group of chefs mixed up the pastry dough and rolled it out. In another corner, meat and spices – ginger and green onions and salt and white pepper – were combined in a gigantic mixer. Towards the middle of the room, an entire team rolled out the dough into little circles and then carefully pleated it around a tiny scoop of filling. Then into the steamer baskets, and everyone would wait for five minutes for the next batch of delicious dumplings!

To Yuri's disappointment, the line moved, and they wrapped around a corner, away from the cosy view of the bustling kitchen. 

He heard a splash, and looked over in surprise. They were evidently quite close to the harbor now, right along the bank of a canal. 

There were some rather large, golden fish jumping in the canal. They were huge, actually – big as horses. 

“Carp,” said Leo. “They're kind of a nuisance. But people around here throw scraps in the canal and it brings them by.”

“Everybody loves dumplings!” laughed Guang Hong, and it was hard not to hear the pride in his voice.

Yuri gazed at the fish, disappointed that they hadn't seen any sign of Victor. He had no clue where the wizard may have gone to! There was no clue but that weird message about Chihoko. Who was Chihoko, anyway?

Someone tossed a dumpling towards the canal, and a particularly gigantic fish leapt out to catch it in it's gaping maw. Yuri blinked. It didn't look like a fish – it looked more like a predator.

“Shachihoko,” said Yuri. How had he not recognized them?

“What?” asked Leo, but Yuri was already running towards the canal. “Hey, don't get out of line?”

“Can I have your dumplings?” Guang Hong added.

“Victor!” yelled Yuri. “Victor, where are you?” He looked around, feeling like an idiot. And then one more time, “Victor!”

There was a huge splash, and Yuri felt himself being yanked back. He fell in a heap with Leo and Guang Hong, staring at the enormous carp that had just launched itself onto the boardwalk.

Several bystanders were surprised enough that they actually got out of the dumpling line to stare. 

Yuri scrambled to his feet and cautiously approached the monstrous fish. “Is it a yokai?” asked Leo.

“I don't know,” Yuri confessed. He really hadn't had to deal with these creatures back in Nihon. Leo grabbed him back again as the fish began thrashing about. It reared up, and then suddenly, vomited the contents of its stomach out on the dock. There were an awful lot of dumplings (the fish must have been quite a pig!) and something that looked like a bundle of rags. 

To everyone's astonishment, the bundle jumped to it's feet and yelled, “Yuri!”

Yuri was speechless. “Uh. Victor? Is that you?” He was awfully grateful and relieved, but to be honest, Victor was kind of yucky just then. People on the boardwalk were holding their noses and waving off the stench.

“Just a moment, let me do this,” said Victor. He muttered a spell and then whirled around. Yuri flinched back so he wouldn't get hit by any stray half-digested dumplings that spun off as Victor twirled. “Tah-dah!” sang Victor, holding his arms up in triumph. He was … mostly clean. Victor strode forward to embrace Yuri. “I bet you were overcome with worry?”

“Oh my god is that Wizard Nikiforov?” asked Guang Hong, who was still sticking to the line, but looking increasingly frantic as his hero-worship battled his hungry tummy. 

“That’s Wizard Nikiforov!” gushed Leo, who was holding up his witching crystal. 

“Can you record a message for me?” begged Guang Hong, holding out his crystal.

“You kind of smell like fish,” Yuri confessed to Victor, holding his nose. “But, yeah, we were worried! What happened?”

Victor stepped back and pirouetted in triumph. “This is a great secret known to only a few, but this city is built over a great network of tunnels! 

“Actually, I knew,” said Leo, who was juggling his and Guang Hong’s witching crystals.

“Yeah, I knew too,” said Guang Hong, holding his stomach.

“I simply went underground, catching a ride with my friend, Chihoko.” The lion carp, for its part, grunted and flopped back off the boardwalk, into the water, much to the annoyance of many people standing in the line, who got splashed with water.

“But Victor,” said Yuri, “that doesn’t answer how you survived the fall! It must have been 50 feet!”

“Hey you guys the line is moving!” shouted Guang Hong. “We’re going to get dumplings!”

“Dumplings!” yelled Victor. He grabbed Yuri and also Leo and shoved them back into the line. There was a bit of distraught grumbling about fancy wizards who cut into the dumpling line, but it was fairly quiet, as those assembled were probably frightened of the wrathful wizard turning them all into newts.

Victor quickly soothed over any hurt feelings by ordering (and paying for, with slightly fishy-smelling gold coins) a gross of dumplings. “Quickly now,” he urged Leo and Guang Hong, who were both attempting to carry their weight in steamer baskets. “Our transport awaits.”

Yuri cast a disgusted glance towards the water. Were they all going to ride inside Shachihoko now? It wasn’t exactly an appetizing prospect. “Not down there,” urged Victor, seizing Yuri’s chin and turning his gaze upwards. “Up there!”

Yuri could scarcely believe his eyes! Borne by the breeze, a magnificent pink airship was now steaming their way! Even the humans and sprites and spirits and various yokai in the dumpling line all turned to behold it. 

“Climb aboard! Make haste!” urged Victor as someone in the ship let down a long rope ladder. 

“Ah- ah we gomin doo?” asked Guang Hong, whose mouth was stuffed full of dumplings. 

“Of course you’re coming. We need to reach Sapporo in time for the night parade.”

“Omagah Leo!” Guang Hong exclaimed, spitting half chewed dumpling bits everywhere. Leo had already figured out how to ascend the ladder with one hand, the other holding his dumplings. Guang Hong piled up baskets on his head and followed his friend up the billowing rope ladder.

“Come on, Yuri!” said Victor.

Yuri paused at the foot of the ladder. “I’m glad you’re back, Victor,” said Yuri. “Though you really do smell like fish.”

Victor laughed and piled all of his dumpling baskets into Yuri’s arms. Then he hoisted Yuri up on his shoulders and jumped up to grab the ladder, which was even then being drawn back up into the airship. “Here we go, ready or not!” Victor announced. 

And away they went.


	35. Chapter 35

Yurio exhaled and gazed around excitedly as his vision returned to normal. 

He was in a campsite. There was the river over there. A hill in the background – the exact same hill he’d seen in the witching crystal message. 

With growing excitement, he realized he’d done it. He’d really done it!

He had transported himself to Victor’s campground!

“Victor!” he yelled, triumphant. “I found you, Victor! Where are you? Show yourself!”

Cocking his head, he listened carefully. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. But he was hot on the trail.

Wait! Was that a splashing he heard down by the river?

“Victor!” he screamed, rushing towards the river. But there was no one here either.

“Victor! God damn it.”

Wait, was that a splash?

“Victor!”

“Takao, you rat!”

Yurio spun around. 

Something wet smacked against his head.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, Yurio's gotten himself into it again, hasn't he? *tsk* But we have some new friends helping us out now, so that's good. Also, Yuri on Stage happened. We're getting to Sapporo soon, so hopefully we'll have answers to some of the questions y'all have been asking. :D


	36. Chapter 36

“Thank you, Garuda!” said Otabek as the tengu set him back down on the ground. “Your assistance was invaluable.”

Garuda nodded, but peered up at the top of Otabek’s head. “You might want to magick the hair. Before you meet with your … apprentice.” He smiled and, without further explanation, took off.

Otabek put a hand to his head. His hair was actually still smoking a bit. Who would have thought fire-breathing chickens could cause so much chaos? Well, he could chalk it up to experience. He looked around. Garuda had brought him back to the Nishigori’s place. That was great – Yuko was bound to have something to revive slightly charred hair. 

Also, Yurio was quite possibly around. He had been acting a little withdrawn when Otabek went off without him. But it was no matter, they could practice swordsmanship for a while. 

“Otabek!” chorused the Nishigori girls.

Otabek nodded indulgently. They reminded him how much he missed his own younger siblings. He needed to get back home, but for now, duty called.

“Beka what happened to your hair?”

“Was it the basabasa?”

“You need to lean to duck!”

“Haha, not duck, chicken!”

“I think Mama has a cream for that.”

“But it might make your hair kind of green.”

“Maybe Yurio likes green?”

“Yurio!” said Otabek, hoping to stem the tide somewhat. “Where is he?”

For once, the girls were silent. They regarded one another. Otabek smiled. He had seen that kind of look before. “Tell me,” he prompted. He crouched down, so he was at eye level with the mischievous trio.

“Uhhh, we weren’t supposed to.”

“Weren’t supposed to … what?” he urged.

More shifty looks. Only a matter of time now, Otabek knew. It only took one to crack. He waited, holding his tongue.

It was Bip. She inhaled, stopped, and then the dam broke. “We were helping Yurio with his location spells.”

“Because he’s not as good as he thinks!”

“Well, he’s pretty good for someone his age.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Anyways he had that message from Phichit.”

“With the octopus lady!”

“She’s a hashihime.”

“She’s got a pretty voice.”

“Victor’s got a pretty voice too!”

“I wonder if he sings to Yuri?”

A flurry of giggles ensued. 

“It was weird to see Yuri.”

“Have you seen Yuri on a crystal before?”

“No!”

“Do you think it's because Victor?”

“Maybe! Because they're-”

“Girls!” Otabek, growing concerned that the conversation was veering off course, decided a prompt was called for. He cast a glance around the trio. “Yurio wanted to locate Wizard Nikiforov?” 

“Well, we did locate him.”

“We located where the message was from.”

“It was pretty sinchy! We can show you if you like!”

“Girls,” said Otabek carefully. “Did Yurio possibly want to … travel to this place?”

Another pregnant pause, and then three sets of enthusiastic nods.

Yuko came outdoors and gaped at Otabek. “Oh, honey, what happened?” she tutted, running a hand through the smoking ruin of his hair. “Takeshi used to do that all the time when the sparks would fly from the metal – I have a magical conditioning cream....”

“Madame Nishigori,” said Otabek, who suddenly came to attention and bowed formally. “I fear that Yuri Plisetsky may have gotten into some danger, due to my neglect.”

Yuko held up a finger. “First off, like I've told you, it's Yuko. Madame Nishigori makes me sound a zillion years old!”

“But you are a zillion years old Mama!” chirped at triplet.

“Secondly,” she said, giving the hairy eyeball to her daughters, “I'm certain it's not your fault.”

“He wanted to find Victor Mama!”

“Did he want to find Victor?” Yuko shook her head, and, slipping her hand into Otabek's arm, let him inside. “I swear, he's just like Takeshi at that age....”


	37. Chapter 37

Bones, bones, bones!

Bags of bones!

Emil's canvas sack, which was sequestered under his seat, began to rattle. “Stop that!” he ordered. O-dokuro were terribly useful – you could use their bones in countless spells. Pretty much everyone on the train had ended up with some good ones after the fight. 

The jorogumo, Minako, had probably won the prize – she had a web filled with them riding up on top of the car now. She had been very generous and doled out extras to some of the Guardians who were in need of a jawbone or a femur or whatnot. Emil had few dealings with jorogumo before, but was terribly impressed with this fine lady. She had seemed terribly strict at first, but a few glasses of sake warmed her up quite a bit.

As for her friend, Mari, she'd put together a skull that she said she intended to give to her brother, Yuri, next she saw him. Emil had been taken aback to find the lady Mari was no herself a Guardian! She was brave, as her brother was reputed to be, and also quite skilled in magic. And terribly knowledgable about yokai!

Mari appeared distracted though. Emil wasn't certain why she should be melancholy, as she had fought bravely. He thought of what he could do to cheer the mood.

They were all sitting around the compartment now – Mari and Minako and Mila and Sala and Mickey (who had recovered himself) and Georgi (who wasn't that bad, really, though he had odd taste in makeup) – enjoying some sake and filling out the paperwork for debarking in Sapporo. A conductor had come around about half an hour ago and handed out reams and reams of forms to everyone. Emil sighed and flipped through the pages he had yet to complete. He was quite certain this had been a lot quicker process last time he went to Sapporo, back when he had been an apprentice. This was going to take hours!

“What did everyone get for question 43a?” asked Sala. It was definitely like being back in school!

Everyone flipped back through their pages.. There was a whole series of questions about encounters with yokai. Mari spoke up. “I didn't know how to answer it. I had a yokai as my babysitter before I was even in school!” she confessed as Minako laughed. Ah, maybe that's why she was so wise as to the breed?

“How are you answering this stuff, Minako?” asked Mila. Sala tried to shush Mila, but Minako waved a hand or two.

“Oh, I'm not offended. Everyone's probably on edge because of the Night Parade.” She grabbed a bottle and filled up her glass with sake. “Anyone else?” she asked, offering the bottle. “It helps with the application process!”

Mila and Sala immediately offered over cups, and so did Emil. “Did you want some too, Mickey?” he offered his friend.

Mickey waved him off. He had gathered himself back together, but was still in a terrible mood! He was such a great guy too: definitely brave – Emil had seen that during their battle with the enchanted skeletons. He was an accomplished swordsman. But his magic, which was to turn himself into water, didn't seem terribly useful somehow (especially compared to his sister's magic), and to top that off, he was constantly distracted any time he felt Sala was in danger. Which, to be honest, was rarely true. She could turn herself into a snapping crocodile, a charging bull or a rampaging rhino with a snap of her fingers. Mila was super strong, and she could make herself grow taller, sometimes as tall as a building. What a lady! Georgi wielded a wonderfully powerful sleeping spell, but he was almost as prone to distraction as poor Mickey.

As for Emil, his personal specialty was transforming himself into a powerful mechanical man. He had based his design partially on some of the marvelous new steam-powered auto cars he had seen on the roadway. Sadly, the flaw in the system was that he sometimes ran out of steam before the battle was won. He was going to have to tweak the spell somehow.

But as for now, it was time for some good fellowship in the compartment! He felt his witching crystal vibrate in his pocket. Emil took it out and watched the image. Ah, maybe this was what everyone needed to lighten the mood?

“Hey, Mickey!” called Emil, standing up and waving his crystal. “I just got a brand new song. Would you like to hear?”

Mickey remained hunched over his boarding papers. “Umm, busy now.”

“I'd like to hear!” said Sala. 

This was his chance for a little fancy magic! Emil tossed up his crystal and set it spinning. The entire car darkened.

“Hey!” Mickey grumbled.

A life sized image (and a good one!) of Phichit Chulanont was now standing in the aisles. “Hey, everybody!” he said. “I'm glad you passed around that last song from my new friend, Jolene. As you know, someone ripped off one of her songs! I won't say the name, but he knows who he is!”

“Boo!” yelled Mila.

“That's not true!” whispered Mari. It was quiet, but she was sitting nearby, and Emil heard her, quite clearly.

“So here is Jolene's brand new song!” said Phichit. His image dissolved, and was replaced by the flickering image of a smiling lady who was part woman and part octopus. 

“Thanks, Phichit, you little darlin'!” she said. “I'm thankful for y'all gettin' my songs out there. I just wanna sing for folks. This one is dedicated to that little varmint who's been taking credit for my work. I don't know where you are, but I'm gonna track you down and murder your thievin' butt!”

“Woo-hoo!” yelled Mila. 

Jolene began to sing. Her voice had a lovely, warm vibrato.

_You think you are beyond compare_   
_With pretty eyes and long blond hair_   
_But you're a cheatin' rotten soul, Takao_

_Your smile don't mean a gosh darned thing_   
_You stole the words that you will sing_   
_I'm gonna track you down you rat, Takao_

_Takao Takao – Takao Takao_   
_I'm pleadin' with you please don't take my song_   
_Takao Takao – Takao Takao_   
_I'm a lady and you done me wrong...._

“Stop it!” yelled Mari, who leapt into the aisle, standing right in the middle of Jolene's image.

Emil snatched his witching crystal from the air. The image flickered, and the lights in the compartment flicked back on.

“Takao wouldn't do something like that!” Mari insisted. “There was- There muse have been a misunderstanding! Or … something. I don't know.” She was very emotional – there were tears welling up in her eyes.

“I sincerely apologize,” Emil told her. “I- I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Mari looked distracted, as if something was playing on her mind. 

Sala put an arm around Mari's shoulders. “Hey, it's OK.” She offered her a tissue.

Mari shook her head. “No. I'm sorry. It's just....”

“Takao always looked a little squirrely to me,” pronounced Mickey.

“Mari is an honorable fan, and she is defending him!” said Georgi.

“Yeah, it's OK to stand up for him,” said Emil. 

“We're nearing Sapporo!” said Minako, who was peeking through a sunshade.

Suddenly, everyone was at the window, watching as the city neared. The bones under the seats and up in the overhead compartments began to rattle again. Everyone, except possibly Mari, forgot about Jolene and Takao for the moment. Thoughtfully, Emil put his witching crystal back in his pocket. He was sympathetic to Mari, but he had to agree with Mickey on this one, something at always seemed a bit “off” to him with that Takao guy. 

The train began slowing down. A conductor came through the door. “Sapporo station! Everybody have your boarding cards ready. Humans to immigration windows 105-137; spirits, windows 148-152; sprites and ghosts to windows 178-192; yokai to windows 235-237.”

“Wait, Minako is in a different immigration line?” asked Mari. “I've never heard of such a thing!”

“It's fine,” sighed Minako, holding up all her hands in exasperation.

“No, it's not fine. We're traveling together,” Mari told the conductor.

“Yes! We're actually all traveling together,” Emil told him.

“We're Guardians!” added Sala.

“Be that as it may,” sighed the conductor. “Human to windows 105-137-”

“I'll walk over to your immigration window with you, Minako,” said Mari.

“I'm sure everything will be fine,” said Minako, who nevertheless rolled her eyes and downed another shot of sake.

“I will escort both of you ladies to the proper line,” Emil offered, hoping this would somewhat make up for offending Mari with the message in his crystal.

“Yeah, we can all walk over together!” said Mila. “That way we can compare more answers on these dumb things!” she added, holding up the thick sheaf of papers. 

“Things are probably weird because of the Night Parade,” Minako reasoned. “And I'll be fine on my own, kids.”

“No, now you've got around to annoy you!” said Mila, linking one of Minako's arms. “You scored us all these cool bones!” As if to prove a point, a bag of bones underneath the seat rattled. 

“We will need to declare all the bones at Customs,” Mickey reminded everyone.

“Well, let's get our luggage and get in line then,” said Minako, as the train had finally pulled to a stop.

“And we'll all have a nice summer getaway,” mused Emil. He blinked as a snowflake fluttered down and froze on the windowsill.


	38. Chapter 38

“I am so sorry, honey. Can I get ya another cold compress for that bump on your noggin.”

Yurio rubbed the knot on back of his head. He'd woken up a few minutes ago, and since then, had been doted upon by this fish lady, who was apparently also the one who had knocked him out in the first place. Now he was wrapped up in several layers of blankets, as it was unseasonably cold out here, and supplied with bits of sushi and hot sake. How had she even heated up the sake? He supposed he wouldn't bother to ask.

“Um, I wouldn't mind more … sake?” he inquired. She offered him another tumbler, and then took up her stringed instrument. 

“Maybe you could listen up to my new songs. I got a couple of 'em! 'Takao You Are a Ratsnake,' or there's 'Ain't Nobody Worse Than Takao,' and then I been writin' on 'Gonna Take a Big Old Mallet and Whack Takao-'”

“Huh?”

“Or I could play ya 'I Got Them Old Takao Is an Ugly Son of a Rattlesnake Blues?'”

“What is your deal with Takao?”

“What do ya mean, darlin'? He stole my song! That ain't right!”

“No,” Yurio allowed, waving his drink. “It's not right. But why does it have to be all about him?”

Jolene narrowed her eyes. “You ain’t defendin’ Takao, are ya?”

“I hate Takao!” Yurio bellowed. “He’s an asshole!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

For a time, human and yokai stared at one another. 

“So,” Yurio asked at last, “what's the rest of that song like? The one called Takao You Are a Rattlesnake? Or whatever?”

Jolene grinned.


	39. Chapter 39

“I told you, Vic-chan, I'm sorry!” 

The little mongoose wrapped himself around Yuri's neck. He hadn't left Yuri's side since he and Victor (along with their new friends Guang Hong and Leo) had come aboard the airship. 

“Victor just wanted to run out for dumplings. It didn't seem like it was going to be … so exciting!” he ended lamely.

Vic-chan evidently didn't think this was much of an excuse, so he chittered out a rather stern lecture, that possibly would have been more effective if Yuri understood Elementary Mongoose, but the feeling was nevertheless conveyed effectively.

Fortunately, the tirade was interrupted as a small group of fellow passengers came out onto the airship's deck.

“Can we get you and Chris together?” asked Guang Hong, who was obviously recording an elaborate message for his witching crytal.

“Why of course!” said Victor. He winked at Christophe, and suddenly the both of them twirled around and stood in model-esque poses for Leo and Guang Hong to record for posterity.

“Victor,” said Chris agreeably, “aren't you now supposed to be the most wanted man in the world?”

“It is a great burden,” sighed Victor, draping an arm over his eyes and slouching back in a dramatic fashion. He peeped out underneath his arm. “Did you get that?” he asked Guang Hong, who held his thumbs up.

“Christophe means that there are potentially more men like the Axe Gang after us,” Seung-gil filled in. Victor scoffed.

“You have a bounty on your head, yet you're putting out messages on the crystals,” scolded Chris.

“Worrywort!” chided Victor. And then to Guang Hong and Leo he said, “Let's leave these negative types in their dark cloud and search out a better angle out on the bow!”

“You're pointing towards the stern,” Chris helpfully pointed out. But nevertheless, Victor led Guang Hong and Leo off towards the back of the ship.

“Is he always like this?” Yuri asked Chris.

Chris laughed, and petted Isolde, who had come to rest on his shoulder. “Absurdly reckless? Why yes. But otherwise, he wouldn't be Victor!” He pulled his cat into the crook of his arm and petted her. 

Yuri paused. Chris was someone who had known Victor for a long time. There was something he had been meaning to ask, but he was afraid Chris would put him off with a wry comment. “Chris,” he finally said. “Is there something Victor isn't telling me?”

Chris rubbed Isolde's tummy, but she yowled and hopped out of his arms. “Umm, something?” muttered Chris.

“I think Yuri is referring to the fact that you and Victor immediately cease your conversations regarding Yuri once he enters the room,” Seung-gil supplied. 

“Um, yeah, actually!” said Yuri, who was, for once, grateful for Seung-gil's unique communication style. “What's up with that.”

Both Seung-gil and Yuri were now staring at him, and Isolde was ignoring him. Chris huffed and glared. But at last, he sighed, as if in defeat, and turned to Yuri. “How about this?” he offered. “What if I tell you a story?”

“What kind of story?” asked Yuri. Seung-gil shrugged.

“Just a trifle. A story completely made up by my imagination. What if I were to tell you such a story?”

Yuri was baffled, but nevertheless intrigued. “Is this … metaphorical?” Seung-gil asked. “I sometimes have trouble following that stuff,” he admitted.

“Then simply listen to my story,” Chris told him. “It is a simple one. It concerns a princeling, as such things often do. He was a prince of the North, where it was very cold. He was often lonely, and the cold weather generally was not kind to his complexion.”

“What was the prince's name?” asked Seung-gil.

“He has many names. But one of them is definitely not Yuri,” said Chris. “At any rate, one day, there was a terrible windstorm. There was no chance to go out and play, so the prince contented himself to stay up in his room, working small magical spells to amuse himself.”

Yuri was confused. He had thought the prince was supposed to represent himself somehow. But he was magical, so this couldn't be true. Maybe he was Victor?

“As the wind blew and blew, the prince sat on his floor, folding up little paper figures, and making them to skate on a glass mirror. There came a knocking, as if someone was rapping on his window. But that couldn't be, the prince realized, as his room was up in a tower, far above the ground. But as the knocking persisted, he got up, and pulled open the shutters.

“What a shock it was when something large and winged was propelled right into his room. With some effort, the prince got his shutters closed again, and finally, he turned around to behold his visitor.

“It was a man, but unlike any man the prince had seen in his life. He was tall, and beautiful, and he bore a pair of broad, silver-feathered wings.”

“That's not a man,” said Seung-gil.

“Who is telling this story, you or I?” asked Chris.

Seung-gil crossed his arms. “Men don't have wings.”

“Have you seen all men, so you may discourse on the subject?”

“Seung-gil, let Chris tell the story,” Yuri urged.

“It might come more quickly if I were to have a cocktail?” suggested Chris.

“Seung-gil, go get Chris a beer,” said Yuri.

“I'd prefer wine!” Chris called as Seung-gil stalked off. “Perhaps a Malbec, or-”

“Chris!” said Yuri.

Chris pouted, but then collected himself, and went on. “'Thank you for letting me in!' said the winged man. 'It's terribly unpleasant out there.' He drew nearer to the prince. And then nearer still. He bent down slightly, for he was tall, staring straight into the young prince's eyes. His eyes were kind, and of a hue stolen from the clear sky. He smelled of wind and water. The young prince held his breath-”

“I found a Merlot!” said Seung-gil, who appeared with his dog and a bottle. 

“I'm not drinking Merlot,” sniffed Chris.

“Fine. Then I'll drink it,” said Seung-gil, who sat down on the deck and leaned back against his dog. “What did I miss?”

“They're about to kiss!” Yuri told him.

“Who? Yuri and Victor you mean?” he asked Chris.

“They're not Yuri and Victor, they are a prince and … a rather tall man with wings.”

Seung-gil drank straight out of the bottle and wiped his mouth. He offered the bottle up to Yuri, who grabbed it and drank deep. “Now, go on!” Yuri sputtered, waving the bottle at Chris.

Chris grabbed the bottle and took a sip. “Ah, it'll do,” he muttered. He took a bigger swig and handed it back to Seung-gil. “Now, where were we?”

“Yuri and Victor were about to kiss,” said Seung-gil.

“Not Yuri and not Victor!” sniffed Chris. “Ah, yes. The winged man stared intently at the prince. 'You have remarkable features,' the winged man told the prince. 'Lovely dark eyelashes and full lips. And a pure heart! Yes, I am afraid I will have no choice but to fall in love with you. There just isn't much I can do!'”

“They fell in love! Love at first sight!” Yuri nearly squealed. He turned crimson and grabbed the bottle from Seung-gil.

“There was nothing for it, it’s just the way those creatures are designed,” sighed Chris, who quite suddenly got a dreamy look in his eyes.

“What creatures? Chris?” prompted Yuri. He really wanted to hear more of the story, but now he was also curious. 

Chris responded by glowering and shaking the bottle upside down. “What happened to my wine.”

“You said you don’t like Merlot,” Seung-gil reminded him. Nevertheless, Seung-gil spoke softly to his dog. Mambo grabbed the empty wine bottle from Chris and trotted off somewhere.

“I said I’m going to need to be a lot more drunk to finish this story,” huffed Chris. 

“What story?” asked Guang Hong. Yuri hadn’t noticed his new friend had joined their group. He eagerly sat down on the deck beside Yuri. Yuri hadn’t really noticed that he was sitting down. Hmm.

“We were having cocktails,” said Chris. At this point, Mambo reappeared, now bearing a rather large cask. Chris pulled the cask off the sweet dog’s collar, opened the cork and took a sniff. “Oh. Oh, this is an excellent vintage!” He squinted at Mambo. “I don’t suppose you’ve supplied glassware?” he inquired. Mambo turned to reveal he was bearing a set of small metal cups in his side pouches. “Oh, I like this dog!” exclaimed Chris. Isolde, who was seated to his side, yowled as he poured wine. “You are always first in my heart, my dear. Have a sip?” He politely tipped his cup to her, and she lapped up a dainty serving of the wine. 

“Can I have some too?” asked Guang Hong.

“Well, I suppose we are above international waters,” said Chris, pouring him out a glass. He doled out alcohol to the rest of the group. Yuri took a sip. It was sweet and strong and good.

“Are you going to continue with the story, or did you just wish to become inebriated?” Seung-gil asked. When Mambo came back to sit behind him, Seung-gil slipped down so his head rested on his dog.

“What’s the story about?” asked Guang Hong.

“Yuri is suddenly in love with a creature with a suspicious resemblance to Wizard Nikiforov,” said Seung-gil.

“He is a prince! I told you that!” said Chris. “So, they continued, as lovers do, over the months that followed. The prince was far less lonely, as his winged friend would visit him frequently. During the warmer seasons of the year, they would venture out of the tower room, and into the mountainous countryside. And they found something delightful, and very rare!”

“What was that?” asked Leo, who was now seated right next to Guang Hong, and sharing his cup of sweet wine. Guang Hong, who was a bit flushed from the drink, held the empty cup out towards Chris, who paused to refill it. 

“Well, their magic mixed!” said Chris. “They perfectly complemented each other. They could cast lovely spells together, rare and beautiful.”

Yuri was growing drowsy from the wine. He laid back on the deck, letting his eyes drift shut. “I wish I had magic,” he sighed. Vic-chan crawled on his chest, twittering. How lovely that would be, casting spells along with Victor, instead of having everything bounce back and make a mess!

“What’s he talking about?” asked Leo. 

Yuri cringed.

“But you do have magic,” whispered Victor. “You’re made of magic.”

Victor pulled Yuri up into a soft embrace. They kissed, and it was softer and sweeter than rain.

Yuri flushed, pushing his head into Victor's chest. “Victor, they'll see.”

“Who will see?” Victor laughed, tracing a hand along Yuri's face.

“Victor!”

“And who is Victor? Some other lover?”

Yuri blinked and pushed away from Victor.

He looked around. 

They were sitting curled up together in the middle of snow-capped mountains. 

And they were completely alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want answers, we'll give you a few (and maybe a few more questions).

Sapporo station was a maelstrom of humans and supernatural creatures. 

And it was cold. So cold! “Unseasonable weather,” someone had muttered. But this icy wind wasn't just unseasonable – it chilled you to your core. A light snow was falling, dusting the frigid ground with slick white dots.

“But it's midsummer!” Sala griped, clinging onto Mickey for warmth.

“We're far north,” Emil explained. “And the wind is off the mountains.” It was true – you could see the peaks, still snow-capped, up in the distance.

In the chaos of debarking and picking up luggage and shivering from the cold, they somehow lost track of Mickey and Sala, and also Georgi. Fortunately, Emil was fairly tall, so he was able to lead the rest over to the correct immigration window for Minako after she, Mari and Mila had all picked up their bags. The line was long, so they passed the time trying to complete the lengthy immigration forms. Mari still seemed upset, so Emil tried to distract her with a story about the last time he'd tried winter sports. 

“You go skiing … from an airship?” Mari asked. She was flicking her fingers, trying to generate a small inflammation spell to light her cigarette. Emil kindly placed his hands around hers to shelter her from the wind. She smiled at him when the cigarette finally flared. 

“Why, yes, the airship is the only way to get to the most out of the way places! ...And then of course the yuki-onna started following us down the mountain with their mirrors.”

Minako had been knitting with some of her webbing. Emil thought she was nervous, but he didn't know her well. She paused and told Emil suddenly, “Lean over?”

Emil was puzzled, but did as he was told, and found himself with the softest scarf he'd ever encountered draped around his neck. He grinned and brushed it with his hand. “This is lovely!”

“For next time you're skiing,” said Minako absently.

“Oh, I can't accept-”

“Ma'am!” said an official. There were now several men dressed in some kind of uniform standing around. “Would you come this way?” he asked Minako.

“But she's not even up to the window yet!” Mari protested. 

“It's routine, ma'am,” said the official. Emil noticed that they were all armed with blades and air guns. 

Emil didn't like it, but decided to try and make peace. “Maybe we can come along with the lady? Our group is traveling together.”

“We need you alone, ma'am,” said the unsmiling official.

“This is ridiculous!” protested Mila. “This woman is a swordmaster! I am a deputy of Lilia Baranovskaya, the head swordmaster. She would not be pleased about this!”

“We only need to ask some routine questions,” the official insisted, though he had cringed a bit at the mention of Miss Baranovskaya's name. She had quite a reputation. Even Emil, who had never met her, was a little scared of her! 

The other officials now had hands on their weapons. This wasn't good!

“I'm traveling with her!” said Mari, who was definitely getting frantic.

“Miss Katsuki is traveling with Miss Okukawa,” said Emil in his most charming voice. “They are on official business, for the Night Parade.” It wasn't quite true, but it would do for now. “Perhaps she could accompany Miss Okukawa?” he proposed. 

Minako nodded to Emil and put a couple hands on Mari's arm. “We'll meet you two on the other side,” she told Emil.

Mila was still fuming. “If we don't see them soon, I will tell Madame Baranovskaya!” she warned the officials.

“We'll be all right, I'm certain,” said Minako, giving the hairy eyeball to the lead official, but now finally allowing him to lead her away. She kept her hands linked with Mari. 

“Minako,” said Mari.

“What is it dear?”

“There's something I need to tell you. About Yuri....”

But the rest of their conversation was swept away by the wind.

“They can't get away with this!” Mila groused as she watched the group of officials disappear into the crowd along with Mari and Minako. Emil placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Let's see if we can find the others,” he urged softly. “How well do you know Miss Baranovskaya?”

“She is my swordmaster,” said Mila.

“Oh, that's excellent!” So it hadn't been posturing! Emil was impressed.

“Yokai or not, they shouldn't treat her like that. Look at how she fought for us! And she knitted us all scarves!”

Emil suddenly noticed that Mila, too, was wearing a brand new scarf. It had a completely different pattern than his. Impressive! “That's from Miss Okukawa as well?” he asked, his hands going reflexively to his own scarf, his mind wandering as if by reflex to the potential magical properties it held. But then he spotted a familiar figure in line at the immigration check. “Oh, I think I see Mickey over there in line!” he said. “Come on!”


	41. Chapter 41

_You broke my heart_   
_By being untrue_   
_Time to start_   
_Calling out what you do_

_I learned my lesson on trusting you_   
_Now it's time honey you are through!_

_You're a rat_  
 _You're a rat_  
 _You're a rat_   
_You're a rat, Takao_  
 _I'm gonna say it again-_

But Yurio couldn't say it again, because all of a sudden, there was a great roar, and something came speeding over the nearby hill. It was someone riding on a remarkable two-wheeled vehicle. In a flash, the man leapt off the cycle, tucked and rolled, and came to a halt, holding a rather astonished Jolene at sword-point.

“Stay, villain!” ordered none other than the Guardian, Otabek Altin.

Jolene set down her banjo and pushed aside Otabek's swordpoint. “Watch where you point that, darlin',” she chided. 

“Otabek, stop!” shouted Yurio, who leapt between them. “Jolene is my friend!”

Otabek blinked. He stared at Jolene, and then looked back at Yurio. “Yurio! But, I heard a terrible caterwauling! I assumed you were in grave danger!”

Jolene dropped her banjo and began howling with laughter.

“I was … _singing_ ,” Yurio muttered. “Quit it Jolene.”

“Oh,” said Otabek, whose face took on a bit of a red tint around the cheeks. He lowered his sword and swiveled to face Jolene. “My most sincere apologies, ma'am,” he said.

“That's all right, handsome!” laughed Jolene, after she had caught her breath. “That is one right fine vehicle you got there.”

Otabek puffed up with pride. “Do you like it?” he asked, suddenly quite animated. “Nishigori loaned it to me when I needed to come after Yurio.” One of the panniers on the side of the bike opened, and a cat's head poked out. Bastet leapt out of the bag and ran to Yurio. She stood at his feet, staring up at him, switching her tail and yowling.

“Oh, Bastet, did you squeal on me?”

She yowled irritably and switched her double tails.

“You didn't need to come after me,” Yurio grumbled to Otabek. “I'm just fine on my own!”

“You are under my protection, Yuri Plisetsky!”

“Well that don't sound too bad,” Jolene mused. “You can protect me any time, honey!”

Otabek turned to Jolene, suddenly concerned. “Are you in danger, ma'am?”

“Jolene doesn't need protecting!” Yurio told Otabek.

“How do you know, darlin'? It's a dangerous world out there.”

“I will offer you my services, ma'am,” Otabek told her.

But before Yurio could offer more objections to the swiftly flying double entendres, he heard a buzzing sound, and smelled ozone – clear signs someone was casting a spell nearby. He grabbed his new sword, Otabek came to attention, and Jolene (despite her protests to the contrary) held up her banjo like a club.

A small light winked, and turned into what looked like a floating soap bubble. As they watched, the bubble grew and grew, and it appeared that someone was floating inside. It expanded to the size of an apple, and then a watermelon, and then bigger and bigger still. When at last it landed on the ground, it burst, and out stepped a very familiar-looking young man.

“I made it!” cried Phichit Chulanont. Some small creatures that had been sitting on his shoulders and head leapt down to the ground and began running around.

“Phichit, is that really you, darlin'?” asked Jolene.

“Miss Jolene!” Phichit exclaimed. “I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm your biggest fan.”

“Aw,” said Jolene, setting down her banjo once again, “you gonna make me blush.”

“Wait, you're that annoying guy in the witching crystal?” asked Yurio. Otabek, too, lowered his sword, but just looked confused.

Phichit actually looked proud. “Yeah, that's me!” He studied Otabek and Yurio. “Hey, are you guys Guardians?”

“Otabek Altin, at your service,” said the same. “And this is my apprentice, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Altin? Yeah, I've heard of your work!” said Phichit with a warm smile. “And Plisetsky, that rings a bell too...”

“I'm actually _Wizard Nikiforov's_ apprentice,” Yuri told him.

“Oh, you're Yurio!” said Phichit. Yurio glowered at the sound of the nickname. “Hey, we're bros, man! Yuri and I, we go way back! We apprenticed under Celestino, before Yuri went off to work for Victor.”

“Brothers? I wouldn't say that,” Yurio grumbled.

“Why are you here, Phichit?” Otabek inquired.

“Ah, yeah! I have a favor to ask. I've come from Sapporo!”

“Victor!” shouted Yurio. “Is Victor there? Did he ask for me?”

Phichit shook his head. “No, Victor and Yuri aren't there yet. From Celestino. And also Wizard Feltsman!”

“Yakov?” asked Yurio. Now he was paying attention. But then just as suddenly, he was distracted once again. “Hey, get that thing away from her!” he yelled as one of Phichit's hamsters scrambled atop Bastet and began riding her around.


	42. Chapter 42

“What am I doing here? Is this a dream?”

Victor-who-was-not-Victor leaned over and caught Yuri's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. “You're not Bishamonten,” he said at last. “But you _are!_ I don't understand.” He released Yuri and put a finger to his own lips, as he did when he was thinking. This Victor also gave his large, silvery wings a good flap. It looked quite like a shrug of the shoulders.

“I don't know how I got here,” said Yuri. “I don't know Bishamonten. I don't even have any magic. Am I the prince from the story?”

Victor widened his eyes. “A prince? Hardly.”

“Then Chris was lying?”

“And who is Chris,” asked the winged man, with a sly, very Victor-ish grin. “Hmm, another boyfriend?”

“Chris is Chris. Victor's friend. From my time. And if I'm not a prince, who am I?”

“The king.”

Yuri stared at the winged man for a long moment, looking to see if he was being mocked. 

But the man only nodded. “You are Bishamonten, King of the North.”

A king? “That's not possible!” But even as the words left his lips, some part of him knew this was true. “I'm a god?”

“Some would say so. I prefer to see you as the one to whom I've given my heart.” 

Victor gave a heart-melting smile. No, _not_ Victor. “And, who are you?”

“I'll be Victor. I'll be anyone you want me to be.”

“I want you to be _you!_ ”

The winged man cocked his head, a bird-like gesture. After a moment, he stepped back, and bowed formally. “You may call me, Barachiel.” He pointed upwards. “I'm from up there.”

“Heaven?”

Barachiel threw his head back and laughed. He had a lovely laugh. Like a song. “No, not that! Not for a long time, anyway. Up _there!_ The mountaintop!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Barachiel. One of the Tennin? This was Yuri's lover? No, he reminded himself, this was _Bishamonten's_ lover. “If I am king, where is my country?”

Barachiel mulled this over a moment, and then he gently placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders and turned him around to watch over the southern horizon. Storm clouds were gathering.

“There. That is your fate.”

Yuri felt Barachiel's grip tighten on his shoulders. Something was wrong – he could sense it on the wind. 

“What's going on?”

“It's time for the Night Parade. The seventh centennial.”

“Once in 700 years,” Yuri repeated. Yes, he knew something about it. Minako had mentioned it. “But isn't the Night Parade in midsummer?”

“It's always cold up here,” said Barachiel with a soft laugh. He wrapped his wings around Yuri. It felt sweet and and soft and comforting. “But it also means Amanojaku is gathering his forces. He always steals away the warmth to power himself.”

“Amanojaku?” said Yuri. _“Amanojaku.”_ Yes, he knew the name. He stifled a shiver. 

“Only your magic can defeat him,” Barachiel said sadly. 

Yuri held out his hands and stared at them. Magic? _My magic?_

“Here, let me show you,” said Barachiel, slipping his hands over Yuri's to guide him. There was a pile of bare branches not far away. Barachiel showed him a gesture – delicate, like a dancer's move – and Yuri repeated it. 

Yuri gasped as the bare, dead branches suddenly sprouted succulent green leaves. Then Barachiel gestured as well. Tiny buds sprung out and, as Yuri watched, astonished, blossomed into delicate flowers, sweet splashes of red against the bare, grey ground. 

Yuri felt as if his heart would burst! He repeated the gestures towards another dead bush, and this time, grew it into a tree! Barachiel laughed and set singing birds in the branches.

But he wasn't done yet. Yuri carpeted the ground with soft grass. He turned a frozen patch of ground into a pond, and Barachiel dropped in golden fish. Yuri watched a fish leap out of the water, and one of Barachiel's birds drop down to fetch an insect. 

Yuri twirled around, looking for something. There! He gestured at a pile of twigs, pushing and pulling. The twigs writhed and twisted, bending around one another. It began to take shape: four legs, head and tail. It turned its head and ran towards Yuri, trotting on four stick legs, wagging a stick tail. Barachiel crouched down and with his magic covered it with curly fur. It was wonderful and ridiculous. It leapt onto Yuri and knocked him over, covering him with kisses. 

“I've never had magic,” Yuri explained. He sat up, in shock. “Makkachin. Oh my gods, we made Makkachin.”

“Made … what did you say?” asked Barachiel.

“It's your dog, Victor. Or, Barachiel. We made Makkachin.”

“ _Mak-a-chin?_ And I'm _Victor_.” Barachiel sat down next to Yuri, folding his wings underneath him, looking thoughtful. “And you're Yuri. You're so like him, you know. But you give me hope. Maybe....” He trailed off.

“Maybe what?”

“I've asked you before. Come away with me.”

Yuri stopped rubbing Makkachin's furry tummy. The dog whined. “Come away with you? I thought I was supposed to defeat Amanojaku?”

Barachiel wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Victor? I mean, Barachiel?”

“When the two of you meet, there is only one thing that can happen.” 

_Oh._

“He doesn't like magic, you know. My Bishamonten. Not any more. He knows what he has to do. And what will come.” His eyes caught Yuri's. They were pleading. 

“I can't make that decision for him. But you know that.”

Victor's gaze drifted out to the horizon. He held his wings close. “Yuri. Victor.” He reached out to pet the dog. “Makkachin. All right. I'll look for you. On the other side. I'll wait for you. I promise.”

“Victor....”

“Yuri!”


	43. Chapter 43

“Victor! Where are you? You good for nothing! Get your worthless ass back here!”

Celestino Cialdini leaned back on his barstool. He almost leaned back too far, but managed to right himself just in time. Celestino had many years of drinking experience, and thus was a veteran. “Yakov!” he hailed, watching the head guardian fuss and fume into his witching crystal yet again. “Relax! Victor will get here when he gets here. Come, have a drink!” He cheerfully hefted his pint in a mock toast to the head of the People’s Central Committee on Wizards and Wizarding of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. 

The old wizard tossed his wizarding crystal onto the bar and sat down. “I don't know how these gizmos work. Where's that apprentice of yours? Peachy?”

_“Phichit,”_ Celestino gently corrected. “And he is the best Guardian in my employ.” He held up a hand to beckon over the bartender. 

“He knows how to use these. Where is he?”

“You sent him on an errand, remember?” Celestino told Yakov. “Masumi!” The handsome bartender came over. “A round for our friend?” The bartender gave a winning smile, and was off to the tap.

“And where are the rest of my Guardians?” raved Yakov. “They were supposed to be here by now!”

The door opened, and a chill breeze swept through the bar. A group of people marched in. Celestino turned around to regard them, and then tapped his friend on the shoulder when he realized who they were.

“Your Guardians are here, Yakov,” announced Lilia Baranovskaya. “I journeyed all the way across town to Immigration to fetch them! It's complete chaos there, thanks to the added regulations.”

Celestino hopped off his barstool to kiss Lilia's hand in greeting. “Ciao ciao, Madame Baranovskaya! It has been too long.” He recognized some of the young Guardians who were with her, including Mila and Georgi, who were on Yakov's staff. But there were also a few new faces, including a quite lovely female jorogumo! “I don't believe I have yet made your acquaintance,” he told her. 

“This is Katsuki Yuri's swordmaster, Okukawa Minako-san,” said Lilia. “Who I was forced to rescue from some over-zealous immigration officials!” she added, turning a scowl at Yakov.

“Lilia, be reasonable,” he pleaded. Funny how all of Yakov's bluster melted away in Lilia's presence. “We are at the eve of the 700th Night Parade! Measures needed to be taken.”

“A swordmaster,” gushed Celestino, kissing one of Minako's hands. “I am intrigued. Come and drink with us!”

Minako appeared taken aback. “That would be nice. It's been a long journey for us.” She peered around the room. “But where is Mari?”

“I'm sorry?” said Celestino. The name didn't ring a bell.

“Katsuki Mari,” said Mila. “She was traveling with us.”

“We were separated at the station,” Minako explained.

“Due to the chaos!” Lilia interjected. 

“Katsuki?” growled Yakov. 

“That's his sister, isn't it?” asked Celestino.

“Yes, she was with me,” said Minako. “But we were split up when your special agents pulled me aside for questioning.”

“What special agents?” demanded Yakov. “There are no 'special agents.'”

“Some men in uniforms pulled her aside, Yakov,” Mila told him. “Mari went with her.”

“But we couldn't find Mari at the station after Lilia came to get me,” Minako explained. “We went back to the waiting room.”

“This was all we could find,” said Georgi, who tossed something onto the bar. Curious, Celestino picked it up. It was a knit scarf.


	44. Chapter 44

Mari sat on a bench. The waiting room was dark and dreary, and she was alone.

She fished for her pack of smokes and realized with much annoyance that she'd smoked the last one an hour ago.

It seemed like it had been forever since they had ushered Minako into another room. There weren't any windows, however, so it was difficult to judge the passage of time.

She blinked. There was a full pack of cigarettes, being waved under her nose. “Care for one of mine?” She looked up, and gasped at the very familiar blond man now standing over her.

Mari tried to speak, but words failed her.

“A fan?” he asked, a faint smile tracing his features. “I'm flattered.” He sat down, right beside her on the cold bench. “Please. Take one. It will calm you.”

Her hand shaking, Mari managed to pluck one cigarette from the pack. She set it in her mouth somehow, and then Takao snapped his fingers and gave her a light.

She inhaled. He was right, it steadied her ragged nerves somewhat. “What- what are you doing here?” she managed.

He sat back. “Don't you imagine I'm here for the Night Parade? Same as you?”

She couldn't imagine anything involving Takao that was the same as her. Not anything. Yet, here he sat, on a cold, hard bench, in a chilly, dark room.

“This isn't what you want, is it?” Takao asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“Working in a bathhouse, using small spells to clean up after yokai, while your brother gets all the glory?”

Mari's hand went to the scarf wrapped around her neck. Minako. Minako had knit it. Wait, how did Takao know where she worked? “You know … what I do?”

“Are you hot?” he asked. “Maybe you're too warm in that scarf.”

Gripping Minako's spider-scarf, she forced herself to look into Takao's eyes. Up close like this, he didn't really resemble Yurio at all. There was a superficial resemblance: the small stature and the flaxen hair. But there was a coldness to Takao's eyes-

“Let's take off that scarf,” Takao murmured, reaching over for it.

“It's a gift. From a friend.”

“May I try it on?”

Mari tried to catch her breath. She took another drag of the cigarette – it felt warm and comforting. Why was she being so damned paranoid all of a sudden? She was sitting here with Takao! Takao, who actually took an interest in her. Unlike her brother and all his Guardian friends. 

To her surprise, Takao was already gently unwinding the scarf from her neck. He sprang to his feet and struck a pose, holding the scarf out like a boa.

She laughed. 

“You know, your whole aura lights up when you laugh,” he said.

She blushed. Gods, how long had it been since she'd blushed? Yuri did it all the time, especially since that wizard came to town.

Yuri....

“You can see him now. In the witching crystals.” She peered up at Takao. He would know. “It didn't used to work on him. Magic didn't work on him. But I saw him! And heard him. They all saw him.” She stopped, now keenly aware that she had been babbling. What must Takao think of her?

He smiled warmly and held out his hands. She took them, and let her raise her to her feet. “What do you want, Katsuki Mari?” he asked gently. “What do you _really_ want?”

What did she want? Why did nobody ever think to ask her? What did she want?

“I want out of here,” she admitted.

“I can arrange that!” Takao told her happily. Why hadn't she seen the door before? It was right there. He grabbed her arm and led her out, into the warm sunlight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a bit late! We're going out of town for the first couple weeks of June, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update from on the road. But don't worry, more chapters are coming! :D

Yuri was fast asleep on the deck of the airship, snoring softly.

“What does Yuri mean, he wishes he had magic?” Leo asked nobody in particular. He was sitting cross-legged on the very same deck, going through the many messages he had recorded on his witching crystal since he and Guang Hong had run into Wizard Nikiforov’s party. He couldn’t believe his good fortune! Katsuki Yuri was famously crystal-shy, so Leo had never even seen a good image of him. For some reason, his exploits were never on the crystal. Very weird, but Leo just assumed he had a lot of trade secrets.

“It’s a condition,” Chris hastily explained. “Best not to dwell on it.”

“Yuri has no magic,” slurred Seung-gil.

“What?” 

“Tsk!” said Victor, who put an arm around Seung-gil and grabbed the wine cask from him. “Of course he has magic. Everyone has magic!”

“He causes a backfire!” said Seung-gil, waving his glass of wine around. “It splatters your spells all over!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Victor, who cast a funny glance at Chris. Obviously, Seung-gil was spouting nonsense. Probably not a good idea to let the guy drink!

“You can't see him in the witching crystal!” raved Seung-gil. “Doesn't that show you something?”

“But I have him right here,” said Guang Hong. 

“What?” 

Guang Hong held up his witching crystal. In the image inside, Leo was proudly shaking hands with Yuri. Leo grinned. What a coup for them! “Can you get me a copy?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Let me see that!” Seung-gil snatched the crystal out of Guang Hong's hands and stared at it, disbelieving. He glared and shook the crystal.

“Hey, that's enough!” Leo told Seung-gil. He grabbed for Guang Hong's crystal, and they spent a few moments wrestling for it before Chris gave a low whistle and the crystal escaped their grasp. 

“Boys, if you're going to do something like that, at least grease up beforehand,” laughed Chris. Seung-gil scowled at him as Chris returned the crystal to Guang Hong. 

“Thank you, Leo!” gushed Guang Hong, clasping the rescued crystal.

Chris side-eyed Guang Hong. 

“Alas, we haven't time for this squabbling right now,” noted Victor.

“Why not?” grumbled Seung-gil, rubbing his stomach where Leo had elbowed him.

“Because we should always stick together?” asked Guang Hong, bright eyed.

Victor leaned over and scratched Guang Hong's head in an affectionate manner. “That is a noble thought!” he said. Guang Hong beamed, and Leo patted him on the back. Seung-gil's glower deepened. He was certainly the ill-tempered sort!

“However, that wasn't what I meant,” Victor noted.

“What did you mean then, Victor?” sighed Chris.

“I had thought we ought maybe to deal first with these sky pirates that have come alongside?” he explained, pointing off to the northeast.

“What?” said just about everybody. The crew (save for Yuri, who was still asleep) rushed to the starboard side. There was a crew of horned demons manning a large, dark airship flying the skull and crossbones flag. 

“We are the Hundred Oni!” boomed a terrifying voice – probably enhanced by some magical spell. “We know you have Wizard Nikiforov on your ship! Surrender him to us, and none will be harmed.” To emphasize the threat (since Oni tended to be such show-offs) a tremendous thunder clap sounded. 

Leo shivered. Was this even his life? This was so exciting!

“We will do no such thing!” Leo hollered back. “We will fight.”

“Hang on,” Victor told him. “We need to see what they're offering for me.” Victor turned to the pirate ship, “I am Wizard Nikiforov! I have a question: what's my cut?”

There was a silence from the pirate ship. You could see the Oni all putting their heads together. Finally, the same booming magical voice yelled back, “Pardon me?”

“What's my percentage? How much of the bounty do I get?”

Leo wasn't quite certain what Wizard Nikiforov was up to (it was probably something quite clever) so he took out a set of magical binoculars, clicked the gears, and peered through them at the pirate ship. The demons onboard were having a rather ill-tempered discussion. There was a lot of gesturing and waving their clubs, and they seemed to flush even redder than usual.

“You don't get any of it!” the magical pirate voice finally boomed. “None at all!”

“Fifty percent!” Victor shouted back.

“What?”

“Well, you're getting the bounty for me, don't I deserve at least half?” Victor shouted.

“That actually makes sense,” Guang Hong commented. 

“Yeah, I'd never thought about it like that before,” Leo admitted, passing the binoculars to Guang Hong.

Apparently, the demons were somewhat convinced as well, since after a lot of squabbling, the voice came back with, “Fifteen percent!”

“Seventy-five percent!” countered Victor.

“Oh, they're not taking this well,” said Guang Hong, handing the binoculars back to Leo. Now they were waving their clubs and thumping their chests and all sorts of things.

“That's not how you negotiate!” the pirate spokes-demon boomed back. “You don't go up in price!”

“That's how I negotiated!” said Victor. He crossed his arms and looked terribly smug. “You took too long to counter, and made me cross!”

“We are the Hundred Oni! We do not negotiate!”

“Technically, we were just negotiating!” Victor reminded them.

“Victor,” Chris chided.

“That pirate ship does not look particularly comfortable,” Victor told Chris. “I don't imagine their wine cellar is particularly well stocked.”

“Hmm, good point,” said Chris.

Leo brought out his guns, because it looked like things were getting tense. And also, he looked pretty cool holding them. He had Guang Hong take his witching crystal and capture some images just to be sure. Then he did the same for Guang Hong holding his sword. And then they switched up, and had Chris get an image with Guang Hong shooting guns and Leo holding a sword. It was extra awesome because Wizard Nikiforov was in the background! 

“Victor!” Chris suddenly shouted. Leo and Guang Hong whirled around and were startled to see Victor was suspended in mid-air, grasping at his throat. Makkachin howled and gripped Victor’s pantleg, trying to pull him back.

“They’ve got him by some kind of noose!” said Guang Hong. “Hold me up, Leo, I’ll slice it with my sword!”

As Guang Hong climbed up on Leo’s shoulders, Chris told Seung-gil, “Quick! Use that storm power and blow them away.”

“I’m not in the mood,” sulked Seung-gil. He was still sitting on the deck, swigging wine, leaning back against Mambo, who at least had the decency to whine in protest.

“Victor is in danger, you lazy ass!” Chris countered.

Mambo, obviously deciding to ignore her recalcitrant familiar, arose and trotted over to Victor, where he joined Makkachin in trying to yank their wizard back down by the pantlegs

Seung-gil’s head thumped on the deck. “Ow.”

Victor hung suspended in mid-air, choking and thrashing. Guang Hong was up on Leo’s shoulders, swinging his sword, but he wasn’t able to reach up far enough. 

“Release him!” Chris yelled at the pirates. “Now!”

“Higher!” Guang Hong told Leo. 

“Hold on!” Gritting his teeth, and holding fast to Guang Hong’s ankles, Leo scrambled up onto the gunwale. He tried not to look down over the side – it was an awfully long drop!

“Almost got it!” said Guang Hong, who was obviously not looking down but rather looking up and wiggling like crazy and swinging the sword. The dogs were losing their grip. Chris ran over to grab Victor around the ankles. Victor sputtered and twisted.

_“Victor!”_ came a scream.

It was Yuri. He rushed to starboard and gestured at the pirate ship. There was a crackle and the scent of ozone. The pirate ship was quite suddenly overgrown by a quickly sprouting vine, which erupted everywhere at once, filling the decks and grabbing and choking the Oni.

Guang Hong made one last leap, swung his sword, and apparently severed the thread holding Victor, who collapsed into Chris. Guang Hong lost his balance and he and Leo teetered on the gunwale. Leo screamed as it became apparent he would fall the wrong way, which was off the deck, down into the air. He closed his eyes and prepared to die as he lost his footing and plunged down down down....

Plop! Before even the third “down,” he landed softly in some kind of netting. He looked around, amazed to see that both he and Guang Hong were now caught up in the same kind of vine that had overgrown the Oni pirates.

“Are you all right?” Chris called down at them.

Leo looked at Guang Hong. “Wow, that was cool!” said Guang Hong.

“We’re good!” Leo called up. “How’s Wizard Nikiforov?”

“I think he’ll live!” Chris declared. Leo and Guang Hong, after recovering themselves for a moment, used the vines as a rope ladder to climb back up into the ship. Yuri was sitting on deck, cradling Victor on his lap.

“When did you get magic?” Seung-gil asked. He was still lying down on deck, and didn’t even seem to have it in him to raise his head.

“Always,” Chris told him. 

“Help!” came a plea from over on the pirate ship. Leo ran back over to the side. The pirate ship alongside them was now completely overgrown, with just a few Oni horns and clubs visible above the greenery. 

“You tried to hurt Victor!” Yuri yelled at them.

“No! We just wanted to kidnap him!”

“Yuri,” choked Victor, his voice rough. “Yuri, let them go.”

Yuri gritted his teeth, but snapped his fingers. The vines ceased growing. Slowly – very slowly – they began to wither and crumble.

“Did you get all that?” Leo whispered to Guang Hong. His friend was holding up his crystal, trying to capture the vines receding. The oni pirates began to wrestle free of the magical greenery.

“How are we sure they won’t attack again?” Chris asked quite reasonably.

“They’re frauds,” muttered Seung-gil, who had finally gotten up from the deck. “Frauds!”

“What do you mean?” asked Chris.

Seung-gil was now up beside the gunwale. “You’re not the Hundred Oni. There are only 87 of you!” he yelled at the pirates.

Leo dug out his binoculars again. The Oni began to mutter amongst themselves, and then quite suddenly sails were unfurled and all sorts of nautical stuff as they prepared to depart in haste.

“I counted. Twice!” yelled Seung-gil. “Frauds!” He waved his fist, and Mambo barked in accusation.

Guang Hong held up his witching crystal to capture an image of the pirate ship retreating.

“Is this awesome or what?” asked Leo. “Pirates and sword fights and magic!”

But Guang Hong was suddenly staring at his crystal. 

“What?” asked Leo.

“I just got an urgent message from Phichit!”


	46. Chapter 46

Mickey stomped through the cold, carefully honing his annoyance into a sharp point. “Why are we doing this again?” he demanded of his companion, rubbing his arms against the chill breeze. 

Emil was squinting at that little scrap of paper for the hundredth time. “I think we're getting near.”

“You said that an hour ago.” Sapporo was a hellhole of alleyways and tangled backstreets. Inevitable if you had a bunch of magic users left to their own devices. Business owners would add a spell to expand their storefront, and then residents would layer on another spell to keep their apartments private and then the government would add a roadway to make it easier for the mailman to push his cart and soon you were running around in circles. 

Added to that, as far as they could determine, there were at least seven different, unique methods of assigning addresses, one based on compass direction, another on the zodiac, and another on phase of the moon (which, of course, was ever changing, and thus a doubtful system of location).

Emil folded the paper into a pocket and smiled. Irritating son of a bitch! Why was he always so cheerful? Was he just stupid? “We need to find Mari,” he said, “since we have reason to believe there was malice intended in her disappearance. Wizard Feltsman himself gave us this assignment! It's very prestigious, in and of itself I'd think. I know the weather is unseasonable, but I believe we should be persistent. Ah!” He stopped and pulled out that stupid, wrinkled sheet of paper again. “We're here!”

“We're where?” grumbled Mickey, snatching the paper from Emil's stupid hand. To his surprise, the address on the building actually matched up with the one scribbled out on Emil's paper. He stood back to see what kind of a place this was. To be honest, he hadn't really been paying attention when Wizard Feltsman passed out the assignments, as he was rather miffed that Sala had for some reason decided to team up with that godawful Russian girl, Mila, for her assignment. Ignore her brother, would she? After all he had done for her?

Emil was beckoning him inside. From the idiots milling about the entrance, it seemed be some kind of club. He glanced up at the marquee.

“Oh no! I'm no going in there!”

“Come friend! Duty calls!” said Emil, and wouldn't you know, the dumb bastard gave Mickey a hearty slap on the back. What an idiot!

“It's all women in here,” Mickey groused as they threaded through the crowd, looking for seats.

“Yes, isn't it wonderful?” sighed Emil, nodding at a couple of giggling girls as they passed. Mickey grabbed Emil's arm and pulled him towards the back, as far away from the stage as possible. “Oh, good idea!” said Emil. “We can keep watch on the crowd from back here.” 

Mickey heaved a sigh and settled himself down in a seat. At least it was warm in here. “Did you want a drink?” Emil inquired.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you're having,” Mickey told him. The beer here in Sapporo was pretty good – that was something. Emil hung his coat on his chair and took off in the general direction of the bar, and Mickey untucked his scarf and shed his heavy coat. The spider yokai had given him the scarf. She was a strange lady, but he had to admit it was the nicest, softest scarf he had ever owned. She had made a matching one for Sala, which was thoughtful of her. 

Yokai – they were really not so bad. Mickey and his sister worked their whole lives training as Guardians, so they were supposed to be enemies. But really, in Mickey's mind, the big problem was never the spooks and spirits and creatures, it was the human beings.

“Nice scarf!”

Speaking of which....

Mickey plastered on a smile for the trio of girls who were now hovering near his table. Two of them were human girls, including the one who had spoken, and one was probably a yuki-onna.a snow maiden. He's spotted several around town, dragging their mirrors along. They probably enjoyed the cold weather. It was probably annoying to spend the summers in danger of melting – Mickey could definitely relate to that!

“Thank you,” he said. “A friend of mine knitted it for me.”

The girls giggled and then followed a round of whispering. The first speaker stood up straight, gathering her courage to speak again. “So, uh, we were wondering...?”

“Yes?” 

“So are you here for Card D, or for World Fame? 

Mickey sat back and considered the question. He had blown off Yakov's rambling, but according to the marquee, this was some kind of battle of the bands deal, pitting the challenger, World Fame (what the heck kind of band name was that?), against a local Cardinal Direction tribute band. It wasn't really Card D of course – Takao was too damned famous these days to even visit Sapporo. But you couldn't go to a club these days without hearing some amateur musicians covering their terrible songs. Though evidently the little douche had stolen his music from the yokai, Jolene. 

Regardless, Katsuki Mari was utterly devoted to the band, and that idiot, Takao. According to Minako, she had taken it quite hard when Jolene attacked Takao. It was a slim lead, but they didn't really have much else right now. At least not until her brother finally made his way into town. As for Mickey, he didn't see how anyone could have possibly found this club, given how difficult it had been for him and Emil, but there was quite a crowd gathered here.

“To tell you the truth,” said Mickey, “my colleague and I are here looking for our friend. She's a big fan of Takao and Card D.” He pulled out his witching crystal and found an image of Mari to show them. The trio gathered around. The two human girls shook their heads, but the snow maiden frowned as she peered into the ghostly image in the crystal. 

“Does she look familiar?” Mickey prompted. Unfortunately, the yokai girl glanced hastily at her friends and then shook her head as well.

“Well hello there!” said Emil, who had just shown up with beers. He set down the drinks, turned to the snow maiden, and made a small, courteous bow. “I salute your mountain,” he told her.

She blushed, returned the bow, and then took off with her buddies. Mickey turned to Emil as he took his seat. “The bar is wide open,” Emil told him. “I think because most of this crowd isn’t drinking age yet!” 

Mickey took a sip of beer and ruminated over the snow maiden’s reaction. Maybe she was just awkward around humans? Could it be possible that Mari was actually around. “You’ve been around yuki-onna before?” he asked Emil.

“Yeah, of course! You meet them on ski trips all the time. They can be kind of shy, but they’re sweet-tempered. And if you forgot your shaving mirror….” Emil laughed and held up his pint. 

The lights began to dim. Mickey noticed that a band had appeared down on stage. They had quite literally appeared in a puff of smoke, which was possible with the right spells, but a bit of a show-off for Mickey's taste. “And now,” the announcer said, “let's give a warm welcome to World Fame!”

“What's this other band?” Mickey asked Emil. “I've never heard of them.” Which was of course ironic for a band named World Fame.

“You're not a teenage girl!” Emil laughed. Mickey noticed that as the band crashed into their first chords, about half the audience started clapping and chanting, “JJ! JJ! JJ!”

“What's a JJ?” Mickey asked.

Emil pointed down to the lone spotlight. “That's a JJ. He's hard to miss!”

 

_I'm JJ the mighty king_   
_Like no king before_   
_Look at me, the way I sing_   
_See me on the floor_

_Gonna be a household name_   
_Gonna be a star_   
_There's no limit to my fame_   
_Join me we'll go far!_

 

“What's the name of this song? Solipsism?” cracked Mickey, though he doubted anyone heard. Then, to his utter annoyance, the idiot lead singer shed his shirt and tossed it into the audience, causing mass panic.

Several audience members got up and started to dance.

_Everybody step left_   
_Everybody step right_   
_Join along with me_   
_Dancing in the spotlight!_

Mickey noticed that this JJ person had a huge tramp stamp tattooed on his butt. Typical! He leaned over to talk to Emil again. “Hey! Is this Takao? Posing as another guy?”

Emil shook his head. 

“Are you sure? He's acting like a real shit head!”

“He's a Guardian, Mickey,” Emil told him.

“What?”

Emil didn't say anything, which was just as well, because between the band and the screaming crowd, it was really hard to hear. He just nodded. But this JJ guy was a buffoon! 

After a few more excruciating minutes, the song came to an end, and the band vanished with yet another unnecessary poof. Mickey noticed that his beer was empty. He needed another drink, badly! 

“This round's on me!” he told Emil, who looked at him curiously, probably because he still had half his pint left. Mickey stalked off towards the bar. He passed a gaggle of JJ fans who had evidently been near where he tossed his shirt – they were all holding shreds of fabric and eagerly getting images on their witching crystals. It couldn't be possible that this guy was a Guardian! And why did he just happen to be playing at the same club he and Emil were staking out? Something smelled here, and it wasn't the men's room! Well, OK, the men's room kind of stank too. He'd have to worry about it if he kept drinking beer.

He glanced at the dimly-lit posters stuck on the wall. JJ’s band was basically an extreme close-up on JJ with images the rest of the band mates squashed to the side. Typical. The Cardinal Direction tribute band featured four boys wearing rather terrible Card D wigs. Mickey had to smile. He had seen a Takao bobblehead for sale in one of the markets they had passed while looking for the club. He thought to buy one for Sala as a joke. 

He finally reached the bar. As Emil had said, it wasn't crowded, probably because so much of the audience was underaged. In fact, the only other person here who was ordering … oh no!

“It's true, I lead my own band as well as my work as a Guardian!” JJ told the admiring gaggle of girls who surrounded him. He'd found another T-shirt, as well as a leather jacket (of course!) and some pricey designer sunglasses. Who the hell wore sunglasses indoors? Douchebag!

Leaning an elbow on the sticky bar, Mickey snorted. He sure hoped Sala would never worship some idiot like JJ or Takao. No, she wouldn't – she was a sharp girl.

“What's the matter, my friend?” 

Mickey stiffened. He stole a glance over towards JJ, who was staring right at him. Dammit, where was the stupid bartender? “I'm good,” mumbled Mickey.

JJ flicked a hand, and the surrounding scrum of fans scattered to the winds like bits of his T-shirt. “I thought I heard you say something.” To Mickey's extreme discomfit, JJ was coming closer. He was a tall guy, like Emil. But unlike Mickey's self-effacing friend, JJ appeared to be one of those tall guys who liked to use his height to intimidate people. He was looming over Mickey now, which annoyed Mickey almost as much as the tramp stamp.

Mickey drew himself up to his full height, which, he was pleased to note, seemed just a tad taller than this twit. “You're a Guardian?” he asked. “Guess you've left your city unguarded to come sing.”

JJ leaned back on the bar, apparently not flustered. He lowered the sunglasses. Mickey really wanted to punch him. “You're a Guardian too,” JJ said. It wasn't a question. “It's good that you're protective of your city!”

Wait. What?

“Here, let me buy you a round!” Before Mickey could object, JJ signaled the bartender (who immediately scurried over, Mickey noted with distaste). “Two beers!”

“Uh, I'm buying for a friend as well.”

“Another Guardian?” JJ boomed. “Make that three!”

Mickey cringed. “We're trying to keep it quiet.”

“Oh, you must be after Takao!” JJ fairly shouted.

Mickey scanned around the room to see if anybody was paying attention. To his relief, the crowd mostly seemed to be gathered in excited little knots, either chatting or casting sketchy glances at other groups of fans. 

He spotted Emil. He was chatting with someone. Oh, it was the snow maiden.

“Hey, I'm sorry if you sent your fans away,” Mickey told JJ.

“Ah, fans! JJ girls are sweet! But there is only one girl for me.” He dug out his witching crystal and with a wave of his hand, brought up an image. Mickey wasn't terribly interested, but he peeked anyway. A pretty dark-haired girl smiled as someone (probably JJ) conjured up a bouquet of red roses for her. 

“Pretty,” said Mickey. The girl looked oddly familiar. Not as pretty as Sala, but that wasn't surprising. He found himself fishing out his own witching crystal. “My twin and I are both Guardians,” he said as he brought forth and image of of them sitting together at the beach. It was one of his favorite.

“That's your sister?” asked JJ. “She is a stunner.” He playfully elbowed Mickey. “I bet you have to fight them off her, huh?” 

“You don't know!” Mickey confessed. Perhaps this JJ fellow wasn't as wretched as he'd imagined. 

“But she is a Guardian, so she can handle herself well!” JJ concluded. He cast a wistful glance at his own crystal again. “My Isabella, she is not a Guardian. None but the guardian of my heart!” He actually put a hand over his heart. 

“Is she back home?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, no, she's right up in the front row!” JJ told him. He pointed towards the front of the club. Ah, that's why the girl had looked so familiar! She had been leading all the cheers for her boyfriend. She turned, as if she realized JJ was looking at her, and blew him a kiss. He touched his cheek where the “kiss” had landed. Mickey rolled his eyes, annoyed that Sala wasn't around to cheer him on. Maybe he needed to introduce her to JJ and Isabella?

His glance strayed back to Emil, who now had his witching crystal out, showing it to the snow maiden. She was pointing to the image, whatever it was, and whispering something to Emil. Had she seen Katsuki Mari? 

“I need to get back,” Mickey told JJ. Without waiting for a reply, he hastened across the darkened club. By the time he got back to Emil, the girl was gone, and Emil was sitting there, staring at his witching crystal.

“Emil!” Mickey whispered. “The witness – did she see Mari?”

Emil turned to Mickey and was about to speak when the club lights dimmed. Another band had materialized down on stage. Mickey turned his attention to the stage – was it the Cardinal Direction tribute band? 

Emil grabbed Mickey’s shoulder and pulled him nearer. “Mickey! It wasn’t Mari she saw!” But his next words were drowned by gasps and then screams as a spotlight snapped on and the band leader stepped into the light.

This wasn’t some guy in a bad wig.

It was….


End file.
